Prominence
by NijiBrush
Summary: The funny thing was, being engaged to Ash had changed everything. And yet… And yet everything still felt absolutely the same. I hoped it always would. But always was a pretty long time. So long, that maybe sometimes I still wondered… (Pokeshipping) (Handymanshipping) (Breedershipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Well, I'm back again guys! If you haven't already, then please go check out my other story "Sidelines" because this one is a direct sequel. Okay now then...let the pokeshipping commence!**

Pokemon - Prominence

Chapter 1 (Misty's POV)

It almost didn't seem real. From the sound of Daisy's bittersweet fanboys to the shutter flash of every gossip hungry reporter in Cerulean City. Because the oldest, original sensational sister wasn't going to be topping the list of most eligible starting today. Nope, and I imagined there would be quite a few heartbroken guys moping around because of it. Yeah until the next famous pretty face caught their eye anyway.

I smiled a little as I stared past the crowd of people pushing in just to get a glimpse of Daisy and her "scandalously unfamous" new husband. Because he was just your average pokemon watcher, and probably a little nerdy looking to boot. He definitely wasn't someone I ever would have pegged to be my sister's type. I glanced over my shoulder at Ash who was too busy trying to rub ketchup off his white suitcoat to notice the commotion. I sighed. But I guess I wasn't the best when it came to guessing types myself…

Throwing one last wave to the crowd Daisy locked her arm in Tracey's and they both disappeared into the back of the rented limo. Then rolling down the window she waved toward where I was standing. "Like see you later little sis, love ya!"

I grinned a little awkwardly before elbowing Ash to start making for the exit. I knew now that the main attraction was gone, they'd be on us next. Of course if there was one thing Ash wasn't, it was quick to pay attention when he really needed to.

"Hmm, what is it Mist?" He mumbled still scrubbing at his coat.

I frowned. "Take a guess Ash, we've about to be mobbed."

He looked up just in time to catch the first camera flash right in the eyes. Blinking he seemed suddenly even more dazed than usual.

" _Excuse me, we have a question for the champion!"_ One reporter said as he jammed a microphone toward Ash.

" _Do you have any comment on the rumors that have been circulating?"_ Another asked as they zoomed a camera in on my face.

I hesitated as a frown spread from one ear to another. Daisy just had to ride off and leave me cleaning up the mess like always. She's insisted on a wedding so big it would have been a front page affair even if she wasn't famous. And that was fine, she loved all the attention, but I was getting kinda sick of seeing my personal life across every newspaper and magazine in Kanto.

"Uh what rumors?" Ash asked sincerely clueless as he rubbed the flash out of his eyes. I sighed frustrated that he even had to ask. Since that first almost kiss got plastered across the front page of the paper the status of our relationship had been all the gossip columns wanted to talk about. So much so that I was beginning to consider just eloping and moving to Sinnoh. That or the assassination of key paparazzi members…

"Sorry folks, they won't be able to take your questions at this time." Brock suddenly said as he stepped in front of us and warded off the crowd with a friendly smile. I felt Suzie's hand on my shoulder as she back us away from the mass of gaping reporters. I just gave her a grateful look and she winked. Needless to say when we managed to make it to Brock's car I collapsed into the backseat with frazzled relief. I was more than thrilled when Brock started to drive us down the street.

"Wow they sure are interested in us, huh Misty?" Ash said scratching the bridge of his nose.

I sighed and rubbed at my forehead. "These people must have no lives if all they want to do is read about us…"

Brock laughed. "Well it must be flattering at least, rumors about you and Ash's wedding is creating even more hype than Daisy's did."

I smirked. I'd finally outdone Daisy for once, and it had to be something that made me want to crawl under a rock... Typical I guess.

Ash leaned back in his seat next to me and thought for a second before he shrugged. "Why would we want to keep it a secret anyway? I mean it's good news so…"

I wanted to sigh again, in fact I really wanted to be annoyed at him for missing the point of how awkward a situation it was. But there was no denying that Ash Ketchum lived in a world all his own. So I didn't bother, I just rolled my eyes before sinking deeper into my seat.

"Unless…" He mumbled out as he turned toward me with a suspicious look. "Unless you're ashamed of me or something."

I smirked a little playfully before leaning into my hand. "It's not that Ash, I just don't want my secret boyfriend to find out about you."

He bristled before pouting in the same childish way he always did. "Don't even joke about that Rudy guy…"

I smirked a little wider, finding his jealousy almost as hilarious as it was ridiculous. "Oh Rudy eh, who mentioned names? I didn't mention anyone specifically."

He crossed his arms, still reminding me of a little boy. "Well yeah but he really liked you so…"

I let my smile soften a little as I ribbed him in the side. "I'm just making sure you don't take me for granted Ash."

Suzie laughed as she glanced back at us. "You know you two haven't really changed a bit from the time I first met you as children."

"And somethings won't ever change." Brock added in with a smirk as he adjusted the rearview mirror.

I sighed as I crossed my arms. "Ash just won't admit that I'm the only one alive that would put up with him." Then I grinned a little over at him. "And the reverse is probably true too…"

After a second he smiled a little, so reaching to playfully flick his nose I turned back toward Brock. "Anyway, thanks for the save back there, I thought they had us cornered this time for sure."

Brock nodded with a smirk. "No problem Misty, I didn't think you guys were ready to tell the whole world just yet."

I felt my face go a little red as I looked down. It wasn't that I didn't want anyone to know, it was just… I glanced at Ash, who was rubbing at the red stain again. I smiled a little. I really wasn't ashamed of Ash, no more like I was a little embarrassed at myself. Embarrassed that someone so… I shook the thought away from my head. No it wasn't that either, it wasn't anything to do with the kind of person Ash was, it just...well wasn't easy for me to admit to anyone how I felt. I mean it took years to admit it just to myself.

Pikachu looked up at me from Ash's shoulder and for a second I thought he knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling right then. I smiled a little over at him and he hopped down onto the seat in between us.

"Pika pi." He cooed softly as he crawled into my lap.

I smiled down at him and scratched behind his ears. "Thanks Pikachu…" I whispered causing Ash to look up and over at us. But he didn't say anything at first, no he just smiled slowly. I wasn't sure if Ash was think the same thing I was, but all I could feel right then, no matter how awkward it still seemed, was thankful that they were going to be my family now…

Ash looked down with a little smile and then back over at Pikachu as he dug around in his coat pocket. "Here you go buddy…" He said handing Pikachu a tiny packet of ketchup he'd swiped from the catered buffet at the reception.

"Chaa!" He said excitedly as he reached to take it from Ash and lick at the tiny slit in the packet.

I smiled before winking over at Ash. "Like pokemon, like trainer, huh?"

He grinned at little as he rubbed at the spot on his coat.

I just grinned back as I shook my head before I turned to look out the window. Daisy and Tracey got married today, and I knew life would never be the same for them. But the funny thing was, being engaged to Ash had changed everything too. And yet… Any yet everything still felt absolutely the same. I tightened my arms around Pikachu.

I hoped it always would...

But always was a pretty long time. So long that maybe sometimes I still wondered…

But anything I was thinking about got shoved away when Brock and Ash unanimously agreed to stop at the first fast food shack we passed on the drive through Cerulean City. Because after all, what goes better with rented tuxedos and evening gowns than grease stains? Though I guess with all the ketchup there wasn't much help for Ash's tux anyway…

Again I wondered, just like the thousand times before why I wasn't annoyed at him. But I knew the answer by now, he was Ash, I couldn't expect anything else from him. In fact I didn't even know what I would have done if he ever did act different? My poor cynical romantic heart might not have been able to take it. I sighed a little too loudly I guess, as I stared at the back of Ash and Brock as they were trying to out do the other's score on some crusty old arcade machine at the dinner.

"Not the most romantic setting I suppose?" I heard Suzie say beside me and I almost jumped before I turned to her. I just stared for a second trying to get my head back in gear before I figured out that everything I was thinking must have been showing on my face.

I shrugged. "You might say that…" I mumbled as I leaned into my hand. "But I guess you don't mind, huh?" I asked with a little smile I tried to put on. Something told me the poor woman had probably been near sapped to death by Brock's constant over the top Romeo act.

She smiled back, before covering her mouth to laugh a little. "We'll you've got me there. I kept holding out for Brock to just relax, and it looks like it might finally be happening. Or at least a little."

I grinned back. "You could say we have exactly contrasting problems."

She laughed again. "I figured that Misty, but really was I right, has Ash not changed at all since you were kids?"

I leaned back in my chair before glancing back over at him jamming buttons in competition with Brock. I sighed before looking back over at her. "Not a bit."

Suzie's face softened a little and it gave me the feeling she was 300 times wiser than I'd ever be. "But even so, he's special just like that, isn't he?"

I tugged at the straw stuck in my soda before sighing again. "Something like that Suzie…"

"And what about you, have you changed either?" I heard her ask next, and I guess that really hit home.

I leaned into my hand as I glanced her out the corner of my eye. "I'm a little more salty than I used to be I guess, otherwise no." I sighed and maybe my tone felt a little sharper than I expected it to. "I'm still the same. Still chasing after Ash Ketchum, whether he ever notices or not…"

Suzie didn't say anything for a few seconds, and I didn't really blame her why was I acting so upset? It was just Ash like always, and it wasn't like other things hadn't seriously changed even if mostly he hadn't…

I swallowed hard before clearing my throat a little and rubbing at the back of my neck. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to sound so sour all of a sudden."

But she just smiled at me. And right then I felt like she really understood, yeah even though I didn't really myself.

"You know, I can't really say I understand, since I was an only child, but… But it's hard isn't it? Always comparing I mean."

I wasn't really sure what to say to that. I thought we were talking about me and Ash, but now we were suddenly talking about me and Daisy. But the funny thing was that it all made more sense to me now. I just nodded before I got up the nerve to answer back with a weak: "Yeah…"

Suzie didn't say anything else, I didn't think she wanted to push it, so she was just waiting for me to say the rest. Sighing again I stared down at a small chip out of the table. "Daisy has always meant well, all my sister have, but sometimes…" I shrugged. "I guess I still sort of have a stupid complex about it all or something. Daisy and Tracey just rode off into the proverbial sunset, and maybe it bothers me…" I crossed my arms as I felt about as petty as I sounded.

"Why is that?" Was all Suzie volunteered gently.

I felt my forehead bunching as I tried to figure out just how to answer that myself. The truth was, if I was still in an unrequited love with my best friend who hundreds of miles away it would have made sense. But as it was it didn't, at least not to me… I looked over at Ash fist pumping his apparent victory, before turning back to Suzie.

Shaking my head a little I went on. "Well I guess I just have a bad habit of seeing things negatively even when they aren't. Like maybe I'm still waiting to wake up one day and everything will be just the way they always were between us… Nothing, it'll be nothing again."

Both of us were quiet for a few moments before I suddenly felt Suzie's hand on my shoulder. And there it was, a truth I didn't even see coming. I didn't even realize how much I needed a friend until I felt all her concern, her presence, touching my skin.

"I really don't believe it was ever nothing, Misty. And I don't think you really do either. But you know…" She smiled. "Relationships can be as hard as they are wonderful. Finding them is one challenge, admitting to them is another, and keeping them strong is something that you have to do everyday. And losing them is what we're most afraid of it seems." She touched her chin thoughtfully before looking back at me with a smile. "We all feel that way. But in the end, when you really love someone, it means you have to trust them too. And maybe the hardest thing is learning to trust yourself as well, that you're worth it." She smiled a little. "And mostly that, in the end you always get more than you give up, that it's worth all the effort."

I let go of a deep breath I didn't realize I'd been keeping in the whole time she was talking. Of course she was right, just like Tracey and everybody else had been right before. I really already knew it all, but maybe the problem was that I had trouble _believing_ it all. I hated always being the jumble of emotions, but I couldn't seem to help it lately. And now I didn't even have time to compose myself before Ash plopped down in a chair across from me and started slurping the last bit of soda through his straw.

I took in another deep breath before I just glanced up at him. Then before I could look away he looked up and our eyes locked. They were brown, just like always, but I couldn't really say they were clueless this time. If anything they looked confused, unsure why I was giving off the vibes I was, but he was at least aware of them.

"Are you okay…?" He mumbled out.

I felt my eyebrows flinch. What was I supposed to say to that? Everything should have been just fine, in fact I wasn't even sure why they weren't… But before I could just brush off the topic Suzie bolted up and took Brock's hand. "Why don't you teach me how to play Brock?" Suzie asked gesturing back toward the arcade machine in the corner.

"Uh well I lost, but um s-sure Suzie, whatever you say." He asked with a slight blush as he surrendered to being pulled across the room. I sighed. It didn't take much to read through Suzie's attempt at giving us some time alone to talk, but I didn't really know what to say anyway…

Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder to the table and started ripping open another packet of ketchup. And I guess I just found it easier to focus on him rather than his trainer.

"Well, are you?" He asked again with a concerned frown.

I frowned back at the pressure. I didn't know what to say, there wasn't any revelation to reveal. If I was jealous of Daisy, and insecure about myself it wasn't anything new.

"I'm fine!" I huffed feeling somehow satisfied to at least have given an answer.

But Ash just recoiled like I'd bitten him, which I guess I had… "Um I'm sorry…" Was all he mumbled out before frowning wider. And now it was my turn to feel like a jerk, because even Pikachu was looking up in confused alarm.

I bit my lip a little before letting go of another sigh. "No look, I'm sorry Ash, honestly I've felt better."

I tried the honest approach if for no other reason than I was too exhausted to handle it any other way. He didn't say anything at first he just kept frowning before leaning a little over the table and putting a hand on my forehead. "Are you sick? I know you don't really like greasy food."

I smiled a little weakly. He was as clueless as ever, but it didn't stop him from being so sincerely concerned. And that, I knew, was why I cared about him so much. "No I don't mean actually sick Ash…" I said gently.

He sat back down as he just kept staring at me. "Oh… Well then what is it?"

I sighed for I hoped the last time before I looked up at him again. "I mean I'm...um a little down I guess."

His face went from a concerned frown to a look that seemed almost hurt in a matter of seconds. "Oh…" He looked down and then back up at me. "I'm sorry, I wanted you to have a good time but…" He frowned a little tighter. "I guess I got too caught up in beating Brock's high score…" Then he looked down. "That was stupid…"

I was a little taken aback by him, and this time I felt my heart drop for all the wrong reasons. Or were they the right reasons? Because it tore at me to see him looking so down on himself. To see him so concerned about me and how I felt. Honestly it just made me feel like the stupid one. Why was I jealous of Daisy when I already had everything I ever wanted? More than I even felt like I deserved. Because Ash didn't deserve anyone to make him feel the way he looked like he did right now.

"Ash no…" I said without even thinking through where I was going with it all. "Ash it's not you, so stop feeling bad about it okay?" Reaching for his hand laying on the tabletop and squeezed it until he looked back up at me.

"Are you sure…?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "I don't want to be a lousy-" He stopped and looked up at the ceiling in thought before glancing back at me. "Um what was that word again, Misty?"

I smiled a little and it almost felt like a weight suddenly melt off my shoulders. "Fiance, Ash. Fiance."

Ash nodded and gave a sudden determined look. "Yeah, I don't want to be a lousy one." Then he looked at me a little more seriously. "Only bad guys make girls cry, ya know?"

I smirked. "Hey you know I wasn't actually crying, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah but feeling bad or crying is basically the same thing. One leads to the other, and then you could end up deciding I'm not that great of a guy…"

I cocked my head to the side a little surprised. "So you're really worried about that? About me calling the whole thing off?"

He frowned and looked down. "Sort of, but mostly I just don't want you to feel bad around me. I'm supposed to make you happy, right?"

I smiled a little softer at him. I was funny, neither of us really got it, did we? We still didn't really understand how we felt about each other… It was like we were both too stubborn to accept what was right in front of our faces…

"Hey, you do make me happy, don't you get that Ash…?" I asked softly.

He looked up, as his face seemed a little hesitant. "Well...I was hoping so anyway."

I sighed, yes again. I knew it was my own fault for keeping the drama going when there really wasn't any reason for it. Things may have been hard once between us, but that was before. Now I just wanted us to be as open as possible. I knew that wasn't going to come automatically either, but it had to be what Suzie was talking about, right? Working everyday to keep a relationship strong.

I smiled before leaning to kiss him quickly, then pulling back I shook my head. "Nut, don't ever worry about that, okay?"

He blinked a little stunned before he smiled shyly. "Oh um okay…"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu suddenly chimed, seeming happy our strange conflict had seemed to resolve itself, so he went right back to his ketchup. I guess it was funny to think how we both must have seemed from Pikachu's perspective. In fact, when I thought about it that way it made everything seem simpler. I felt a little dumb for ever trying to complicate it. We were who we were, flaws and all… I wasn't crazy enough to ever think that was really going to change.

A thousand years from now we'd have grown a lot, but we'd still be us at heart. And I really was glad. Life with Ash wasn't always going to be easy, I sure knew life with me wasn't going to be, but still I… I still knew just how badly I wanted, needed, to be there for it all. The ups the downs, and all the madness in between. Nothing or no one was ever going to change that, my crazy self doubts included...

So smiling back over at him I stood and stretched. "How do you bet I can beat your high score, Mr. Pokemon Master?"

He frowned seeming confused for a second before he finally smirked the way he had at ten when he was sure he was better than anybody else on the planet. "Sorry, not gonna happen, Mist."

I pinched the side of his cheek. "Oh really, well allow me to wipe that smug look right off your face."

"Hey!" He grumbled as I drug him over to the arcade machine where Brock and Suzie already were.

"Excuse me," I said gesturing for Suzie to let me play. "But Ash's ego is in dangerous need of being put back in line.

She seemed a little confused at first before she smiled and stepped aside. "Please, be my guest."

"Don't mind if I do…" I said reaching to grip the joystick and narrow my eyes in determination.

It was an average day, where four very overly dressed people were camping a two bit childish distraction. I figured Daisy was probably knee deep in roses and sweet nothings by now, but for once I didn't mind.

No matter how hard it would have been for my younger self to believe, for that self that hadn't ever fished Ash Ketchum out of a river…

Well, there really wasn't anywhere else I would have rather been…

 **There you go guys, please stick around for the next chapter coming at you soon! And as always, reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Ash's POV)

"Hey Professor Oak, are you around?" I asked as I pushed open the door to his lab. My hands were pretty full with all the stuff mom asked me to bring over, so I was kinda worried I might drop everything.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said as he reached to steady the wobbling stack of boxes from my shoulder.

I smiled over at him. "Thanks buddy."

"Oh Ash, good morning, what brings you over so early?" Professor Oak asked as he walked in from the next room. Gritting my teeth a little I sat all the packages down on a table before huffing out a sigh of relief.

"Mom's been baking a lot again." I scratched at the side of my face. "It's kinda strange I guess, but sometimes she really gets on a roll or something..."

The professor smiled as he glanced at the boxes. "My, are these all for me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've got another armful to carry Misty and Brock later too."

"Well please give Delia my highest regards." He grinned as he peeked inside one of the boxes. "She always knows my favorite flavor."

"Well, well, learning the fine art of homemaking, huh Ashy boy?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me suddenly.

Turning around I came face to face with Gary and his usual smirk. He walked over and looked in one of the pie boxes. "Can't say I ever pegged you for the gourmet type." He said with a laugh.

"Gary…? What are you doing in town?" I asked blinking, and feeling a little confused.

"Oh that's right Ash," Professor Oak answered. "I forgot to mention it to you, but with Tracey away right now I could use some extra help."

Gary crossed his arms and grinned over at me. "Long time no see, huh Ash?"

I felt my shoulders relax a little. Even though he was the last person I wanted to think I was into baking, it was still kinda good to see him. "Yeah, how's Johto?" I said remembering that's where I'd heard he'd moved.

He rubbed at his chin. "Pretty much the way you left it Ash, how's the rest of the world?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Okay I guess, but I kinda rather Kanto these days."

He smirked again. "Ha so I've heard. Looks like you've been making quite a few waves since you've been back in town. And I guess I should congratulate you on winning the league after all this time."

I frowned a little, did he have to mention _after all this time_? But then his face changed, and he almost, well he looked like he meant it. "I wasn't in the stands, but I did catch your match on TV, I have to say I was impressed. It looks like we've both grown into our jobs okay after all."

I smiled a little. "Thanks Gary."

He nodded before taking in a deep breath and then looking back over at me. "So how ya been Ash, I mean really?"

I rubbed at the bridge of my nose as I tried to figure out what to say next. Things had been pretty great lately I guess, I mean with Misty and me. But I still felt a little awkward talking about it, I mean to Gary of all people anyway. But looking him in the eyes I smiled a little and decided to just be honest.

"Um I'm getting married actually."

His eyebrows raised and he looked a little surprised at first before his face relaxed again. "Oh, well I wasn't sure if I should believe the rumors or not." He chuckled. "Though you and little miss red have been lighting up most of the headlines these days."

I looked to the side feeling a little embarrassed. "They're even talking about us in Johto?"

Gary reached to pat my shoulder. "At least the gossip columns are talking about you all the way to Unova. If for no other reason, the champion deciding to marry a well known gym leader is one heck of a nice publicity stunt."

I frowned a little. "Well that's not why…"

He smiled. "Hey relax Ash, I'm only teasing, I know how it is. Here," He said as he reached for his pokegear and flicked through a few of the screens. "I don't think you've ever met _my_ wife."

I leaned in to look at the picture Gary was holding up, then back up at him. "Oh, she's pretty."

Gary smiled, and I guess he seemed as smug as ever, or just really proud I mean. "You better believe she is. We were research partners back when I was just starting out." He grinned. "But I guess you and Misty go back even a little farther than that. Anyway congrats, Ash I'm happy for you."

I felt my chest puffing with pride as I smirked back at Gary. "Thanks, she _is_ pretty great."

Gary laughed. "Well if you aren't the image of a doting fiance? Looks like she's got you wrapped around her little finger already."

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in agreeing with Gary.

I frowned with a blush. "Hey Pikachu you don't have to agree with him, ya know…?"

Gary just laughed again. "Well, it looks like somethings don't ever change. I'm kinda glad to know you're still the same old, same old. Heh though I hate to admit you've definitely turned out a lot more famous than I am." He shook his head. "And to think you bumbled your way to the top…"

"Hey..." I said frowning some more.

But he just smiled. "Looks like you're still touchy too. Nah sorry Ash, didn't mean to step on your toes. I guess I just think it's a little funny how we both ended up going in different directions, but we still managed to end up just where we needed to be."

I felt my face relax as I just stared at him and tried to get what he meant. "I guess, Ash, in the end all your talk of friendships with your pokemon really does hold water. But just in case you still haven't figured it out yet, that goes for people too. Keep the people you care about close to you Ash, and don't waste time leaving anything to chance." His face got a little more serious looking but he kept smirking. "I just found out yesterday that we're expecting a little girl. I guess it's got me thinking."

My mouth dropped a little bit. "A baby?"

Gary nodded. "That's right, Ash."

Professor Oak laughed. "So you can just imagine how old I'm feeling by now!"

I looked down and frowned a little. It wasn't because I was mad or anything, it was just... it just seemed hard to believe. Gary a dad? But looking up again I smiled at him and held out my hand for him to shake it.

"Congratulations." He took it and shook back before turning toward the door.

"Well I just dropped in because I thought you might be around Ash. I'd better go finish up that field work for you granddad." Then he looked over his shoulder and back over at me with a smile.

"Later, Ash."

"Later…" Was all I mumbled out as I watched him leave.

I figured mom had more boxes of pies waiting to be carted off to Misty and Brock, but I wasn't really in a hurry to get back just yet. So walking through Pallet with my hands in my pockets I felt like I had about a million things to think about. It seemed like no matter what it was about, Gary always seemed better than me. Like he was cool and collected, like he got everything in ways I didn't. He was still kinda like my rival, but the funny part was he was more than that now, he was my friend too.

Stopping along the side of the road I went to sit under a tree. Leaning back against the bark I frowned. "Hey Pikachu?" I mumbled out.

"Pi?"

I tried to figure out what I was thinking, or how to put it into words anyway. "Do you ever get scared sometimes...like before a battle, do you still wonder if you're good enough to win sometimes?"

Pikachu cocked his head at me before he smiled and nuzzled up against my face until my hat was crooked. I guess Pikachu got that I was asking it more about if _I_ was good enough, and not just about battling.

"Thanks Pikachu, I guess it's just strange how different Gary is even though we're about the same age. But he's really got it together...ya know?"

"Pika pi."

I smiled. "Yeah I know, but I guess in his own way I still feel like Gary is pushing me to be better and stronger. Things have been so busy, and it's been a lot to think about, but I feel like Misty is waiting on me. Ya know, to take things from here. I mean Tracey and Daisy are already married, but we don't even have a date set yet. I don't want to rush thing but...I don't want to slack off either or anything. I just don't want to let her down, ya know what I mean Pikachu?"

"Pi pikachu!" He said and he seemed to know just what I meant.

I guess that made me smile even more. "I think we should talk about it at least Pikachu." I balled my fist in determination. "I just want her to be happy, and it's my job to make that happen no matter what!"

"Chaa!" He shouted agreeing.

I hopped to my feet. "Okay, then let's go Pikachu, to Cerulean City!" I was halfway down the road when something hit me though. So I stopped and turned back toward my street.

"But we gotta get the pies first!"

So after loading the backseat of the car I headed out again. It really wasn't the same not just riding Charizard over, but I figured him and baked goods wouldn't mix too great. It would take a lot longer now, but I was still pumped up for it. Grinning wider I glanced over at Pikachu in the passenger seat next to me.

"Okay, _now_ we're off to Cerulean City!"

The drive was pretty long and boring, but I managed to make it. Though by now my stomach was growling like crazy. I kinda figured Misty wouldn't notice if I ate a piece or two of her present, but then again I figured she would. So stopping for a burger first would probably be a good idea. After all I had to eat to think straight, right? And the more nervous I got the more I wanted to eat. So a double stacked cheese burger, large fry, and strawberry milk shake later I was good to go. But walking along the sidewalk in Cerulean City something caught my eye in a store window.

Flowers, girls love flowers. In fact, even that Rudy guy had given Misty tons of them. I frowned a little before I pushed the door open and awkwardly paced up to the front counter. "Uh…" I mumbled as I waited for the person to notice me and ask what I wanted.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there, can I help you with something?"

I rubbed at the back of my head. I wasn't really sure what kinda flowers she'd like the best, but I knew the kind Tracey always bought Daisy. So eyeing the bunches of flowers out of the corner of my eye I said, "roses, please."

The florist smiled at me. "Of course, which color would you like, we have the traditional red, pink yellow, and white. But we also have the somewhat rare and exotic blue, as well."

"Blue?" I mumbled out. I wasn't really up on flowers to begin with, but I knew I'd never heard of blue ones before.

The lady smiled wider. "Yes, it's a new subspecies that was just discovered not too long back. They love tropical climates surprisingly, so now farmers in the Orange Islands are beginning to cultivate them." She chuckled a little from behind her hand. "I'm afraid they're a little more expensive, but depending on who they're for, the extra cost might be worth it."

I thought for a second. Tracey always brought Daisy red roses I think, but there was something about blue ones that seemed to fit Misty better. I thought it might have been because they reminded me of water or something. "Yeah I'll take em, thanks."

"Wonderful, a dozen I imagine?"

The only thing I'd heard of that came in dozens was donuts, but I figured she knew what she was talking about. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright, would you like to wait for them, or would you rather them be delivered?"

"I can wait." I said, even though I wasn't looking forward to awkwardly standing around a flower shop.

"Okay, we're not very busy right now, so I'll get right on it."

It took a little while and I was really starting to get bored but when I finally saw them I thought it was worth it. They were so bright blue, and smelled pretty nice too. I figured that if girls liked flowers, this was about the best you could get. But she really wasn't kidding when she said they'd be more expensive…

Walking out of the shop with them I tried to forget about how sore my wallet felt now, all I wanted to really think about was how happy Misty was going to be when she saw them. So giving them to Pikachu to carefully hold I drove off toward the gym.

"Okay, here we go Pikachu…" I mumbled while I slowly took them from him and he hopped back on my shoulder. I really did feel nervous now… But I wasn't going to let it stop me, no I was just going to charge right in like I wasn't afraid at all. So stumbling into the lobby I marched right up to the front desk. It was hard to see around all the flowers, but I heard someone shuffling around and I figured it must have been Misty.

"I got you these!" I just shouted out all at once, before I started holding my breath that she'd like them.

"Like, sorry Ash, but I'm already married." I heard Daisy's voice say.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked around the flowers to see Daisy laughing at me. "Oh aren't you the sweetest little thing, Ash."

I blushed a little. "You and Tracey are already back from your trip?"

Daisy sighed. "Yeah, hated to leave poor Misty with all the work when she probably just wanted to be spending more time with you, and planning her own wedding."

"Oh…" I mumbled out, kinda shocked she'd cut her trip short for that.

Daisy frowned a little playfully. "Hey, don't look so shocked,Tracey and me both really love you guys."

I smiled. "Sorry, I know that."

"Yeah well," we both heard Misty's voice say suddenly from the doorway. "What I want to know is if I should be jealous?" She smirked playfully. "What is this scene I'm witnessing?"

Daisy laughed. "Very funny little sis, but I think these are for you."

"Oh?" Misty asked a little softer.

I turned toward her and held out the flowers. "Yeah, I kinda thought you might like them…"

Misty took the roses and didn't say anything at first, she just quietly sniffed them before looking back up at me with a soft smile. "Wrong again, Ash Ketchum. I kinda _love_ them instead, thank you."

I felt my shoulders slump in relief. "Really? That's great!"

Misty grinned a little wider before leaning to kiss me on the cheek. "Well looks like someone is trying to make points for some reason." She smirked at me and got a suspicious look on her face. "You didn't accidentally kill a water type or something, did you?"

I was about to say something back when Psyduck waddled in after her. Misty sighed and patted him on the head. "Though if you did, you could have at least made it this poor hopeless creature."

"Psy…?"

Misty laughed. "Come on Psyduck, you know I'm only kidding." Then glancing at me she smirked. "As Ash will tell you, I have a thing for the completely confused."

I pouted, now not nervous at all. No instead it just kinda felt like it always did between us. "And this is what happens when I try to be nice…"

She playfully reached to jab my shoulder. "Right, so you can only imagine what would happen if you weren't."

I sighed. Something told me she had a point there...

"Anyway, let me get these some water, then I need to finish getting ready." She spoke up again.

I frowned. "Ready for what, are you going somewhere?" Was she really going to be too busy for me to talk to her?

She smiled. "Oh guess you haven't heard, but the annual staryu migration is going to be near Cerulean cape this evening. They've come all the way from the Orange Islands and farther. It's a dream come true for any water type trainer. I go every year, and it seems like it's a little more beautiful each time… Seeing all those bright red lights glowing in the water at night I mean..."

"Oh, sounds pretty great…" I mumbled.

She sighed playfully. "Yeah and it's also pretty romantic, or are you just going to leave me hanging here? I'm trying to ask you out, Ash."

Daisy laughed. "Oh you two are like so adorable!"

Misty frowned, her face a little red, but I waved my hands in front of me defensively. "No, of course I'll go!"

She smiled a little. "Good, and since we have some time before then…"

I got a feeling I wasn't going to like whatever that look on Misty's face was for... And three hours later when I was buffing the glass on an aquarium case I knew I was right. I frowned over at Pikachu. "Ya know buddy, I thought Misty would just let us watch her battle challengers or something today since we had to wait around… But I guess there's a lot more work in being a gym leader than I thought, huh?"

"Pika pi." He nodded as he kept rubbing the glass with a cloth.

I sighed. "I guess we should just be glad to help her out or something." Looking down the hall I noticed Tracey was on a ladder and changing a light bulb. But the funny thing was he was humming the whole time. I looked back at Pikachu and grinned a little.

"Well Tracey sure doesn't mind helping out. I guess it has something to do with him being so happy anyway though…" I went back to wiping the case and I just kinda started to space out. I was thinking about Tracey, and about Gary still too. They made everything seem pretty simple, almost like getting married was really normal and no big deal… I felt myself frown as my eyes focused on a goldeen staring out at me from the other side of the glass.

But it was a big deal...at least to me. And even though I knew she cared about me, I guess I was still nervous about talking to her about it. Almost like she might still change her mind or… I shook my head. No way, I couldn't start thinking like that, I had to stay determined. I'd just talk to her tonight. She was still just Misty, right? We were still best friends.

"Hey Pikachu…" I said slowly as I turned toward him again.

"Pika?"

I hesitated for a second before I rubbed at the back of my head. "Um I just wanted to thank you buddy, if you hadn'd believed in me than I'd probably never gotten up the nerve to tell her how I feel, ya know?"

"Pi pikachu!" He said as he hopped on my shoulder and rubbed against my cheek. I scratched his chin and laughed. "Thanks Pikachu." Then turning back toward the aquarium I balled my fists.

"Okay, so let's get this thing spotless!"

"Well, I'll give you points for your work ethic anyway."

I turned around to see Misty standing in the doorway smiling at me. "But I think it looks good enough for now, thanks Ash." Taking a few steps closer she pulled her hands from behind her back. She was holding two ice cream cones.

"So, chocolate or vanilla?"

I grinned and reached for the chocolate. "Thanks, Mist."

She sighed with a smirk. "What is that old saying, about getting to a guy's heart through his stomach? I think they were on to something."

I laughed again before taking a couple bites, which was probably too fast because next I felt my forehead bunching up in brain freeze. Now she laughed before turning to look in the case. A seaking came swimming up from the back and I figured it recognized her. She smiled at it before glancing back over at me.

"So...am I just getting old and paranoid, or have you been kinda weird today?"

"Weird?" I said feeling a little confused at what she meant.

She smirked. "I mean more than usual."

I stared down at my ice cream. I didn't think it was that obvious but I guess she really knew me that good by now. "I ran into Gary today, actually."

"Oh?" Was all she said, and it seemed like she was waiting for me to go on.

I scratched at the side of my face. I sort of knew why I was acting weird, but it was still a little hard to explain it all. Almost like I didn't completely understand it myself… "Well...he's married too, ya know?"

"I thought I'd heard that." She said with a nod.

I frowned a little before I tried to figure out what else to say, because I knew it was really more than just that. "And they're going to have a baby soon too."

Misty's face looked a little shocked before she let out a little sigh and smiled over at me. "It's almost hard to believe when you hear things like that, right? Makes you feel old, I guess."

I nodded. "Yeah sorta…" I knew I probably needed to say more, but I was having a really hard time putting all the right words together. So I didn't really say anything else…

"So…" She said slowly. "Why did that make you act strange all day?"

I frowned. I wasn't sure what the reason was. It was more like a feeling than something I could just say. "Uh...I don't really know, it's just kinda weird I guess…"

Misty's face softened a little, and she stared at me hard without saying anything for a few moments. "Ash, are you still comparing yourself to Gary?"

I looked down at the chocolate drip running down my hand, but then I glanced back at her. "Yeah, maybe…"

She raised a eyebrow. "Maybe?"

I shrugged. "Probably?"

She smiled a little. "Try, yes definitely."

I frowned a little. "So what if I am…?"

She shook her head and gave me a serious look. "So it's not healthy, trust me I know. Besides, what's it matter what Gary has or hasn't done in comparison to you, it doesn't change who you are, Ash? It doesn't…" She stopped talking for a second so I looked up at her and saw her blush.

"It doesn't make me love you any less…"

For a second I couldn't really say anything, it was almost like the first time I'd ever heard her say that every time she said that.

"But that's why Misty…" Closing my eyes for a second I tried to get all my thoughts straight. Then opening them I just did my best to say it all, whether it made sense or didn't.

"I really want to have it all together for you." I frowned as I felt my heart twist kinda strangely. "I want to have it all together the way Gary, or even Tracey does."

I rubbed at my nose a little awkwardly. "Um...I guess that's about it…"

She just stared at me for a while, and it kinda felt like forever. But then she finally said something.

"Together...how, Ash?"

I swallowed hard and all at once it felt like I was trying to ask her all over again. But then I tried to remember that she'd already said yes, that I didn't really have to be so nervous.

"Well I just think we…" I bit my lip a little before I puffed out my chest and tried to act as confident as Gary would have.

"I think we should set a date."

I'd said it alright, but she wasn't saying anything. So shrugging a little I felt my confidence deflate a little. "I mean...because I…" I looked down and then back up at her. "I want you to know that I'm serious... I wasn't just kidding or something stupid like that…"

For a few seconds her face looked shocked but then I saw her shoulders relax and she nodded.

"Yeah, okay Ash, I'd like that."

I frowned suddenly. "R-Really?"

She shook her head and it seemed like she was blushing again. "Hey come on, give me a break, I said I'd marry you didn't I?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck with a grin. "Right yeah I know, I was just…"

She smirked and reached to flick my nose playfully. "Worrying over nothing?"

I laughed a little before just smiling at her. "Yeah, I guess so."

She sighed. "Well, I guess we really are the perfect match, because I'm already a pro at that. Anyway…" She started to say as she rubbed at her arm awkwardly. "When were you thinking anyway?"

I frowned suddenly. "Um I hadn't thought about that part yet actually…"

She rolled her eyes playfully before she smiled at me. "And why am I not surprised? Well anyway, we can talk about it and figure out when would work, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, sure."

For a second neither of us said anything, we both just kinda stood there. But I figured it was okay, but akward or not, I just felt really happy...

"Anyway…" She spoke up. "I guess I've worked you hard enough. It'll be dark in a few hours, and Daisy said we might all get something to eat together before we go see the migration." Then she smirked as she stared down at the melting cone in her hand. "I would feel bad about ruining your appetite, but as we both know, that isn't really possible."

I grinned wider before taking another big bite of my ice cream, and then looking up at her. "Yeah, that's right Mist, I could still go another cheeseburger!"

She shook her head. "And who says we're going to another greasy spoon? I'm trying to instil some culture in you, Ash Ketchum."

I frowned playfully. "Culture doesn't really taste that great, Mist…"

She just rolled her eyes before reaching to pat Pikachu's head. "Your trainer is hopeless I hope you know."

"Chu!" He said, and it sure seemed like he was agreeing. It made me wonder again whose side Pikachu was really on…

Or at least that was one of the thing I was wondering… Mostly I was wondering how I got to be so lucky. How everything was turning out so great… Yeah that's what I was wondering the whole time.

Later that night when we'd finally made it to the cape the place was pretty crowded. A lot of people had come out to see all the staryu, and there must have been about a million of them, or at least it seemed like that many. All the red lights were blinking from their core, and I thought it kinda looked like weird colored stars. It was pretty amazing, but nothing would have looked as great as watching her so into it. Even if I hadn't known her at all it would have been so easy to tell she loved water type pokemon.

I smiled and turned to look back at the water, but just then she said something and I looked over at her instead.

"You know Ash…" She smiled softly at me and the side of her face was reflecting some of the glow from the staryu. "I've watched this every year since I was a little girl, but until now...well I'd never gotten to watch it with you…" She shrugged a little. "I guess I'd just about stopped believing I ever would…"

I wanted to feel kinda bad, bad that I hadn't always been around like I wanted to be. But now...but I felt like in every way that mattered, well I'd never really left. My home would always be where all the people I cared about were.

I didn't think she wanted me to notice, but she was crying now, at least a little bit. I smiled a little softer at her before I reached into my pocket and handed her a handkerchief. "Here, if you cry you won't be able to see the staryu straight."

But she just stared at the handkerchief in my hand. I knew why, because it was the one she'd given to me after all. It was a little worn, and I'd gotten mad at Pikachu for getting a tiny ketchup stain on it once. But what mattered most was what it meant, what it reminded us both of. It was sad memories, but kinda happy ones too, or at least now they could be...

She choked back even more tears before she reached to hug my neck. "You're still a clueless nut, Ash Ketchum, but I'm glad you're at least _my_ clueless nut…"

I just smiled as I looked back out at the water from over her shoulder. All the lights were blinking almost in time with our heartbeats, and it made me think…

It made me think about all the people and Pokemon in the world, about how we all were connected. Because everybody played a part in making everything else work out okay…

But it was more than just okay…

I closed my eyes and hugged her a little tighter.

It was pretty much perfect instead…

 **Thanks so much for the reviews so far, and please stick with me for more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Misty's POV)

"Okay, so remember what we talked about, alright?" I said as I narrowed my eyes at Psyduck. But like usual he just stared back looking more confused than anything else.

" _Psy...duck?"_

I sighed as I bent over to straighten his bow tie. I never thought I'd see the day when I went to all this trouble just to dress up Psyduck of all pokemon… But then there was a lot of things happening in my life lately that I'd never seen coming.

" _Kiss?"_ I straightened and turned to glance at Togekiss who was hovering around the both of us.

Smiling I reached to stroke his wing. "I'm okay, just a little nervous I guess."

Not that it made sense to me. It was just a picture, no big deal...right? But Ash's mom had went to the trouble of arranging everything with the photographer, and I didn't want to be the one to mess anything up. I glared playfully back down at Psyduck. Or at least I didn't want it to be one of _my_ pokemon responsible.

I rested my hand on Mrs. Ketchum's gate, but I hesitated in opening it. This was going to be our first family photo… I mean I'd taken tons of picture with Ash and even some with his mom before, but… But this was a little different, right? I mean this one was "official." Or at least it was supposed to be. I grinned a little to myself.

Like it or not, Ash was really going to be family now...

Taking one last deep breath I pulled myself together. It was just a picture. Pushing open the gate I half expected to run into Mr. Mime hunched over the flowerbeds like usual, but I knew he was probably dressed up too and wouldn't risk getting dirty. Stepping up to the door I knocked a few times before taking one last look down at Psyduck. Frowning, I tried for the hundredth time to brush down the three sprigs on his head, but just like before they sprung right back in all directions.

I sighed. "Oh leave it to me to look like I came from the crazy half of the family…"

But before I had anymore time to worry about it, the door opened and Mrs. Ketchum was beaming a wide smile at me. For a few seconds neither of us said or did anything, I think we were both just looking at each other. It wasn't too often that we got to see each other so dressed up. It made me think that Mrs. Ketchum looked pretty amazing for someone who's son was about to get married. I guess I was wondering if I'd manage to age even half as gracefully… But the answer to that question seemed ironically obvious enough as soon as Psyduck opened his beak again.

"Psyi…?"

Mrs. Ketchum clasped her hands together as she looked down at him with a smile. "Oh well don't you look so handsome!" I grinned a little, that was one way to put it I guess…

Then she looked back up at me and Togekiss. "In fact they both do, oh and you Misty…" She stopped talking and was just staring out at me with a warm smile that...well it almost seemed a little sad. Maybe she was thinking about Ash… Yeah that's what I figured, but I smiled playfully as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well I hope I'm not handsome too…"

She laughed and shook her head as she gestured for me to come in. "Oh Misty, you look just beautiful!"

I stepped in and couldn't really hide the blush on my face. "Oh thank you, Mrs. Ketchum, you look wonderful too."

She smiled again and wagged her finger at me. "Thank you dear, but I think we already talked about this, call me Delia."

I nodded. "R-Right, Delia, sorry." It wasn't really like me to be nervous, especially around people I'd known most of my life. Something about today was just getting to me. But how could it not? The truth was, I was pretty scared… It wasn't like marrying Ash wasn't going to make me happy, but… Well it was something completely new, and maybe I wasn't too sure how great we'd be at it. I was stubborn and so was he, and I figured that wouldn't ever change, but… But I wasn't sure if it would make any difference anyway.

I guess I was spacing out, but the klink of teacups on the coffee table made me bolt back to reality. Delia was sitting across from me, and holding the teacup below her mouth. "Ash is still getting ready upstairs, but the photographer isn't due for another half hour anyway." I nodded as she brought the cup to her lips, took a sip and then lowered it back to the table with a smile. To the left of me on the sofa was Psyduck, he was grasping his flippers and staring off into space like usual. To my right was Togekiss, who was a little big for the sofa even with his wings tucked in close.

It might have seemed strange to some people, but the truth was, besides my sisters and Brock, they were as much family as I'd ever had. And them being here did make me feel better. So taking a deep breath I did my best to just be done with these nerves once and for all. They were stupid, I'd known Delia almost as long as Ash, and it wasn't like she was hard to get along with. So centering myself I smiled across at her and reached to stir a spoonful of sugar into my tea.

"You know, I mean it, you really do look great Delia. I haven't really gotten to see you so dressed up before, you're beautiful."

She laughed and held her cheek a little bashfully. "Oh dear, now you're making me blush! But I appreciate the thought anyway sweetheart. Though if you want to talk about beautiful I'd think my younger pictures might be a little closer to the mark!"

I shook my head. "I think you look just fine how you are now."

She smirked at me before tossing a wink in my direction. "What a clever girl, trying to get on her mother-in law's good side."

I blushed a little as I rubbed at the back of my neck again. "Oh well I…"

She laughed again as she waved me off. "Oh I'm only teasing dear, but I do appreciate the compliment, it makes me feel so young again!"

Then standing, she walked over to a bookshelf in the corner and pulled off another album, kind of like the one she'd showed Ash and me before. "I wasn't sure if I should believe him completely, but Ash's father claimed I was quite the looker back then." She grinned as she turned the album to a certain page and then handed it to me.

"Here, I wasn't much older than you are now. In fact, this was taken about six months before Ash was born."

She didn't look her age now, but it was amazing to see her this young. And Ash's dad… Sure I'd seen pictures of him before, but... I guess I frowned without even realizing it. Ash looked almost exactly like his dad. So much so that I almost could have confused them if I didn't look close. And maybe it was that. Maybe it was just scary to know that the man in the picture who looked so much like Ash was gone. Maybe it just hit a little too close to home for me.

"You must miss him...right?"

I wasn't sure why I'd said it, it was an obvious question, and I didn't want to make her focus on something so sad. But it was out of my mouth before I could even think if it should have been.

For a few seconds she didn't say anything, and I was worried I'd upset her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" But she cut me off with a soft touch on my cheek that made me look up at her.

She smiled, but the look seemed more bittersweet than anything. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about Ash's father. Oh how I'd love for him to see just what an amazing young man he's grown into." She smiled softer. "And especially now, since our little boy is preparing for his special day. But regrets simply won't do, they can't change anything after all. But there's a difference in regretting and remembering."

She smiled a little wider at me, and I could tell it was sincere. "Remembering can be wonderful, and that's why I do it so often, dear." She reached to take both my hands in hers. "You should be sure to always remember this special time in your life with Ash, because it won't ever come again. But you both can cherish these memories you're making forever. That's the wonderful thing about really loving someone, it's something you won't have to regret, no matter what the future holds."

I wasn't sure what to say. She was right, I knew that much. But right then I felt more like a little kid than anything else. It made me think I still had so much to learn, to experience, and maybe that's why I was scared. Still scared of losing him some kind of way… Still worried about him being there forever. Because I knew that things really can change, and they do, because they had. They had changed the first time I ever fished him out of that river, again when somewhere along the line I realized I was in love with him, and finally again when I watched him disappear time after time. Because for Ash Ketchum there was always another adventure. And if it meant risking his life to help someone else, "then so be it" was all he must have thought.

But things had changed again, because now he'd be risking both our lives each time he risked his. Because now they were one and the same... And to be honest it hurt worse now than it had before, to think about all the crazy things he'd done. I didn't want him to end up gone just like his dad. Or at least not without me. Because if he was crazy enough to head for a cliff than I was going to follow him right over it. So I made a promise with myself right then and there, a promise that I wasn't ever going to get left behind again…

Tears were welling up in my eyes when I heard his familiar footsteps clumsily clopping down the stairs. And it was in that same moment that we all heard the doorbell ring. While Delia went to answer it I just stood and looked at him. I guess I probably seemed a little weird with such a serious look on my face, but maybe I couldn't help all the feelings streaming through my head and heart right then.

He frowned a little confused, before looking down at pikachu in his blue bowtie, then back up at me. "Uh are you mad or something…?" Was all he asked.

I kept my eyes locked on him before I noded. "You bet I am, Ash Ketchum."

He frowned a little wider. "But I haven't even seen you today, what did I do now?"

I took a few steps closer to him before I poked him right in the nose. "It's more of a retroactive kind of thing…"

"A retro what?" He asked bunching up his eyebrows.

I sighed, figuring trying to explain it would just confuse him more. "Don't worry about it, Ash."

He crossed his arms. "But if you're mad at me, and I don't even know what I did, than shouldn't I worry about it?"

I stared down silently before looking back up at him. "Look, just don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed, alright?"

He blinked, and I admit it did seem like a pretty off the wall thing for me to say suddenly. "Well I wasn't really planning on dying today, Mist, honest." Then he smirked a little as his face got a playful look. Yeah just like he always used to before he teased me. "It's pretty great that you want me around so much though. I guess you must really love me a lot after all, huh?"

I rolled my eyes before punching him in the shoulder. "Hey don't push it, or I might just kill you myself."

He just laughed, and I think I saw Pikachu sigh and shake his head at us. I smiled a little. I guess we were kind of a funny sight sometimes. I reached to straighten Ash's tie. Or more like all the time…

"Well you don't clean up too bad, Mr. Pokemon Master, but your hair is still as big a mess as ever."

He smirked again, and I could see he wasn't done teasing me. "I thought you liked me just the way I am, Mist?"

I frowned as I pulled on his face playfully. "Let's not get crazy, there's quite a few things I wouldn't mind changing. Your sense of humor, for one."

He pulled away from me and smiled a little more seriously. "You look really nice though, Misty."

I sighed. "Yeah and flattery won't get you back into my good graces either."

He chuckled a little nervously. "Okay fine but…" Then blushing suddenly he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "What about now, are you still mad at me even though I'm trying to be really nice to you?"

I didn't say anything at first, then I nodded. "Better, but not quite, I'll let you know."

He frowned playfully as he looked down at Pikachu and whispered. "Life with Misty might be tougher than I thought buddy…"

"Pi pikachu…"

I flicked his forehead. "Now I know you're losing points."

"Ha and look at you two, you look just like the cover of a magazine!" We turned to see Professor Oak and Delia walking into the room.

"Oh Professor, you're here for the picture too?" Ash asked before I elbowed him in the side. It wasn't like I expected Ash to ever suspect this kind of thing but...

Professor Oak laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm afraid so my boy, Delia insisted, and I didn't want to disappoint her. Though I'm not much on dressing up, but…"

"Oh you look just fine, Samuel!" Delia chimed in with a big smile. I just raised an eyebrow before I grinned a little to myself. Grabbing Ash by the arm I started pulling him toward the kitchen. "Um excuse us for a sec, okay?"

"Of course dear!" Delia answered back cheerily.

"Hey what is it, do you want a snack or something, Misty?" Ash asked as clueless as ever.

I sighed. "No Ash, but don't you find it odd that your mom asked Professor Oak to be a part of this picture?"

He squinted at me before finally shrugging. "Should I?"

I rubbed at my forehead. "Yeah I guess so, since this was supposed to be a very personal family photo, right?"

He grinned. "Well, Professor Oak is just like family."

I rubbed at my chin in thought. "Yeah I know but…" Peeking around the corner of the kitchen I glanced at Delia. "But that look on her face…"

Ash leaned in next to me to try and see what I was talking about before we both pulled back and he shrugged again. "She just looks happy."

I sighed and shook my head. "Yes Ash, but it seems like more than that to me maybe…"

"What do you mean?" He asked still clearly, and not surprisingly, confused.

I folded my arms and stared at him straight. "I mean, _I've_ looked at _you_ that way."

"You have?" He asked, now seeming even more thrown off.

I groaned to myself. "Yeah, for some _crazy_ reason…" Then getting back my composure I tried to just be blunt. "I mean, I'm wondering if your mom might like Professor Oak."

"Well of course she likes-" I held my finger to his lips to cut him off.

"Please don't say that, I know they're good friends, but I'm talking about as more than that."

He didn't say anything at first, then his eyes got bigger as it finally all seemed to sink in. "Oh...you mean like me and you?"

I sighed yet again before looking down at Pikachu who had followed us in. "Please tell me you at least got where I was coming from all this time, Pikachu?"

He nodded and gave me an understanding look. "Pi pikachu."

Ash frowned. "Hey I get it now too, ya know?"

I turned toward him. "Well, then what do you think?"

Ash stopped to think for a second before he frowned wider. "It's a little strange I guess…"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'd be really happy for them if it was true and did work out. Your mom deserves that."

Ash's face got a little serious. "Well I do just want her to be happy…"

I shrugged. "I don't know for sure if I'm right but… But just try not to say anything awkward that might mess things up just in case, okay?"

He frowned again. "Why do you always think I'm gonna mess something up…?"

I smirked at him before leaning to kiss him quickly. "Because you're so good at it."

He grinned. "Fine, I guess I don't mind as long as you still want me around…"

I smiled a little softer. "Of course I do, Ash."

Then looping his arm in mine I ushered him back into the living room. And it was just in time because another knock on the door meant the photographer was most likely here.

"Okay this is it, so try not to make a funny face or anything Psyduck." I said as I patted him on the head.

"Psy…?"

I sighed. "Funnier than usual anyway…"

But speaking of funny faces, Ash's was taking the cake and we weren't even in front of the camera yet.

"Oh that must be the photographer!" Delia said as with a smile as she went to answer the door.

Ash just stared after her and then glanced back at Professor Oak. Something was telling me Ash was already jumping to conclusions and wondering about the ramifications of having a stepfather. I walked over and casually picked at a piece of lint on his shoulder, yeah and all while giving him _the eye._

He just glanced back at Professor Oak who was awkwardly fighting with his unruly bowtie. It seemed like neither men were very used to formal wear. Not that that was any surprise to me.

"Relax." I mouthed silently to Ash. He frowned again before sighing and trying to put a better look on his face. Emphasis on _trying._

"Oh dear," The Professor mumbled slowly. "This tie just seems to be getting worse the more effort I put into fixing it…"

I smiled sympathetically at him before walking over. "May I?"

He nodded with what looked like relief. "Oh please do Misty, I need all the help I can get I'm afraid."

I grinned a little more as I tied it for him and made sure it was straight. "There you go, almost perfect."

"Thank you very much, at least now I can hopefully not drag down the quality of the photo."

Ash scratched at the side of his face and it looked like he was thinking of something to say. I held my breath.

"Yeah I know how that is Professor, that's why I'm glad I have Misty around." I let go of the breath and almost smiled. Ash had managed to sound completely normal. But then his face fell a little and it looked like he was about to say something else.

"But ya know," he got a bittersweet look on his face as he poked his two index fingers together. "I bet my mom knows all about ties and stuff too… I mean, just saying."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I suppose she does." Professor Oak said with a casual smile that thankfully didn't pick up on any of the things Ash was trying to write between the lines. I almost wanted to laugh though really. Ash looked like he was torn between wanting to help his mom out if she really did like him, and possibly pushing Professor Oak out a window as the overprotective son. All while still being one of the Professor's closest friends. I grinned a little to myself. The drama never ends.

"Okay everyone, get ready!" Delia said clasping her hands together as she walked in followed by whom I assumed was the photographer. I narrowed my eyes at him for a second as he just stood there staring back at us.

But before I could make all the connections Ash surprisingly did. "Todd…?" He mumbled.

Todd smiled widely. "The one and only, you guys!

"Oh you've all met before?" Delia said with a curious look.

I nodded. "A long time ago during Ash's first journey."

"And look at you all now," Todd added in as he laughed a little. "You're getting married, right? I read about it in the papers."

I frowned a little. Why didn't that surprise me…?

Ash smirked and puffed out his chest. "That's right!" Oh boy…typical Ash.

"Well congrats, that's great news!" He grinned. "And since you are you might consider letting me shoot your wedding. I'd love to do it as a favor for old times sake."

"Oh so you don't just take pictures of pokemon now, Todd?" I asked.

He nodded. "Right, that's still my main project, but I've started taking on other work as a side job. Nothing beats pokemon, but there's something satisfying about capturing human emotion on film too." He shrugged with a laugh. "Some of the time at least anyway."

"Well I think that's great, how about you, Ash?" I said as I turned toward him.

"Yeah sure, we'd appreciate it Todd." He said.

"Great, then we can work out the details later, but first…" He smiled. "First how about we get this photo just right. Next came the massive task of arranging all of us where we looked half way presentable. I can't say I really envied Todd for this part. Not with Ash squirming around as much as the pokemon. But finally everything came together and I have to say I think Mr. Mime's expression came out the best… But that was just life with Ash. It was just how it always had, and probably always would go. Not that I was really complaining.

"That flash was pretty bright…" Ash said dazed as he rubbed at his eyes and followed me outside to my car.

I smirked as I opened the door and helped Psyduck climb into the passenger seat. "Oh Ash, suck it up, or is the champion that much of a pushover?"

He frowned as he got that old pouting look. "Hey, I'm not a pushover… It was just really bright is all I'm saying."

"Right…" I laughed a little as I opened the door for Togekiss, who nestled into the backseat.

"Anyway…" He said as he crossed his arms and seemed to be hesitating as if he needed to say something else.

"Yes, Ash?" I asked trying to pull it out of him.

He sighed. "What about in three months or so? Or would that be too soon?"

It took me a second to get what he was even talking about. Then I smiled a little softer as I looked at the ground and then back up at him. "It's fine, Ash." Then I reached to jab his shoulder a little gentler than I usually would have. "You don't have to say it like you're asking me about my last will and testament though."

He rubbed at the back of his head. And believe it or not he was still awkward talking about it. "Sorry, I just…"

I cut him off. "Worry about nothing as usual. Well, save it Mr. Pokemon Master because you don't have to be so dramatic."

He scratched at the side of his face. "Yeah I guess so…"

I nodded as I got in the driver's seat and rolled down the window. "I know so, just relax, I'm not going to run off with an old boyfriend or something you know."

His eyes got wide. "You have an old boyfriend?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ash…"

He sighed. "Never mind…"

Smirking a little I looked at Pikachu on his shoulder. "Take care of him for me, will you Pikachu? He's too much of a jealous wreck for his own good."

"Pi pikachu!"

I smiled. "Great, thanks." Then I turned to focus on Ash's face. "And as for you…"

He frowned, and it looked like he was expecting me to scold him for something. But I just smiled softer than before. "See you later, Ash, I love you."

For a second or two he just stood there like he was still shocked to be hearing it. Then he grinned from ear to ear like the same little boy he'd been when we met. "I love ya too, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

When I was watching Pallet disappear into my rear view mirror I couldn't help but think. Think about how far we'd come. I felt my grip on the steering wheel tighten. It had been a few months already, but it felt like no time at all since I'd gotten that first plain clue that he cared about me. And it seemed like all at once everything seemed to fall into place from there. Right to the fact that he really did want to spend the rest of his life with me. I was trying to convince him to relax, that I'd always be there, but the truth was, if I stopped and thought about it too long myself… Well it would seem unreal.

But it was real.

Even though so much had happened so quickly, it still had _really_ happened. If let myself I could have cried nonstop about it, but I didn't want to be a cry baby. I wanted to be strong for Ash as much as myself. But you know, sometimes it all still has a way of catching up with you. And I knew that's what was happening when I suddenly felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Because no matter what was written in the paper, or what was normal for me now… I could still remember what it was like… How it wasn't always that way.

And whether anyone else realized it or not, I knew I was still the same person I'd always been. That person that had worried and hid everything I felt for so long. That person that felt more abandoned than anything else. That person that had almost stopped believing at all…

"Psy...duck?"

I smiled weakly over at Psyduck before I wiped my eyes on my arms. "It's okay, Psyduck. I'm fine, I promise…"

" _Kiss…?"_

I glanced in the rear view mirror at Togekiss. "I'm okay, but thanks you guys…" I smiled. "Thanks for being my family."

Because they were, just like Brock and Tracey were. Like Ash had always been. We'd stumbled into each other's life, and it seemed mostly like an accident. But when I thought about Levieil… About how far a distance they'd travel just to get an answer to their call… It made me wonder if hearts have a way of reaching out for people you're never even met before.

If everything happens for a reason. And if it did, then maybe nothing was really an accident after all...

 **Thanks SO much for the awesome reviews, they really mean a lot to me! :) Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Ash's POV)

"Ya know Brock, we're friends and all but...this is kinda weird." I said with a frown as I tried to follow his lead in something I think they called a "waltz."

He smirked. "Well you're no Suzie yourself, buddy."

I sighed. "Then couldn't you have just showed me and Misty how to do it?"

"Yeah about that…" I heard Misty laugh from the sidelines as her and Suzie stared at us. "I think I'd rather Brock's toes take the hit than mine."

I blushed a little. "Yeah well nobody told me you had to dance to get married…"

Misty smirked as she leaned into her hand. "Good thing I guess, huh? With that defeatist attitude we'd both have died single."

"Oh so now you think I _can_ do it?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

She smiled. "Of course. You have a pretty good way of doing anything you set your mind to, Ash." Then she frowned a determined look at me. "So focus!"

I snapped my attention back on Brock, figuring I should listen.

"Misty's right, Ash." Brock spoke up. "You're not really doing that badly for it being your first time. Dance is really just like a battle anyway."

"A battle…?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I'd been in a lot of battles before, but none of them involved me having to dance with Brock…

"Right, it's about anticipating your opponent's, or in this case, partner's moves. Then you know how to respond."

I thought for a second before I spoke up again. "I guess that kinda makes sense but… But there's no pokemon involved?"

Brock laughed. "Well yeah, but really that depends on how you look at it. In a battle, victory depends largely on the bond of trust between a pokemon and trainer. It's sorta the same thing with you and your dance partner, Ash. And even more importantly, you could apply the same thing to marriage in general."

I bunched up my forehead trying to figure out what Brock was talking about. Sure I knew trust was one of the most important things ever, but it still seemed kinda weird to think about it like that.

"So, Misty is kinda like Pikachu…?" I mumbled out, before figuring it might have been better to just stay quiet.

From the sidelines I heard Misty sigh. "Well that's a first…" Then she glanced down at Pikachu who was sitting on the sofa next to her and Suzie. "No offense of course."

"Pi pikachu." He said with a nod.

"Actually, I think Ash might be right about that." Suzie said speaking up.

"About me being Pikachu?" Misty asked looking as confused as I felt.

She nodded and chuckled a little. "Well I mean there's no other pokemon he would trust more, right? I understand what Brock means too… If you were going to face your toughest battle, you'd want to count on the pokemon you knew you could trust to be there with you through it all. Life is the toughest battle anyone could face, and we just don't know what could happen down the road." She smiled. "But having the person we know we can count on beside us, well...it makes it all so much less frightening."

I was listening to Suzie and it did all seem to make a lot of sense suddenly. But then I realized Brock had stopped moving, so looking up at him he was balling his fist in determination. And was he...crying?

"That...was so beautiful Suzie!" Then leaving me standing alone in the middle of my living room he raced over to her and held both her hands. "Oh you're so wise, my darling angel! Please continue to grace us with your words!"

Misty smirked as she crossed her arms and winked over at me. "And there's our Brock…"

Suzie blushed a little. "Well thank you Brock, but I'm really not-"

"No!" He shouted. "I wouldn't let you put down on yourself Suzie!" Then turning to face me and then Misty he gave us both scary looks. "She really is just that amazing, right guys!?"

I nodded nervously. "Uh yeah sure…"

Misty gave a thumbs up but didn't look all that intimidated by Brock's glare. "Yep the best, Brocko."

Suzie sighed before smiling weakly at Brock. "Remember what we talked about…?"

Brock frowned as his shoulders slumped a little suddenly. "Oh, was that too much again…?"

She nodded before squeezing his hand. "Just a little, sweetheart."

But it looked like hearing her call him that turned his depressed mood around in about two seconds. Grabbing me again he started to drag me around the room in a WAY too enthusiastic waltz.

And I couldn't help but think Misty looked like she was enjoying every second of it…

"Oh so how are the dance lessons going?" Mom asked as she walked into the room and sat a tray of cookies down on the coffee table.

Misty reached for one and after taking a bite nodded toward my mom. "Most entertainingly, Delia, most entertainingly."

She laughed. "Oh so I see, well I'm afraid my little Ashy isn't always the fastest learner."

"Mom!" I moaned. The last thing I wanted her to call me in front of Misty was her " _little Ashy."_

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I keep forgetting you don't like it when I call you that." She grinned as she held a hand to her cheek. "Though you used to love it when you were just a little boy."

I frowned with a sigh as Brock finally stopped twirling me around. "But I'm not little anymore…" I grumbled.

"Oh of course not, dear. In fact, I can hardly believe my little-I mean _big_ , Ash, is getting married soon."

I frowned as I reached to pull my hat brim a little lower. I kinda just wanted to disappear, but it looked like Misty might be risking choking to death she was trying so hard not to laugh… I wouldn't have even minded a Team Rocket attack to break the awkward, so when the doorbell rung I was relieved to get the attention off of me.

So walking to the door I pulled it open and saw Professor Oak staring back at me. I blinked at a loss for a second or two before I smiled a little. "Oh hi Professor..."

"Well good morning, Ash my boy." He said with a grin. The both of us just stood there awkwardly not saying anything before he finally spoke up. "Um may I come in?"

I swallowed before glancing back at my mom and then stepping aside. "Uh y-yeah sorry about that…"

Mom laughed. "Oh well you two sure do seem very formal today!" Then pointing at Professor Oak her tone a got a little bit more serious. "But please wipe your feet this time Samuel, Mimie just moped."

"Oh I'm sorry, of course." He said stepping back onto the welcome mat.

Walking over to the sofa I squeezed in next to Pikachu and reached for a cookie. I wasn't really sure how to feel about Professor Oak anymore. He was still our friend of course, but thinking about mom maybe liking him made everything seem awkward...

He smiled. "Sorry for the intrusion but-"

"Oh nonsense!" Mom said waving her hand like she was trying to sweep the thought away. I squinted at her. Misty made it seem like it was so obvious when two people were more than friends, but it still seemed pretty hard for me to see the difference. I mean I didn't even see if with Misty. I turned to look at her beside me. I knew it now sure, but it wasn't something I could pick up by just looking.

Misty turned and mouthed " _what"_ when she felt me staring at her. I shrugged before facing back toward the other direction. But unlike me, Misty always understood a lot just by looking. Leaning in to whisper in my ear she asked: "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

But then she took one look at Professor Oak and another at my mom before she seemed to figure it all out. "Oh…" I heard her mumble. Then she smirked a little before reaching to squeeze my hand. I took it as her way of telling me to relax, and not worry or something. Grabbing another cookie I decided that was probably a good idea. After all, Professor Oak was a good guy and all… Even if it was really weird...if it was true…

"Uh yes well," he spoke up. "I stopped by because I've been monitoring some readings I thought you all might find interesting."

"What kind of readings Professor?" Brock asked crossing his arms.

He rubbed his chin. "Well, I'm not really sure actually… But after the Levieil incident a few months ago I suspect this could be…" He looked up at us. "Somehow related."

"What?" Misty asked frowning at him.

"Well I'm not certain of anything at this point Misty, but…"

"Could it just be another mating call, you know since at least a small population still exist?" She asked.

"Well no I don't think so, in face I don't think it's from the Levieil at all, I just meant it _could_ be related somehow. The truth is the signal seems manmade to me. At least possibly, almost like a variance on the signal the fragments were emitting"

"Well what does that mean then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It could be nothing at all, Ash. Just natural background noise that I'm misinterpreting. I could just be getting paranoid by all months of close monitoring, but I still thought you all would like to know. The Levieil was important to all of you, and thought you might like to rule out a possible involvement?"

Misty nodded before standing, and looking determined. "You bet. We have to make sure it's not another one trapped or something even worse." Then looking over her shoulder glanced at me. "You coming, Ash?"

I blinked. "Now?"

She nodded. "Of course now. As the Cerulean City gym leader, it's my duty to help any pokemon, especially a water type. Another Levieil could be trapped. What if that Vilmos guy locked more than just the two way? We have to make sure!"

Something told me there wasn't anyway to talk Misty out of something that had to do with water pokemon. So I just nodded and followed behind her.

"Hey guys wait up!" Brock shouted as him and Suzie trailed after us. Before heading out the door Misty turned toward Professor Oak. "So where's the signal coming from anyway?"

"Stop by my lab on the way out, and I'll give you back the radar. But you'll be pleased to know the signal is only located in the Viridian forest."

Misty smirked, and honestly she almost seemed scary when she got her mind set on something. "Good, then this should be easy."

About an hour later we were wandering through the forest, and I was wishing I'd even a bigger breakfast before we left…

"This is almost like old times, right guys?" Brock said with a big grin on his face as he was walking next to Suzie."

"Yeah…" I mumbled thinking back to the first time I went through this forest with Misty.

Misty frowned a little as she stared down at the radar. "Yeah and there's still too many bug types around here for my taste… To think I used to camp out here with nothing but a sleeping bag…"

I grinned a little. "You had me and Brock to protect you too, ya know?"

She huffed. "More like you were the one bringing all the bugs around."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah well, I thought as a gym leader you had a responsibility to help _all_ types of pokemon. That's what you said."

She frowned at me. "Yes Ash, I did say that, but it doesn't mean I have to like them to help them. And why are you poking to get on my bad side all of a sudden, anyway?"

I frowned as I held my growling stomach. "I think it's because I'm so hungry Mist…"

She sighed as she glanced at Brock. "You're right, it's just like old times…" Then stopping she slipped her backpack off her shoulder. After digging around in it for a second or two she tossed me something. "Here, I was planning on splitting this with psyduck later, but I guess my poor famished Ash needs it more."

I started down at the wrapper of the snack cake. "Wow, this is my favorite flavor… Thanks, Misty, I owe you."

She sighed. "And what else is new?"

Suzie covered her hand with a laugh. "Well it's a lovely day for a walk either way."

"True enough." Misty said with a smile as she slung her backpack back on her shoulder and started following the trail again. Then she frowned. "Unless of course we-"

But before she could finish what she was going to say, yeah and before I could take a bite of the cake, the ground went out underneath us.

I felt Misty's foot kicking me in the face, Brock's elbow in my side and Suzie crushing my ankles, but worst of all I didn't feel my snack cake anywhere…

Opening my blurry eyes I groaned.

"Is everybody alright…?" I heard Brock ask from somewhere in the pile.

"Yes I think so…" Suzie answered rubbing her elbow.

Misty grumbled. "This nostalgia is getting a little old… Or at least I am."

"Well if it isn't our old pals the twerps." Meowth said crossing his arms smugly.

"Oh in fact they're multiplying!" James said as he pointed at Suzie.

"All the better, that just gives us more pokemon to steal." Jesse said staring down at us, before she threw her head back and laughed. "Your little watery friend may have bailed you out last time, but in case you haven't noticed, we're on dry land now!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break, Psyduck could take out you clowns."

"What was that you brat!?" Jesse shouted back.

Misty sighed as she stood and brushed herself off. "Look, aren't you three getting a little too old for all this?"

"Are you saying I'm all washed up!" Jesse flamed.

James rubbed at his chin. "No Jesse, actually I think the red haired twerp is trying to get us to reexamine our course in life."

Jesse's eyebrows flinched. "What?"

Meowth casually picked at his claws. "Well it ain't no lie that we've been at this game for quite a while, but it's a dishonest living."

"Yeah that's right!" Jesse shouted back down at us.

James crossed his arms. "That may be true Meowth, but it isn't without it's drawbacks."

Jesse frowned at him and looked shocked. "Wait, what are you getting at James?"

He shrugged. "Oh I don't know, I guess I did always wonder if I'd have accomplished more than this by now. It can make you stop and think."

Jesse looked almost like she didn't know what to say. "Where is all this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Yeah Jimmy, why the sudden change of heart?" Meowth added in.

James sighed. "When you get older you can't help but think like this I guess. All the years I could have enjoyed spending with Growlie or properly organizing my bottlecap collection."

Jesse deflated a little. "Well I guess so but…" She frowned even wider. "But you have an entire estate waiting for you. What do I have…? Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

James frowned. "Oh Jesse it's not that I'd want to go back to that life either. But I wouldn't mind possibly carving out a quieter niche for myself." Then he looked at Jesse and his face got a little more serious. It was kinda weird…

"A niche for myself...and my closest friends."

Jesse looked a little lost and then she almost started to cry. "James...I had no idea you felt that way…"

He sighed. "Well it can be hard to love when you're supposed to be pure evil."

Jesse sniffed and wiped at her eyes before smiling a little. "I know just what you mean. I may be amazingly gorgeous, but most men would be intimidated by my long list of evil accomplishments."

James smiled softly. "I completely understand, however I was there for most of those evil accomplishments…"

Meowth facepalmed. "Oh brother, now yous two are going soft on me? Well looks like I'll just have to finish the job myself..." Extending one of his claws he pointed it down at us. "Hand over your pikachu and we'll call it even!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Yeah right, like that's really going to happen."

James smiled over at Jesse. "Well maybe one last heist wouldn't hurt, I mean for old times sake?"

Jesse grinned back, and honestly it was scarier than when she seemed mad. "If we hand over that pikachu to the boss he might just let us retire with a bonus after all…"

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Oh so now yous love birds care about nabbing Pikachu?"

James waved off his words. "Cut us some slack Meowth, we're shared a very emotional moment here."

Meowth shook his head. "Yeah well I feel like I've experienced food poisoning just listening to the two of yous."

I guessed I knew what was coming next, so I just glanced down at Pikachu who nodded at me.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pi pikachu!"

I leaned my head back as I watched them disappear into the distance.

" _Well, at least we're blasting off together!"_

For a second none of us said anything. Then Brock finally spoke up.

"Well that was...odd."

Misty crossed her arms and smirked. "Now I've got helping those two get together on my conscious…"

I just felt more confused than anything. Frowning I scratched at the side of my face. "Is anyone ever _just_ friends...?"

Misty sighed before she start scrambling out of the hole. "Sometimes, Ash, sometimes."

I stared up at her. "Like you and Rudy?"

She turned to look over her shoulder and down at me with a smirk. "Start bringing that up again and I might just leave you down here."

Brock laughed a little as he reached to help Suzie up. "Yeah, somehow everything and nothing can change all at the exact same time."

It kinda took a lot to get that weird scene with Team Rocket out of my head, but at least we were back on the trail of the radar.

"Are we getting close, Misty?" I asked as I felt my stomach growl again.

"Yeah we're almost there I think, just try and be patient a little longer, Ash, okay?"

I frowned. "Well yeah I know how important this could be, so it's not like I'm not gonna be patient." I sighed. "It's just I lost my snack cake when we fell in that hole back there…"

Misty grinned at me from over her shoulder. "You poor baby."

I pouted a little. "I'm not a baby, I'm just hungry… Really hungry."

"Yeah well-" Misty was starting to say when a noise from the bushes caused us all to stop and stare toward the sound.

"What was that?" Suzie asked.

Brock stepped in front of her. "Nothing to fear since your Brock is here!"

Misty shook her head. "Sorry to stunt your "alpha male" protective instinct, but it's probably just a wild pokemon."

I smirked at her. "Yeah, and it could be a bug type since we're in the forest after all."

Misty glared at me before marching fearlessly toward the bush if just to prove me wrong. But I saw her swallow hard and hesitate before she looked behind it. And when she jumped back I thought sure I'd been right. But unlike if it had been a real bug type, she looked behind the bush again.

"Uh guys, it's not a pokemon…"

"Huh?" I asked as I walked over to see for myself. I frowned before looking back over at Misty. "Um that's a baby."

Misty huffed out a groan. "Obviously, Ash."

"A baby?" Brock said running up to look behind the bush himself.

I didn't think the baby liked all the attention from strangers though because she just frowned up at us before turning and starting to crawl off.

"Hey wait a second!" Misty said as she stepped into the bushes and bent down to pick up the baby. "She must be lost. But her parents have to be around here somewhere, right?" Misty said looking in all directions while the baby squirmed and finally started crying.

Brock grimaced a little at the noise. Yeah we all kinda did... But he did his best to talk above it. "Isn't she pretty young to have just wandered off?"

Misty shrugged and shouted over the screaming. "Well she was crawling away from us, right?"

"Yeah I guess so." He called back.

I frowned and plugged my ears. "Um can we make her stop doing that…? I mean maybe?"

Misty sighed and seemed a little awkward for a second before her face softened in a funny way. "Shh calm down sweetie, we're not going to hurt you…" She smiled down at the baby and reached to brush a few strands of brown hair out of her red puffy eyes. It was weird by she did get a little quieter, but she still looked pretty upset.

"You're probably pretty scared without your parents, right?" She rocked her back and forth a few times. "But we're gonna find them, okay so just stop crying, baby…"

The baby stopped screaming but she was still looking at Misty kinda suspiciously. I stepped a little closer and looked down at her from over Misty's shoulder. "I guess you're kinda good at that, Mist…"

She sighed. "Well all those years taking care of baby pokemon must have helped a little."

I smiled. "Yeah must have."

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said softly sounding a little confused as he stared down at the tiny person.

The baby looked up at Pikachu, and it was hard to figure out what she was thinking, but she looked pretty interested in figuring out what Pikachu was.

"She's never seen a Pikachu before…?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Well she's still just a baby, her parent's might not own one, Ash." Misty pointed out as we both watched the baby reach toward Pikachu. He hopped from my shoulder to Misty's and leaned into the little girl's hand. "Pikachu!" He said happily.

At first her face stayed blank, but then a smile slowly came out of nowhere and she laughed. "Pika!" She said repeating him.

"Looks like Pikachu is a big hit like usual." Misty said with a smile.

"Do you think her parent's are still out here?" Suzie asked as she smiled down at the baby. "They might have went back to get Officer Jenny's help."

Misty nodded. "Yeah I think you might be right. We can look around a little, but as far out as we are it seem hard to believe they'd still be around."

"Well at least we found her," Brock added in. "Now she'll be safe until we can return her to her parents."

Misty frowned a little. "Yeah, and better us than Team Rocket stumbling across her. But anyway, I hate to say it, but it looks like the signal will have to wait for now. Let's head back, we can look for any camper on the way."

We all kept our eyes out for anybody that was looking for a baby, but we never even ran into anybody else on the trail back. We were just coming out of the forest and heading back toward Pallet when I heard my pokegear ring in my jacket pocket. So pulling it out I saw it was Professor Oak calling.

"Hello?" I asked answering it.

"Oh Ash, so what's the news?"

I frowned. "Well we weren't able to find it right now, something else important came up, we'll explain when we get back."

The Professor looked a little confused. "Very well but… I...I'd assumed you'd retrieved whatever was emitting the signal, because it started to move."

"Move…? What are you talking about Professor?" Misty whispered leaning into the screen. She looked really worried, but I knew she was trying not to wake up the baby who'd finally fallen asleep.

"I wish I knew Misty. To be honest I'd noticed some fluctuation in the signal location shortly after you all left, but now the rate of movement has greatly increased."

Misty frowned. "What if it is another Levieil, and it's on the loose? That could be a disaster…" Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the radar again and flipped it open. She stared at the screen for a few seconds before her head snapped up.

"It's right here!" She said almost loud enough to wake up the baby for sure. "The signal is right on top of us!"

I closed the pokegear and spun around in all directions, but I didn't see or hear anything. Brock walked over to look at the radar screen with Misty. "You're right, it is coming from very near us, but…" Then he stopped almost like he'd gotten an idea. Taking the radar out of Misty's hand he took a few steps away from her and then looked back down.

"The signal is…" He looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "It's coming from you, Misty."

"You can't be serious, can you Brock?" Suzie asked as she stepped next to him and looked at the radar for herself.

I blinked at Misty, not sure what was going on. "But how's that possible…?"

Misty frowned. "But I've been here before the signal ever moved the first time? So it must-" Then she stopped and her eyes got wide.

"What is it, Mist?" I asked starting to get worried.

She looked down at the baby sleeping against her. "What...if it's not me…" Her voice almost squeaked.

For a second or two nobody said or did anything, then Brock spoke up. "There's only one way to be sure, give her to Ash."

Misty hesitated for a second before she stepped closer to me and gently handed me the baby.

I'd never really held many babies before, but I was just really careful not to drop her. And I was glad she didn't wake up.

"Okay, now step away from them both, Misty." Brock said, and she did.

After a few moments he nodded. "I don't know how, or why, but the signal is definatly coming from the baby…" He looked up. "We need to go see Professor Oak, maybe he can help us sort this whole thing out?"

"And what if he can't…?" Misty said biting her lip. "We're not even talking about a pokemon anymore, this is a person…"

Brock walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll do whatever we can. No matter what she's still safe with us."

Misty sighed before walking back over to me and looking down at the baby. "I know but…" She looked up at me and into my eyes.

"This just got a _lot_ bigger…"

 **As always, thank you all for your feedback! More coming soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sorry for the late update, I'm moving out of state this month and so things are a bit crazy.**

Chapter 5 (Misty's POV)

I wasn't going to lie, I always hated to lose. But being a gym leader meant it was going to happen every now and then. But as long as I did my best, I knew there wasn't any shame in losing a match.

I grinned a little at the challenger who'd just won. Honestly he reminded me a lot of Ash. I wasn't sure if it was the messy hair or the way he was fist pumping and hugging his pokemon all at the same time.

"Great job." I said with a friendly smile as I walked over to his side of the pool. He looked up at me and hopped to his feet from where he'd been kneeling to congratulate his Ivysaur.

"Oh but it was close, you really gave me a run for my money. You're an awesome trainer, Misty!"

I rubbed at the back of my neck. Honestly it felt good to hear him say that, maybe it made a lose just a little easier to swallow. And that was one thing that didn't remind me of Ash, because I knew he'd have goated at least a little bit.

I smiled as I held out my open palm with a cascade badge inside. "Thank you. Anyway, here you go, you earned this."

His eyes got big and even though he looked close to sixteen he suddenly seemed like a little kid seeing his very first gym badge. Hesitantly he reached out to take it before he pinned it onto his jacket. He glanced back at his Ivysaur affectionately before he recalled it to it's pokeball for a much needed rest.

"That makes four, so I'm halfway there!"

I grinned. "Well if you're planning on entering the League, I think you have a pretty good shot at winning it." I shrugged. "Or am I just biased because you beat me?"

He laughed. "I hope you're right, but the champion is pretty tough."

I smirked. "You could beat him, he's not invincible. But…" I paused for a second and looked down before glancing back up at the challenger. "But you're right about him not being an easy win."

He nodded and seemed to be listening, waiting to hear if I have some secret strategy to share. I almost decided to mention that you might be able to distract him with a enough cheeseburgers, but before I could say anything he spoke up a little hesitantly.

"You know him, right? The champion, I mean?"

I nodded with a little grin. "Since he was just starting out, yes. He lets his stomach outrun his head, but if you don't battle him with all you've got, you won't stand a chance." I glanced out over the water of the pool. I was trying to figure out exactly how described Ash's unique battle style. "It's like…" I frowned in thought before looking back over at him. "If you don't really have a strong bond with your pokemon, then you've already lost. The champion has a way of showing up whether or not you do." I smiled. "But I know you do, I could feel that in our battle."

I watched his face light up. "Wow, thank you so much, that means a lot!"

I didn't really have the heart to let him walk out when his much beloved hero was a few rooms over. So at the risk of confirming all the rooms circulating I sighed. "Would you like to meet him yourself?"

"Wait, what, really!?"

I nodded again as I crossed my arms and smirked. "Yeah, believe it or not he hangs out around here quite a lot."

"That would be amazing!"

I grinned a little wider. It was still a little hard to wrap my head around Ash being as famous as he was, to me he was just the same old Ash. But all the same I understood why so many people respected him. "Okay, just wait here a second."

He nodded, and from the look on his face he would have been willing to stand there a million years waiting. Pacing out to the lobby I turned down a hall and stepped into a sitting room. The Cerulean news was droning on the TV while Tracey half watched, half sketched the other three figures in the room.

"Where did I go?" Ash asked as he covered his eyes from where he was sitting on the floor. "Do you see me, Pikachu?"

"Pi pikachu." He denied with a shake of his head.

The third figure was a baby we'd dubbed "Maya" after a mysterious girl someone had found on a sci-fi show I'd watched once. She smiled up at Ash and clapped her hands together. Any reluctance she'd had in the beginning was mostly over now. It had only been a week, but now she seemed as comfortable and trusting as could be. Pikachu rubbed gently against her side as she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck.

Ash pulled his hands back quickly, and she started to laugh. "Wait, I found me, I'm right here!"

It was strange seeing Ash like that, growing up an only child I figured it must have been strange for him to. But Ash's heart was too big not to let anybody that wanted in. I realized now it didn't matter if they were a pokemon or a person. I smiled as I took another step in the room. "Well, Maya isn't the only one looking for you, Mr. Pokemon Master, my last challenger happens to be your biggest fan."

Ash craned his neck to look up at me. "Really, somebody wants to see me?" '

I nodded. "Yep, but I'd watch out if I were you, they're set on beating you at the league next year. And they're pretty good too I might add."

Ash smiled as he stood, not looking concerned at all. "We're not worried no matter what, right buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in.

Ash was bending down to pick up Maya and take her with them when I frowned a little. "Uh Ash, we really don't want to have to explain who she is."

He stopped frowned for a second before he straightened. "Oh yeah, right I forgot." Then he smiled down at her as she stared up at them seeming confused as to why her playmates were leaving. "We'll be back, okay?"

She just kept staring after them when he walked out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder. I leaned down and smiled as I brush a few locks of hair out of her eyes. "They're be right back, Maya. But why don't you play with Psyduck until then?"

Her eyes lit up as I called him out and before I could even say anything else she was hugging the dopey duck. He still looked mostly confused at first, but then he hugged her back and smiled. It was sweet, and if I didn't think about anything else I could have just stood there smiling, while some unusual warm spot grew in my chest.

But as it was, things weren't that simple…

She wasn't my daughter, niece or relative in any way. But all the same, the one thing she was was my responsibility. Well all of ours at least. Sighing I plopped down on the small sofa sitting in the corner. I guess Tracey must have picked up on everything I was feeling.

"You okay, Misty?" He asked looking up from his sketch.

I shrugged before running my fingers through my bangs. "Yeah, I guess so, Trace. I'm just…"

"Worried about Maya?" He added in and I jumped at nodding.

"Yes. It's almost all I can think about."

Tracey smiled at me sympathetically. "I know what you mean, but you don't have to take the whole thing on yourself. We're all here to figure this thing out."

I sighed again as I stared at her and Psyduck playing. "I know, but what if there isn't anything to figure out…? Professor Oak still doesn't have any idea what's going on."

He sat down his sketchbook and walked over to sit down next to me. "Well we know at least a few things already, she's tied in some way to the culture that created the orbs that held the Levieil. To Vilmos' people I would assume. So that leads us to at least a few possible theories, right?"

"I guess so, but what?"

He thought for a second. "Well according to the inscriptions we found in the caves with the fragments, then Vilmos' people were locked in a civil war."

I nodded. "Yes, so?"

"So," Tracey continued. "It seems reasonable to assume conditions were hardly ideal for raising a child. The professor and I have been studying the technology behind the orbs ever since the event with the Levieil. We don't know much about them, but so far there's no reason to conclude that a person couldn't be stored in one the same as a pokemon."

I frowned. "Are you serious, Tracey?'

He sighed. "We just don't have any way of knowing for sure. But it's a possibility that Maya could actually be much older than any of us."

I sunk back farther on the sofa. "But she's just a baby… How could all of this happen…?"

Tracey touched my shoulder and I figured he was trying to make me feel better. "I know it's a lot to think about, Misty. But at least she's safe with us now." He smiled, and his hopeful expression made me feel a little better. "And I think we can learn more. I've thought a lot about it, and I think we need to go back to the area where you guys found her in Viridian forest, from there we may be able to locate something else. If my theory is correct, than we should be able to find the orb she would have emerged from, just like the Levieil."

I rubbed at my forehead hoping it would clear my head somehow. "I get what you're saying, Tracey, but… But the Levieil was one thing... This is completely different, we're talking about a human baby."

He smiled a little. "I know there's a big difference, but one thing is the same… When either a pokemon or person is left alone, whether it's because they had to be for a good reason, or just because they were abandoned… Well they're going to need a lot of love more than anything. We all should focus on that most of all."

Standing he walked toward the doorway before stopping to look at me over his shoulder. "Just leave the figuring out part to me. I'm going to see Professor Oak."

I smiled. "Thank you, Trace, you're the best…"

He laughed. "That's what brothers are for, right?"

He was right about that I knew. And I did feel a lot better about the whole thing honestly. Looking down at Maya and Psyduck I smiled at them both as I leaned down to be on their level.

"Why don't we get you both some lunch, huh how about it?"

"Lunch…?" I heard Ash say as I looked up to see him and Pikachu peeping around the door frame.

I smirked. "I should have known that was your cue." Reaching to pick up Maya I walked out into the hallway while Psyduck trailed along behind. "You're all done showing off for your fans already?"

Ash smiled a little. "Yeah, but that guy must have been pretty tough to beat you Misty."

I grinned down at Maya and whispered. "Look who's trying to get on my good side today."

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "No, I mean it honest. But I uh...I have been trying not to get on your bad side too much lately."

I elbowed him in the shoulder as we kept walking down the hallway lined in aquarium cases. "I'm not going to complain about that, but I really don't bite you know, Ash."

He laughed. "Yeah I know that, but… Well I'm supposed to be nice to you even when nobody else is, right?"

I smiled a little softly over at him. "That's sweet, Ash, but…" I narrowed my eyes at him as if trying to figure something out. "But I think I'd miss the old Ash if you got too nice on me."

He smiled back at me without saying anything before he glanced down at Maya. Something about his face looked different. Like a part of him I'd hardly ever seen before. I grinned a little to myself. The truth was Maya had him wrapped around her finger already. Not that I could blame him for that…

Ash rubbed his hands together. "So what do we have in mind, anyway? Pizza, maybe? Yeah Pikachu, pizza would be great right?!"

"Pi pika pi!" He chimed back in full agreement.

I sighed. "Fine, you two walking stomachs, I'll call in a few."

Later that afternoon once Ash and Pikachu were sufficiently too full to move, and Maya was asleep I took it as a nice opportunity to catch up on some reading. With how crazy life had been over the last several months my subscription to "Water Type Monthly" was starting to stack up. But I shouldn't have thought I'd ever get any peace and quiet. Because Daisy burst into the room and shattered the quiet like a sheet of glass.

"Guess who like made the front page again!" She shouted cheerfully as she tossed a newspaper beside me on the sofa.

I sighed and hoped beyond good sense that it _wasn't_ me. But it was me. In fact, it taught me the only thing worse than rumors being true is...well when they're not.

" _Champion prepares to enter ready-made family?"_ Was plastered across the front in bold print. Below the outrageous title was a photo that looked like it had been taken from a tree in Viridian forest. If I didn't know better I might have believed the news desperate paparazzi staged the whole thing with Maya in the bushes. I'd been afraid something just like this would happen, which is why I'd tried to be so carefully about taking Maya out in public. But as usual the darn paparazzi were always one step ahead.

"Read the story Misty, it's pretty wild!" Daisy prodded.

"Oh I bet…" I said rolling my eyes before focusing on the paragraph below the image. Honestly I thought I was already expecting the worse, but apparently I'd underestimated the press. Yet again.

"What!" I shouted as I almost crumpled the newspaper. Scowling I tossed it to the side and crossed my arms.

"What's it say, Misty...?" Ash asked sleepily as he sat up from his food coma.

I didn't even want to repeat it, I couldn't, so I just say there scowling at the air. But as usual Daisy seemed to be enjoying the whole thing, so she jumped at the chance to explain it to him.

"Oh they like think Maya is Misty's daughter from a previous marriage, Ash."

"Previous…?" Ash mumbled suddenly looking both confused and worried. "Like before…?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah they pretty much figured out that he like died tragically somehow though. So now the whole second page is trying to match her with famous hotties that like died young and beautiful!" She flipped to the next page and flashed another grainy photo. "This is like her and Chuck Ringer."

Ash wrinkled his brow as he leaned in to take a closer look. "Wow...it is you Misty…"

I balled my fists and did my best not to explode on the spot. "Yeah it is, and look at the back ground! We were both standing in line at the same pharmacy, that doesn't prove I married him!"

"Yeah I guess so…" Ash said warily.

I huffed, exasperated. "Are you seriously worried about this, Ash?!"

He waved his hands defensively in front of himself. "Oh no of course not I was just-"

"Well the paper is wrong, and that's that." I snapped before giving Ash a playfully evil smirk. "Besides, it would have been Rudy anyway, right?"

Ash frowned suddenly as his eyes narrowed. I smirked again. "Yep it was Rudy, sorry I never told you. We were married, had three kids, and then he was eaten by a Tentacruel. So that left me with no other options but you, Ash."

He just kept staring at me hard before he finally spoke up. "I don't believe it…"

I sighed as my shoulders slumped. "About time, huh?"

"Oh like relax baby sister!" Daisy said chiming in again. "There's like totally no such thing as bad publicity."

I shook my head. "Yeah right, like I believe that…"

"Well it's like so true, Misty. The gym will just get that much more popular!"

I crossed my arms again. "The gossip isn't really what I want myself or the gym known for, Daisy."

She smiled as she sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Not everybody like believes those stories they're just totally fun to read. Besides Maya doesn't look anything like you anyway."

I sighed with a frown. "That's because she takes after her tragically deceased father…"

Daisy tilted her head to the side. "I guess she does look a little like Chuck Ringer..."

"Daisy!" I snapped again.

She laughed. "Okay sorry, I'm just kidding. But now that the rumors are already out, we like don't have to hide Maya anymore. We should totally buy her some more clothes, I don't want my niece looking so plain Jane."

I narrowed my eyes. "Niece?"

Daisy laughed again. "Oh you like know what I mean, Misty!"

"Right…" I said warily.

Ash rubbed at the back of his neck before glancing at Pikachu. "We should probably do some extra training anyway so…"

I frowned. The first mention of a clothes shopping trip and he was already hitting the door. At least men got the luxury, I on the hand was probably going to get roped into who knows what before the day was over...

"Right, you do that, Ashy." Daisy said practically pushing him out the door.

I raised an eyebrow. "Daisy what are you planning…?"

She smiled. "We have like totally not had any time together lately, little sis! Not to mention how much planning we still need to do. I mean like dresses, reception color schemes, that kinda thing!"

I swallowed hard just at the thought, before I tried to fumble my way out of it somehow.. "Well I really still have paperwork I could-"

"No way, Mist, I'm not letting you overwork at the stuffy gym when you're like the bride to be!"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "I thought I was the bride that had _been_?"

Daisy laughed. "You're so hilarious Misty! Anyway like let's go before my Tracey gets back, this way it'll just be us girls!"

"Right…" I mumbled to myself in almost a whisper. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Somehow it seemed like all the most awkward parts of anyone's life were being combined into one afternoon. From being drug through bridal shops to baby stores, I was about ready to disappear into thin air. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy fancy clothes sometimes, but something about how casually Daisy spoke about the whole thing unnerved me.

I glanced out the tiny crack in the dressing room door. Outside I could see so much glitter and lace that the white was almost blinding. In between the displays Daisy was debating the latest bridal fashion with an associate. Yeah she was waiting on me to try on what I thought was about the fiftieth dress today. Across the small room sitting in her carrier was Maya. She was clinging to a pikachu pokedoll and staring out at me.

"Do I look funny in this?" I asked softly as I looked down at her. She just sucked on the ear of the pikachu and of course didn't say anything. Hesitantly I glanced toward the floor length mirror mounted on the wall. "I guess I think I look kinda funny…"

Or did I just feel funny? Funny standing there in a wedding dress of all things. I felt a frown tug its way across my face before I could stop it. How could anyone think this was going to be my second marriage, when I was in doubt if I'd survive the first one?

Most girls dreamed about this day didn't they? Thought about it since the time they were little. Or at least I knew I had. I grinned weakly. I was the self proclaimed romantic after all. I was one that was so quick to roll my eyes at Ash because he never got it. But maybe the truth was I kept hoping beyond hope that one day he would. Because what good is a little girl's dream of falling in love if it all just ends in heartbreak? But life was a lot more complicated than those dreams, wasn't it? It was filled with ups and downs, and twists and turns that could decide your whole life. And sometimes when you focused on that, well it made it hard to believe that you had any say yourself in how your life turned out.

In who you met, who you fell in love with.

And it was easy to get so caught up in the unseen things that made love almost seem machinal, that you lost sight of why you ever had those dreams to begin with. But when I thought about the levieil calling out against the deep blackness of the ocean I loved. Searching for something, someone against all odds…

Before I even realized it I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Maya must have seen it because she let out a squeak of a noise that almost sounded like a question. I wiped at my face before smiling down at her. "I'm sorry, I'm okay, thanks for worrying." Then I knelt down so I'd almost be on her level and smiled a little softer at her.

"You're just getting started Maya, but…" I brushed my fingers by her cheek gently. "You'll understand it all one day too." Not that I felt like I fully understood it either.

She smiled before stretching her arms up toward me.

Grinning back I reached to pick her up as she met my stare straight on. Both our eyes were green, that was one thing we had in common.

"He was my best friend since almost forever…" I said softly, feeling as if somehow that should have explained it all. And maybe...maybe it did. Because for all the ways he got on my nerves, I knew my best friend is what he'd always be.

"Awsh!" She said suddenly. I'd heard her attempt a few words before, but nothing was ever really understandable until now. The surprised look on my face melted over into a smile.

"Yeah, that's right… And you know what else…? Even if I do look funny in this, he's going to look even funnier all dressed up. So we'll be the perfect match, won't we?"

Maya laughed and clung all the tighter to her toy as I carefully sat her back down in her carrier. Feeling suddenly confident I pulled open the dressing room door and waved Daisy over.

"I think I like this one." I said simply.

Daisy seemed a little shocked, probably because of the hard time I'd been giving her all afternoon. "Like really?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Well it's super gorgeous on you! But why'd you decide on this one out of all the rest?"

Smiling at Daisy I felt most of my uncertainty slip away.

"Well Maya likes with one, right?" I said glancing back at her.

"Awsh!" She shouted again.

I grinned a little softer before looking back at Daisy. "And we think Ash will too…"

Daisy pulled me into a hug before she winked over at Maya. "Wow my niece has a great eye for fashion!"

I rubbed at the back of my neck a little. "I think she'd make a better little sister for now."

Daisy laughed. "Sure, whatever you say."

I just rolled my eyes as she walked away and I stepped back into the dressing room. I didn't think the rumors would die down right away, and I knew the chances of Daisy not ribbing me about it were pretty slim. But the more I thought about how it would have been to not always be the youngest Sensational sister…

I smiled down at Maya.

Well I thought, it felt just about right…

 **Thanks for the** **continued support! Please feel free to let me know what you think. More coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Ash's POV)

"So you really think Maya has something to do with the Levieil and all that ancient stuff?" I was staring at Tracey hard, because it all seemed pretty strange to me.

He nodded as he pushed through another bush in Viridian Forest and I followed him.

"I know it seems hard to imagine, Ash, but it's the best explanation we have so far."

"Tracey's right, Ash," Misty said from beside me. "I agree it seems have to believe, but you saw what happened with the radar."

I scratched the side of my face. "Yeah I guess so… But why would they put people in pokeballs, that doesn't make any sense."

I heard Misty sigh. "I'm not saying I agree with anything Vilmos did, but if he is the one behind this than I think his reasons are basically the same as they were with the Levieil."

"What reasons?" I asked still feeling confused.

"To protect them, Ash... It could be the same with Maya."

I just stared at Misty for a second, she seemed so sad about the whole thing, that it made me want to cheer her up.

"Well everything worked out with the Levieil, so that means it'll work out with Maya too, right?"

She smiled a little over at me, yeah even though she still looked kinda worried. "You're sweet, Ash."

My face still got sorta warm whenever she said that. And mostly I was just hoping Tracey really would figure everything out.

"The radar isn't any help since the signal is emanating from Maya herself, but our best bet is to search the area nearest where she was found. She's so young, she couldn't have crawled far.

I squinted hard as I got an idea. "Ya know we ran into Team Rocket that day, you don't think they could have had something to do with it do you?"

Misty frowned. "Like what exactly?"

I shrugged. "Well we're looking for a orb just like the Levieil, right? And they wanted to steal those so…"

Misty rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, but how would they even know about it?" Then she smirked. "No offense, but they don't really strike me as being able to locate and follow a signal like that."

"Yeah I guess so…" I mumbled as I stepped forward. But I ran right into Tracey because he had stopped.

Rubbing my sore nose I frowned. "Why'd you stop, Trace?"

He bent down to pick up something before he turned to face us. "This…" He said slowly as Misty and me stared at what was in his hand. "Doesn't make any sense at all…"

"Is that…" I asked.

He nodded as he looked down at the shiny orb in his hand. "An orb just like the one the Levieil came from, yes it is."

"Oh Tracey…" Misty mumbled out, now she seemed really worried.

Turning to face her I saw she had a hand over her mouth. Then looking down she shook her head. "How could anybody put a baby in there…?"

Tracey sighed. "The question that matters most right now is, why was this just laying around on the ground? Even the Levieil was kept safer than this and it was just a pokemon."

Misty gritted her teeth. "I don't know, but the more I try to understand what Vilmos did, the harder it gets to beleive it was right."

"That may be," Tracey started to say. "But we know one thing for sure now, the site where this orb was stored for years had to be tampered with. Someone must have taken this out and then dropped it. The orb activated sometime afterward and Maya could just crawl out. From her perspective the events of the last 2000 or more years would have an only been an instant."

"Well that kinda seems like something Team Rocket would do…" I added in.

"What?" Misty asked turning back to face me.

I shrugged. "Dropping something after they stole it, I mean."

Tracey rubbed his chin, thinking hard. "Well he does have a point there…"

"Yeah…" Misty agreed. "And if they did take it, than they'd know where the original site was."

Tracey snapped. "And if it is like the Levieil, we might be able to decode the wall inscriptions. That could give us a lot of new data on this mystery."

"But why would they tell us if they knew…?" I mumbled out.

Misty glared, and even though I knew she wasn't mad at me, it was still kinda scary. "We could _make_ them tell us…"

Tracey laughed a little nervously. "How would we find them, though?"

Misty's shoulders slumped and she looked a lot like a beach ball with the air leaking out. "Yeah you're right… And to think they were always there when we didn't need them…"

"Well I could help youz out there…" We all snapped around when we heard a voice from behind us. Meowth stepped out from around tree. Rubbing his paws together he smirked. "But it'll cost ya Twerps."

Before I could really figure out what was going on Misty had him pinned against a tree. "Cost us!?" She yelled. "Why don't you start talking or it'll cost you, you little fury creep!"

He squirmed. "H-Hey are you crazy or what!?"

Misty smirked at him and leaned in a little closer until they were looking at each other eye to eye. "Do you really want to risk finding out…?"

Meowth frowned. "Hey cool it lady, I just meant I could get youz to see Jesse and James!"

Tracey stepped forward and shrugged. "Well, we don't really need them if we can just talk to you."

"Yeah." Misty said still glaring at him. "So you might as well go ahead and tell us where you three clowns found the orb!"

He frowned. "If you mean that there jewel watcher boy is holding, then I ain't never seen it before today!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "And why should we believe you aren't just lying to us?"

Meowth smirked. "Sorry sister, life ain't got no guarantees, but I'm am telling you the whole truth. So you'll just have ta take my word for it. We wanted Pikachu that day we met in the forest, that's all. Though if we'd known there was more of those fancy jewels around we would have gladly went after that too!"

Misty huffed out a sigh. "Okay fine, say that is true, what are you doing here now, were you following us? And where's Jesse and James anyway?"

Meowth frowned. "Those two knuckleheads would rather go soft and plan for boring civilian life than even steal you twerps Pikachu! I've still got evil standards though, let me tell you!"

"So that's what you want, Pikachu?" Misty said glaring at him again.

He shrugged. "Well yeah, though I got a feeling I've lost my sneaky advantage. That's what a guy gets for trying to help out the likes of you twerps!"

Misty sighed and let him go. "Help? More like you heard us and though we'd trade Pikachu for you telling us where your friends were…"

Meowth brushed himself off. "Those ain't no friends of mine, not if they think I'm going to play housecat with them!"

Misty frowned, but I thought her face looked a little softer. Maybe. "Hey you should be glad they've finally decided to do something with their life. Though I honestly find it hard to believe…"

He crossed his arms. "Well believe it! You twerps and your lovey dovey antics is a real corrupting influence!"

"Oh give me a break…" Misty said with an annoyed sounding sigh.

I frowned. Something didn't sound right, I knew we were just talking about Team Rocket, but it still didn't seem right to give up on your friends. So rubbing at the side of my face I spoke up. "Well they might be acting weird and all but...you know they still are your friends, and friends have to stick together no matter what, right?"

Meowth frowned and for the first time I thought his face almost looked sad. "Sorry kid, but that fortune cookie wisdom ain't always how it works in the real world…"

I glanced at Pikachu on my shoulder. "Pika…" He said agreeing. We knew that really was true, if anything was true. You had to stick by your friends no matter what. I couldn't help but feel a little bad that Meowth didn't think so…

"Anyway, if you ain't gonna split with yous Pikachu, then I'll be on my way…" Then without saying anything else he walked off and disappeared behind a bush.

Misty moaned. "Oh what's wrong with me? I almost feel sorry for him…"

I shrugged. "Yeah I know what you mean."

Tracey stepped a little closer and stared down at the crystal orb in his hand. "Well I think he was telling the truth about not knowing about this." Then he looked up at us. "And he didn't even try to steal it afterward, I think he really is upset about his friends."

I nodded. "Yeah I think so too, Trace... "

Misty brushed a few pieces of hair out of her eyes. "So what now? We don't have any leads about who or what dropped this?"

Tracey sighed. "All we can do is chalk it up to one more piece of the puzzle." They he smiled. "But at least we found _something_ , now we just need to bring it back to Professor Oak and see what he can tell us about it."

Misty nodded. "Yeah I guess so. And poor Delia is probably exhausted from watching Maya anyway."

"Mom is kinda good with kids though, I don't think she'd mind even if Maya was active." I said thinking back to how happy she'd looked when we asked her to watch Maya.

Misty smirked and elbowed me in the side. "Hey I guess that's true, she did raise you after all."

I frowned playfully. "Hey…"

She laughed as she reached to hold my hand. "I'm kidding, Mr. Touchy."

Tracey glanced over his shoulder at us and grinned before he kept leading the way back.

It wasn't like all I ever thought about was food, but… But it seemed like we ended up skipping lunch way too often. By the time we made it back to Professor Oak's lab my stomach was growling, but I tried not to let on to Misty, because she'd say my stomach had a mind of its own or something like usual.

"Hey Professor, we're back!" I said pushing the door open and walking in with my hands behind my head.

"Oh, is that you Ash?" We heard him answer back.

"And the rest of us." Misty added in.

"Oh well just give me one moment…" He said before going quiet again. We looked at each other wondering what was up, but then he walked out of the main lab area and met us in the hall. He had a cup of instant noodles in his hand and… And they smelled really good…

"We have some exciting news, Professor!" Tracey said with a big grin. Something told me he wasn't even hungry at all, but I could hardly think straight so close to food.

I guess Misty must have known me better than I thought though, because she just sighed and grabbed something out of her backpack.

"Is that a snack cake?" I said as I narrowed my eyes at the treat in her hand.

She grinned. "If you're good, Ash, I'll let you have this."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean…"

She shook her head playfully before tossing me the snack. "Just that in ten years I'm still expecting the impossible."

I ignored that comment, because it didn't matter, not when I had a double chocolate fudge roll.

"How come you always have my favorite flavor, Misty?" I asked between bites.

"Because they're for you, Ash. I've learned the secret of feeding you first if I want you to pay attention afterward." Then she smirked. "It's sort of like poke treats, right?"

I wasn't sure if I should have been happy or offended but it did kinda give me the feeling I was the pokemon and she was the trainer…

"What news would that be, Tracey?" Professor Oak asked. He was busy eating his noodles too, so at least it wasn't just me.

"We found another orb very close to the spot where Maya was that first day in Viridian forest. But the funny thing was it was just laying on the ground."

The Professor wrinkled his forehead in a frown. "Strange, I can hardly see it being there originally."

Tracey nodded. "Right, we thought that too. It seemed like someone must have taken it from the original site, and dropped it somehow."

Professor Oak rubbed his chin. "If so the force of impact might explain why the orb activated allowing Maya to exit the state of stasis she was apparently in." Then he grinned a little. "Though we don't want to run ahead, this is all just theory at this point."

"But a darn good one, if you ask me."

We turned to look behind us, and believe or not, it was Gary walking in the door and hanging up his jacket.

"You're still here?" I asked before I could think how it would sound.

He smirked. "Nice to see you again too, Ashy boy."

I frowned a little when I heard Misty chuckling under her breath. Then elbowing me she winked. "That's kind of cute, do you want me to start calling you that?"

Frowning even wider I coughed into my hand. "We were just helping out the Professor with _important_ research is all."

"The baby in the forest, right? Well I knew all about that too, Ash. Personally I think Granddad's theories are right on the money. We're obviously dealing with the same technology, thus culture, that stored away Red's Levieil."

"Red…?" Misty mumbled with a little frown.

Gary smiled. "But if you've just found an orb that matches the others, then that proves it." Walking past us and up to Tracey he motioned for him to hand him the orb. When Tracey handed it over to him he looked at it close and turned it in his hand.

"Seeming like a closer analyst should at least give us an idea of the age, that way we'd be one step closer to matching these orbs to the right historical race."

"Knowing the date could be helpful." Tracey agreed with a nod.

"Course it could. Not let's find out what it is." He said as he disappeared into the main lab room.

I crossed my arms. Why was Gary always ahead of me anyway?

Misty put an arm around my shoulders and grinned at me. "No sulking, Ashy boy."

I smirked at her. "Whatever you say, Red."

She just smiled playfully before rolling her eyes at me.

Gary made me feel like I was behind sometimes, but at least Misty still thought I was pretty great. Or...at least I thought she did. She did, right?

We'd just stepped in the lab when we heard the front door open and somebody step in. "Hello, is anyone home? Samual?"

"Mom?" I mumbled when she turned the corner and stepped into the main lab room.

"Oh so you are back honey? How did your big investigation with Tracey go?"

I frowned a little. It kinda sounded like she was asking me about a pretend playdate…

"From the looks of it, pretty great, Mrs. Ketchum." Gary added in without looking up from his microscope lens.

"Oh well that's just wonderful!" Mom said as she handed Maya to Misty.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble, Delia?" She asked as she smiled down at Maya.

Mom waved away the question. "Oh of course not! Why when Ash was her age he was such a handful! Little Maya was actually very well behaved."

I groaned. What was it about today that meant I couldn't catch a break…? But I guess it could get worse, or at least weirder anyway…

"Samual, what have I told you about eating this kind of junk food?" Mom frowned at the professor, and he grinned a little guilty. I guess she wasn't a fan of instant noodles…?

"Yes I know, Delia, but I'm afraid I don't have your clear knack for cooking."

She smiled, and it looked like she was really happy. I squinted harder at the both of them. Thinking maybe if I tried hard enough I'd be able to see what Misty talked about. But I guess I just thought it was kinda weird is all…

Before I could think about it anymore though, Gary spun around in his chair with a smirk. "Well, it looks like our Maya is about 2000 years young if this orb is any indication."

"2000 years…?" Misty said with a frown as she looked down at Maya, who was hugging the pokedoll I'd given her. I knew it was weird with the orb and everything, but I still could hardly believe she wasn't just a normal baby. The truth was, I really just wanted her to be. I didn't want things to be weird for her. But...there wasn't much I could do about it...

"Wow...what a long time ago…" Tracey mumbled seeming really amazed by the whole thing.

"Yeah…" I said scratching at the side of my face. "So what does all that mean professor?"

He sighed as he gently patted Maya on the head and then turned back to face me. "I'm afraid we don't know. But we should at least begin to consider the possibility that her family is long gone by now."

Misty frowned. "But what about other orbs? We don't know if more of her and Vilmos' race could have been preserved that way?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, it's very possible but…" He sighed again. "I'm afraid that's only a theory at best right now. The truth is, we simply don't know how desperate Vilmos may have been. It's likely that he would have given top priority to Maya. Who ever she was to him, we can be sure she must have been very precious."

"Ah orphan, eh?" Gary said. But the way he said it was softer than usual. "Well, I guess she was pretty lucky to find all of you, huh Ash?"

I nodded with a little frown. "Yep…" I stepped closer to Misty and looked down at Maya. "She's not alone as long as she has us so…"

"Yeah," Gary walked past and playfully slapped my back. "It's almost like you always have to keep up with me."

I frowned. "It's not like that, ya know?"

"Right," he said with a grin. "Well, no matter what happens with this orb business I think she's in pretty good hands."

Pretty good hands…

I kept thinking about that the whole rest of the day. Misty had to leave to go to a gym leader meeting or something, and I was just home with mom and Pikachu. Well and Maya too. Misty couldn't watch her with the meeting and all, so that meant it was up to us. But that just kept making me think too hard about the whole thing…

"You like that pikachu toy a lot, huh?" I said as I sat next to her on the sofa.

She didn't even bother to stop sucking on its ear and answer me. Smiling a little I sighed. I'd never had a little brother or sister, and in a way I kinda wondered what it would have been like. I guess I sort of always felt like the little brother… Like Misty and Brock were both trying to keep me out of trouble, but now I thought that maybe this was what it was like.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted as he ran from the kitchen to the living room. Jumping on the back of the sofa he smiled down at Maya.

"Pika…" She mumbled as she forgot all about the toy and reached up for the real thing.

Pikachu hopped down and rubbed against her. "Cha!"

"But I guess that Pikachu is your real favorite." I said with a little laugh. Pikachu was always popular, probably even more than I was, but that was okay. I didn't like Gary or Misty pointing it out, but really I wouldn't have rathered anybody but my best friend be loved by everybody.

"Well it looks like those two are getting along!" Mom said as she suddenly walked around the corner.

"Yeah, she loves Pikachu."

Mom smiled a little wider. "Oh I'd say she loves every member of her new family!"

Before I even realized it I was frowning. Then I was saying exactly what was on my mind. "Do you think Professor Oak is right about her real family being gone…?"

She sighed as she sat down in the chair across from us. "Samuel is usually right, sweetheart, but we just can't know for sure I'm afraid."

I stared at the floor. "Then she really could be all alone…"

"No, Ash." Mom said, and she sounded so serious that it made me look up. "She has all of us. And that's that, young man."

I frowned a little more. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that really… it's just…"

"You're worried about her, sweetie, you want her to be alright?"

I nodded, kinda glad mom filled it in for me, because I was having trouble figuring it out myself.

"Well she's going to be fine, Ash, no matter what the future holds, she's surrounded by people who love her." Then mom smiled and it seemed really carefree and sure. Standing up she walked over to the sofa and scooped up Maya. Maya laughed and reached out to wrap her tiny arms around mom's neck.

"See, even Maya isn't worried!"

I grinned a little. "Yeah, looks like it."

"So neither should you, besides you have a wedding to think about. You don't want to be a gloomy groom, do you?"

I scratched at the side of my face. "Not exactly…"

"So cheer up, sweetheart!" Mom smiled really wide. "Everything is going to be just wonderful! Maya is going to be our special little guest to see just how beautiful Misty is going to be." Then she stepped a little closer and her whole face got softer looking. "And to see that my handsome little boy, isn't a little boy anymore…"

Before I even knew it I felt all those funny feelings in my stomach, only this time I wasn't hungry. No instead it was almost like somebody was squeezing my heart.

Mom leaned in to kiss my cheek before pulling back sighing. "You look so much like your father, Ash. It almost makes me sad when I think about it, but the thing is…" Then she laughed even though I saw a tear slipping down her face. "It just makes me too happy at the same time."

"Mom…" I mumbled out as I choked back, trying not to cry too.

"Now, now, honey," she laughed again. "Don't you start too."

For a second or two neither of us said anything then she looked over at Maya who was leaning into her shoulder, half asleep. "Someone is very sleepy…" She whispered before disappearing into her bedroom and then walking out and closing the door behind her.

"There, now she should be able to rest without being disturbed." Then walking back over to me she stopped right in front of me and looked down at the floor.

"Ash, sweetie…"

"Yes…?"

She smiled when she looked up. "I know it's going to be a special day between you and Misty, but…" She gently held out her hands, and for a second I didn't really know what she meant, but then I got it. I remembered it from all those dance lessons with Brock. Putting a hand on my shoulder and holding my other one she looked up.

"But in a way, it's special for your father and me too. That's why I'd like just one last dance with him…"

I definitely knew I wasn't a great dancer, and I'd probably step on Misty's toes too but… But right then it didn't seem to matter much. Instead, I just grinned a little and started to go through all the moves Brock had taught me. But it felt different this time… It wasn't just a bunch of stuff to remember, no it was… Special.

Mom was looking at me kinda strangely, but I figured she must have been thinking about how I looked like dad. All I could think was that even if it seemed weird at first, weird to think about maybe being related to Professor Oak one day… Well, I just wanted her to be happy.

"Thanks mom." I whispered, almost like something I'd just been thinking or feeling slipped out and became real.

She smiled up at me. "You're so welcome, sweetheart."

I still wasn't too sure about that happy and yet sad feeling mom had talked about. The look that had been on her face when I first told her about Misty. But… I thought that just maybe it was a little easier to understand now. Like maybe Maya had taught me that. Like I got it now, or at least some. How it felt to worry about a little person who couldn't worry about themselves. Was that what mom meant, about me understanding someday?

Like if I ever became a real dad...

I didn't even remember my dad, but… But somehow I figured I wouldn't have been the same person if he hadn't loved me while he could. It made me realize how important it was. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be a dad for real, but if I was I wanted to do a great job of it. To be around. Looking over at Pikachu on the sofa I nodded. He smiled and nodded back. I knew I didn't really say it, but I thought he got it anyway…

Knew that it was a promise.

Because promises lasted forever…

 **As always, thank you all for the support through reviews and favorites, it means a lot! As was said before, updates are coming a little slower due to an out of state move I'm currently going through. But stick around because updates will come, if just a little slower.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Misty's POV)

I remember that feeling most of all. That second when your feet go from the warmth of the sand to the icy cold of the water. It's like that split second where the whole world shifts from one to another.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" After he appeared in the swirl of energy I reached to rest my hand against him.

"The gym pool was getting a little stuffy, don't you think, boy?"

It wasn't like he could smile, but in all these years I'd learned just what that glint in his eyes meant. The cold salt water was lapping around my ankles, and the sky was the perfect shade of blue. And in that second I was sure Gyarados and me were thinking the exact same thing. Lowering his neck down, he gave me the cue to climb on. Smiling a little softer I leaned in until our foreheads were touching. Then after a second I pulled back with a grin.

"Alright, let's go!"

Once I'd climbed on Gyarados he raised back up to his full height. The wind rushed past my hair and honestly, it was easy to get lost in a moment as great as this one.

"Come on out you guys!" I shouted as I tossed two hand fulls of pokeballs in the air. Kingdra, Staryu, Starmie, Corsola, and Politoed appeared and then landed with a splash. "Up for a little exercise, guys?" I asked with a wink as I glanced over my shoulder at them.  
Just as expected they didn't waste anytime in answering that. Not even waiting for me they all darted ahead, skipping through the water in as great a mood as I was. Looking down at Gyarados I grinned, but didn't have to say anything. With a roar we were off and I had to grab at him to keep from flying off.

I guess I'd been a little too effective at getting them motivated…

Kingdra was in the lead and leave it to him to be the first to dive. I knew what was coming next, so I sucked in a deep breath just in time before Gyarados followed him under. I closed my eyes and held on even tighter as I felt the waves rush in over us. But it wasn't like I actually wanted to miss the view, so opening my eyes it took all I could do not to lose what breath I had. Sure I'd seen it all before, I knew Cerulean bay like the back of my hand in fact, but it didn't matter.

It was beautiful.

Leaning out to the side I held on with one hand and stretched out the other one so I could feel the tickle of kelp we were passing by. Then up ahead a school of luvdisc darted in a panic away from us. I wanted to laugh, if anyone could cause a commotion it was my Gyarados and Kingdra.

We pulled up until we were neck and neck, but Kingdra wasn't giving any ground. Politoed swam off to our left, not seeming to care who won this round as long as he was enjoying himself. But following Kingdra's lead Gyarados launched back out of the water just long enough for me to gasp in a much needed breath. Then doubling back they turned so sharp I was beginning to wonder if I knew what I was in for, not that I wasn't enjoying it too, if I was honest.

So holding onto Gyarados as tight as I could I opened my eyes and smiled. This was my ocean… I belonged here just as much as my pokemon. That's why I never felt more at home, even on dry land. I leaned down until my chin was resting on Gyarados's head, he glanced up at me and I just smiled. We were swimming so near the surface now that I could see the sunlight shining off of his blue scales.

If there was one thing I wanted to say to right then it was definitely: "I love you." All of them, and this moment. This ocean. I just felt so free, so at home. Like I belonged here more than anywhere else. And I couldn't help but wonder, was this how Ash felt, was this feeling what motivated him to keep journeying? To see what was around the next corner? He must have feel about land the way I feel about water.

I felt my smile soften a little as I closed my eyes. We were complete opposites, big surprise. But...at the same time maybe that was the whole reason why…

I opened my eyes as I felt us lung out of the water again. I grinned as I watched the light bouncing off the water drops we'd kicked up.

That difference was why we fit together so great, right?

Somehow.

I laughed in between taking deep breathes. Finally they both declared it a draw when they came crashing into the shoreline at exactly the same time. Rolling off Gyarados I playfully frowned at the both of them.

"Great, you both won." I put my hands on my hips. "And almost killed me in the process."

They gave a slightly sheepish look before I rolled my eyes. "Well go ahead, work off the rest of whatever that was."

I sure didn't have to tell them twice because they were back underwater before I could even catch my breath.

Walking back down the beach I plopped down next to Daisy, who was as usual, trying to get the perfect shade of sun burnt.

Pulling down my ponytail, I tried to wring out my hair, that was dripping everywhere. Daisy lowered her sunglasses just enough to glance at me before she chuckled to herself. "You look like a drowned magikarp, Misty."

I smirked, knowing she was teasing me. "Funny, since you're almost as red as one."

"Like super hilarious, little sis." She grinned as she pushed her shades back up the bridge of her nose.

Glancing up at Tracey, he was literally following a Kraby around trying to sketch it. He'd scribble a few lines then the pokemon would skitter off and he'd trail after it. Meanwhile Psyduck was doing his due diligence at helping Maya and Ash complete a sand castle. I didn't want to mention that one side was definitely leaning...

I sighed with a grin. It looked like everyone was in their happy place today.

"So now all we need is more shells…" Ash mused to himself before looking over at Pikachu who was waddling back toward them with his little arms stuffed full of seashells.

"Pi, pika pi!" He said as he carefully dropped them into a pile.

"That's great Pikachu, just perfect." Ash said with a smile as he reached over for a couple and thoughtfully considered where to place them.

Pulling my still wet hair back into my signature side ponytail I walked over to them. Kneeling down I ruffled Maya's hair slightly before looking over at Ash and Pikachu. "Need some help?"

He looked up and seemed confused that his deep thoughts had been interrupted, but then he smiled.

"Sure, Mist."

"So, what's the floor plan?" I asked with a little laugh.

"We need to reinforce the left wall with steel plates, what way it'll be safe from a sudden legendary pokemon attack."

"Steel plates…?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He grinned and nodded before pushing a shell into place. "Yeah, that's why Pikachu got all these shells for us."

"Right…" I mumbled still finding it more than odd. "So, um what legendary pokemon attack are you expecting?"

Ash stopped and thought for a second before he stuck another shell into the wall. "Dunno, but this way we'll be ready for anything, even pirates."

I sighed. "Right, should have seen the pirates coming…"

"Psy…" Psyduck mumbled before he followed Ash's strange lead, and pushed another shell into place. It almost looked like it was straining him to do just that…

"Duwck!" Maya suddenly chimed in as she reached out toward Psyduck. Well that distracted him so he ended up mowing down the entire left wall.

"My castle!?" Ash shouted as he frowned.

I couldn't hold back my laugh now. "Well, looks like we know what legendary pokemon now. Not that all those 'steel plates' were enough."

Ash slumped his shoulders. "Oh man...I was almost done too."

I smirked. "I thought you were just trying to keep Maya occupied?"

He poked his index fingers together. "Well yeah, but I kinda got into it I guess…"

"Obviously." I said as I reached to pinch the side of his face.

"Hey oww…"

I smirked again before turning to look back at Maya. "She's getting pretty chatty, isn't she?"

Ash rubbed at the side of his face. "Uh yeah I guess so. I've heard her start saying lots of little words and stuff."

I smiled a little weakly at Maya. "But no Misty yet, huh sweetie?"

"She knows my name…" Ash said, grinning smugly.

I frowned over at him playfully. "Yeah, because who could forget a face like that."

"Hey…" He mumbled trying to look offended as usual.

I smiled. "Anyway, I guess she just hasn't gotten around to learning my name yet. Let's see...she knows Psyduck, and Pikachu, and-"

"Browck!" She suddenly shouted as if to further my point.

"And Brock apparently…" I mumbled as I looked over to see him and Suzie walking toward us.

"Hey Brocko!" Ash shouted as he jumped to his feet and started waving.

"I hope we're not late for the party?" He said with a laugh.

I sighed to myself. "If you count fortifying your castle from legendary pokemon attack, a party…"

"Psy-i…?"

I smiled over at Psyduck as I patted the top of his head. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to destroy it." I smirked. "And it was kinda funny seeing Ash react anyway, to be honest."

"Psyduck!" He said seeming relieved and happy.

Picking up Maya I stood and walked toward them.

"Oh aren't you getting big, Maya?" Suzie said as she leaned in close enough to make her laugh.

"Yes, she is actually." I said with a nod. "It's hard to believe it's already been about a month since we found her."

Suzie smiled softly. "I know what you mean, I had a younger sister growing up and it was amazing to see how quickly the time went by. When she grew up and even got married before me, it was almost hard to imagine."

Not missing a beat, Brock spun around and had his hands in hers. "I understand how hard that must have been, but fear not, I would be happy to even the score for you!"

Suzie looked a little taken back at first before she laughed. "You're too sweet, Brock."

"Anything for you, my dearest dear!"

I sighed. Yeah I knew they were technically dating, but I still wondered if Suzie might appreciate me dragging him away by the ear. I mean at least some of the time…

Coughing into my hand I tried to snap him out of his daze. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys could come, it's been awhile since we all could get together."

"Yeah," Ash said rubbing at the back of his neck. "I was gonna be training and stuff today, but Misty said we all needed some time to hang out." Then he patted his stomach. "And food does taste better at the beach I think."

"Yeah," I said playfully elbowing Ash in the side. "Ash pretty much thinks that's scientific. We should have Professor Oak look into it."

Brock and Suzie laughed, before Brock spoke up. "Well I could use a bite myself."

"Daisy has the sandwiches, help yourself." I said with a nod in her direction.

"Don't mind if I do!" Brock said rubbing his hands together.

Yeah it looked like everything was pretty much normal. I glanced down at Maya squirming in my arms and smiled a little, or at least the new normal. Sitting her down I watched as she crawled back over to Psyduck, before following him over to Brock and the rest.

"Hey Cutie, want some lunch?" I heard Daisy say as she pulled Maya into her arms.

She was just starting out, her whole life was still ahead of her, and by comparison I almost felt like an old maid. I smirked a little. I knew better than to ever tell Ash that, because knowing him, he'd just find a way to stick his foot in his mouth all over again. But that was the funny thing wasn't it…? It was like at the same time, I wanted to tell him that, if just to get some kind of assurance I was wrong.

I stared at Ash's back as he scurried over to the picnic basket. Within a few seconds he had a sandwich in each hand, and in a few more he was choking. I just shook my head as I watched Brock pounding on his back. Some things really never did change. Or at least that's what kept running inside my head as I watched the waves wash in around my ankles. I don't really know how long I sat there, just that it felt perfectly fine. Fine for it to just be, my ocean and me. At least for a little while.

"What ya doing, Mist?"

I turned my head to stare up at his brown eyes. I sighed. "Just thinking, Ash."

"Oh." Was all he said as he plopped down next to me. But what he said next threw me off a little. "Mind if I think with you?"

I smiled a little as I leaned to elbow him in the side. "Sure, just keep all your thoughts from getting mixed in with mine."

He frowned playfully back before looking as proud as ever. "Well, my thoughts are awesome anyway."

I leaned into my hand. "Oh really, Mr. Pokemon master? What makes them so great?"

He hesitated for a second before grinning at me shyly. "Because, they're mostly about you…"

I closed my mouth and had a good mind not to open it again for a while. But I just smiled a little softer instead. "Well, aren't you the sweet talker today."

He poked at the sand before looking up at me again. "But you're really worried about Maya, right? That't what you're thinking about?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" Then I turned to look at him straight on. "Is it not just me?"

He frowned before crossing his arms. "Mom said I'm gonna be a 'gloomy groom' or something, from worrying so much."

I couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Oh and I guess that automatically makes me a 'bitter bride' right?" I shrugged still grinning. "No offense Ash, but we make a terrible pair."

His frown slowly melted and he grinned back at me too. "Then that must make Brock the…" Then he stopped like he was thinking, and I knew he must have been trying to come up with another depressing word that started with a B. He ran his fingers through his hair before he just shrugged. "Brave best man?"

I laughed. "Brave is actually one word that perfectly describes Brock. Brave enough to put up with both of us, plus risk a slap from every girl between here and Sinnoh."

Ash laughed too as he stretched out his legs and leaned back on his hands. For a second he didn't say anything, then he spoke up, and almost sounded a little unsure.

"Do you think him and Suzie will get married too?"

I frowned, a little shocked by the question before I smiled. "Probably, before it's over. I mean Brock certainly seems eager enough. But it's better to just give them some time, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah I though so…"

I glanced at him guessing there was something behind him wondering about Brock. "Why were you thinking about that?"

He closed his eyes for a second before he opened them. "Well...the thing is, if Maya really doesn't have a family now then…" He scratched at the side of his face. "She's gonna need one that has a mom and a dad, right? I mean that would be great at least, ya know if she could have both…"

He looked over his shoulder at Maya playing with Brock in the sand. "And I think she really likes Brock and Suzie…"

"You mean...if they adopted her?" I asked gently.

He nodded before he pulled his knees up to his chin and stared out at the water. "Yeah, I thought she'd really like that."

I bit my lip as I suddenly felt my stomach twist in what felt like two different directions. "What about Tracey and Daisy, she likes them too, right…? And they're already married."

He thought silently for a second before he nodded. "Yeah, I forgot about that…"

I'd known Ash since he was just a little kid. I'd seen his hot head, his tears, and every little emotion caught somewhere in between. That's why I knew that look on his face right now. But what was harder was dealing with all of my own emotions. It was always like that. No one could make me anger or happier. And I honestly wasn't sure if that was the "by the book" definition of love. But either way, it was for us. Because at the center of it all was just, caring… Caring more about the other person than either of us did ourselves. Though maybe our biggest problem was just being too stubborn to admit that for so long.

But that was then, and this...this was the rest of our lives.

I reached to touch his arm, but waited until he turned to look at me, to speak. "And what about us, Ash?"

For a second he didn't say anything at all, he just stared at me. Then he frowned and for a seocnd I was confused, until I saw his face tremble. Then I knew he was trying not to cry. But closing his eyes and biting his lip he lost the fight and hung his head. I smiled gently as I reached to hug his neck.

"And what's all this about, Mr. Pokemon Master?" I asked softly as he cried into my shoulder.

But he didn't say anything, so I just spoke for both of us. "You didn't think I was just going to let you run away from a challenge, did you? I didn't let you have my badge just like that, now did I? Nope." I said gently, yet with enough firmness that he knew I meant every word.

"I've been on the sidelines rooting for you, for too long to do that, Ash…"

He slowly pulled back and sniffed away the last of his tears, before rubbing the back of his arm across his face. "Sorry bout that… I was just worried that we..." He mumbled almost looking embarrassed.

I smiled with a shrug. "Hey, we'll probably be crackpot parents, and we'll both get on her nerves plenty but…" Now he was getting to me with all the water. I felt my voice crack and just decided to close my month while I was ahead. But I frowned and tried to put on my bravest face anyway. Not surprisingly, that just made him suddenly laugh at me.

Then he reached to hug me this time. "Ya know I love you, Misty, you're my best friend forever…"

I bit my lip a little harder as I gave up fighting and just let the water stream down my face. "Y-Yeah yeah...c-cut the sweet talk, will you?" I mumbled out in-spite of how my voice was cracking. It didn't matter…

Nothing really matter but the rest of our lives, which… I felt myself smile. Old maid or not, were just beginning…

 **Sorry for the delay in updates, I had life complications that took up all my time over the last few weeks. Anyway I'm back on track now! Stick around for more soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Ash's POV)

"You'll be great, Ash, just stop worrying."

I wanted to believe Misty, but when it came to making fancy speeches I felt kinda out of my league.

"Just relax and answer any questions they ask honestly." Misty said as she tried to pat down a spring of my hair. But it sorta just sprung out as soon as she was done.

"But what if they ask about us?" I mumbled with a frown.

Misty just smiled. "Then tell them."

"Uh okay…" I scratched at the side of my face. Boy, Misty sure was in a great mood today. But it was almost like she could read my mind when I thought that.

She laughed before leaning to kiss my cheek. "I'm just proud of you, Ash…"

I grinned a little shyly before she playfully punched my arm. "Now get up there! Oh and Pikachu," she said turning to focus on him on my shoulder. "Help him out if he gets too stumped."

"Pi, pikachu!"

"Stumped…" I mumbled. "I thought I was gonna do good, and didn't need to worry…?"

Misty just smirked before pinching the side of my face. "You know what I mean, Mr. Pokemon Master."

I really wasn't used being interviewed even though it had happened lots of times before. It used to be I could just talk about battle strategies or how to be a good trainer, but now… Now I figured they were going to be asking about Misty, and maybe even Maya too. And that just made my stomach flip a little. But… But at the same time, I was really proud and happy too. Proud to be able to tell everybody.

"Here we go Pikachu…" I whispered to him with a nod before I sucked in a real deep breath and walked out onto the stage. Lots of lights and cameras started flashing so I tried to smile and just look natural. "Um hi everybody…" I mumbled into the microphone as soon as I was behind it.

I was afraid I was gonna go blank with so many people watching but I was trying to remember the little cues Misty had given me. "I'm really glad to be here…" I started to say. "And um...happy to uh…"

Looking out at the crowd most of the people were reporters and strangers, but I could see Brock and Suize in the front row with Misty. Tracey, Daisy and Mom and Professor Oak were there too. Misty nodded at me and I remembered what that cue meant.

So taking a deep breath I just tried to relax like she said. But that was sorta easier to say than do but, still I kinda got into it after a while. Or at least until some news guy asked me about the rumors about Misty, and I kinda froze up. Brock said later that my face had went red and that's why almost everybody laughed. Either way I just did like Misty said and told them the truth, or at least most of it when it came to Maya. I didn't say anymore than I had too about that. But everybody seemed pretty satisfied just with hearing that we were going to adopt her. Though maybe a few were disappointed that that whole thing about Chuck Ringer was wasn't true… Mostly I was just glad when it was over, it was kinda fun but still, crowds made me nervous. Misty nodded again and it helped me remember most of my closing lines, though by then I pretty much was just making it up as I went. Which I actually liked better anyway.

When I was finished and walked back stage again I heard so many people clapping that I could hardly believe it, but I did figure hearing and Misty and Maya was a really big deal. After the chairman finished up and everybody went off air I know I'd probably get swamped by a lot of people, but I was glad Misty and everybody got to me first.

Brock gave me a thumbs up. "Well I think you might have just inspired the next generation of Pokemon Masters up there, Ash."

I rubbed at the back of my head. "Yeah maybe...but I kinda got the feeling they were more interested in Misty and me than my battle strategies."

Brock grinned as he put a friendly hand on my shoulder. "That's just it, Ash, there's nothing the press love more than personal stories. And the way you talked about Misty inspiring you to battle harder, well they got the best of both worlds."

"I guess so…" I mumbled rubbing at my chin. Then I looked over at Misty. "How do you think I did, Mist?"

She smiled before sighing. "It was a little awkward just like I knew it would be, but I'm still glad it's out in the open. At least now the press can get their story straight." Then her grin softened a little. "You did good, Ash."

I smiled back before reaching to hug her. I was kinda caught up in the moment, so I didn't really notice all the people staring until we both heard this loud "aww" and saw all the camera flashes. Misty pulled back and tried to smile, but she seemed pretty awkward. She waved toward the cameras while she leaned into my arm. "You know, Ash," she started to whisper. "On second thought, this is probably going to get old fast…"

I knew Misty didn't really like all the attention, but I was kinda too happy to mind. So pulling her a little closer I waved toward the cameras and grinned really wide. Misty was pretty camera shy, but Psyduck sure wasn't, because he popped out of his pokeball right then and got in on all the rest of the pictures.

"Oh brother, can I please disappear now…?" Misty mumbled through gritted teeth and an awkward smile.

But I just laughed before kissing her forehead. "Nah, you're too pretty to disappear, Mist."

Her eyes softened a little before she smirked at me. "You just love hamming it up for the crowd, don't you…?"

I laughed again as I waved toward another camera that was taking our picture. "I was nervous, but it's kinda fun to be famous too."

She looked over at Psyduck posing for a reporter and sighed. "I guess, at least _some_ of us think so…"

When things calmed down I was really glad they had a reception for everybody afterward, because I was pretty starved by then. The buffet had lots of cakes and mini burgers so now I knew it had all been worth it.

"These are great, right Pikachu?" I asked as I patted my stomach.

"Pi." He said with a nod before he munched on another piece of cake.

I sighed almost full. "This food should be way more famous than we are, buddy…"

From across the room I could see Misty and Daisy talking with some group of other ladies and Brock was glued to the seat next to Suzie. It was still something to see him show so much attention to just one girl for a change, I guess he really was serious. Mom and Professor Oak were at a table together, feeding Maya. I just stared at them and then everybody else for a second. Then turning to Pikachu I grinned.

"I'm glad we're all friends, Pikachu. I mean that everything turned out like this." I lifted him out of his seat and held him over my head as I smiled up at him. "It's all really great, right buddy?"

"Cha!"

I smiled a little wider before I hugged him. "Yep, you can say that again."

"What a touching scene we got here… A twerp and his pikachu."

I frowned suddenly as I looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"Over here champ." I heard it say again from around a potted plant beside my table.

I looked around it with a frown. "Meowth, what are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Well lucky for you and yous Pikachu, I ain't gonna try and steal ya blind just right this second."

"What are you talking about?" I asked still not getting what he was talking about. He hopped into the empty chair across from me, and sat his fedora down on the table. Then straightening the collar on his trench coat he reached over for a piece of cake off of Pikachu's plate.

"Pi…"

"Cool it sparky, I'm here on important business for yous human friend."

"So if you don't want to steal Pikachu, then what do you want Meowth?" I asked blinking at him.

"Forget about what I want, kid, right now I have something _you_ want."

"That I want…?"

"Yep, you betcha. Information."

"About what?" I said frowning.

He smirked. "I happen to know people who know a thing or two about those mysterious jewels yous was looking for."

"The orbs!?" I asked frowning even more. "You mean about Maya!?"

He swallowed his piece of cake and started picking his teeth with one of his claws. "Could be, either way my information is very reliable."

I narrowed my eyes. "How do I know you're not just trying to trick me to steal Pikachu."

He reached for his hat and put it back on before hopping down from the chair. "Like I told yer girlyfriend before, life ain't got no guarantees. But…" He glanced back at me. "Sometimes when yous only got one shot at solving a top notch mystery… Well you talk chances."

I frowned. There was no way I trusted him, but… If he did know anything about the orbs that could help Maya then...

"Why do you want to help us…?"

He laughed. "Oh there's plenty in it for me I can assure you, Twerp. But that's more my business than yous. So are you in or not? I could lead you to my friend that knows about the jewels, or I could just disappear, and wes can forget all about this. Your choice, Twerp."

I crossed my arms, thinking about it hard. He was probably talking about trying to steal Pikachu once he got us cornered or something but… But it wasn't like me and Pikachu couldn't just thunderbolt him if he tried anything. We'd have everything totally under control.

I stood up. "Sure Meowth, we're in."

"Pika pi…?"

I winked at Pikachu. Maybe Meowth was just lying, but if he did know anything about the orbs than we had to check it out no matter what.

He grinned back at me. "Good choice, kid, now just follow me…"

So me and Pikachu followed him out, but after a while I was starting to wonder where we were going…

"Isn't this the shopping district?" I asked looking around at all the stores.

Meowth huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I guess it is, but I ain't gonna buy you anything so I wouldn't worry about it, kid."

I frowned and looked down at him. "You do know I'm not really a kid anymore, right?"

Meowth laughed. "Sure, but you'll never catch up with my cat years, _kid."_

I just sighed. I guess I'd be expecting too much if any member of team rocket was trying to help out, plus use my first name.

"Pi…" Pikachu said as he walked next to Meowth. I had the feeling Pikachu was still pretty suspicions. And I guess I was too, or at least I was when Meowth suddenly turned down an ally.

"Are yous coming or not?" He shouted over his shoulder when he saw me just standing there.

I frowned before running to catch up with him. Finding out about Maya was the most important thing, Pikachu and me could handle anything else. "Are we getting close?" I asked once I'd caught up with him.

He nodded. "Yep, I know a little dive just around the corner, the head man there as the information yous looking for."

I was glad we were getting close, but I still wasn't sure why he wanted to help us out. Though I figured with all the problems he was having with Jesse and James he might not being thinking straight.

"And here we are, the Cerulean Grind." He said as we stepped out of the ally and next to a...well I guess it was a coffee shop, but I'd never been here. But coffee wasn't really on my list of favorite things so…

Meowth push open the door and a little bell jingled when he did. The shop was almost empty, but the guy behind the counter looked up when we came in. He had a thin mustache, and didn't really seem like he smiled too much…

Meowth climbed into one of the seats by the counter and waved his paw in the air. "The usual, oh and with extra cream this time, Jack."

"Jack" didn't say anything he just grunted and turned to start making the coffee. Pikachu sat down next to Meowth, but this felt so weird I wasn't really sure what to do. But looking over his shoulder the mustache guy finally noticed us.

"What'll it be…?" He asked without grinning at all.

"Uh…" I mumbled. Somehow I got the feeling this guy wouldn't have been happy if I told him I didn't like coffee. But thankfully Meowth stepped in.

"Give the kid a latte with chocolate and party sprinkles. And for the electric rat, a caramel with the works."

"Pi pikachu…" Pikachu grumbled as he glared over at Meowth, who just looked pretty smug.

Then he sighed. "Well anyway, as yous can see I've been hitting the cream pretty hard these days…" He crossed his arms and for a second he looked really hurt. "But that's just what happen when yous friends abandon you…"

"Uh…" I mumbled. "What about the orbs?"

Meowth clicked his claws against the counter thoughtfully. "Right, that is what yous all is after, so…" Then he looked up just as out drinks were sat down in front of us. "Hey, Jack, the kid here wants to know about that strange customer yous got in here they other day."

Jack scowled as he rubbed at a glass with a rag. "He's not a customer, he didn't buy anything."

"But he was asking lots of funny questions, right?" Meowth went on before taking a sip of his drink. I just stared at mine before scooping off some of the whip cream and eating that.

"Yes," Jack said coldly. "Asking about the gym leader."

I choked and almost inhaled a sprinkle. "Why'd he want to know about Misty!" I shouted as I pounded the table suddenly.

But that just got the Jack guy looking even angrier. Meowth waved for me to sit back down. "Yeah, yeah kid, but calm it down, will ya." Then he grinned when Jack turned his back to us. "Jack here ain't much for reading the paper, so I doubt he even recognizes you, much less knowing about your little engagement to the twerpette."

I frowned and poked at my whipped cream with my spoon. "Yeah, so how do you know he had anything to do with the orbs."

Meowth got a really smug look on his face. "That would be because yours truly was there that day. Being such a great crook as I am, I noticed that he was carrying something in his coat pocket. And as it went when he stepped outside, I followed him. I saw him when he pulled out the orb. It was shining like a jewel, just like the ones yous kids been finding."

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

Meowth frowned and shuffled in his seat. "That I can't say, because he was fast enough to get away from even a master criminal like me…"

I sighed. That sure sounded like the old team rocket I knew...

"But I do know how he looked! He had blonde hair about down to his shoulders, and he was pretty tall to boot. His clothes were weird too, like something I ain't never seen no where before."

I frowned. "Why would someone with the orbs want to see Misty…" Then my eyes opened a lot wider. "And what if he's dangerous!?" I hopped off the stool and ran toward the door. "Come on Pikachu, we need to go find Misty, she might be in trouble!?"

"Pi, pikapi!"

But I almost ran right into somebody when I went outside. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-" But when I looked up I frowned and stepped back.

"Team Rocket what are you doing here!?"

Jesse and James blinked at me looking totally confused before James spoke up. "Meowth called us to have coffee, what are you doing here?" Then he glanced over at Jesse. "Ash never really struck me as the coffee type?"

She nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Now I was confused. "Wait, did you just call me Ash?"

James frowned a little. "That is your name, isn't it?" He asked and it sounded like he was being sincere.

"Well yeah but…" I mumbled. And why were they wearing normal clothes and not those weird uniforms…?

But before I could ask about that Meowth sprung out the coffee shop door and pointed a claw at us. "Aha and look at what we have here yous two! A terwp and his valuable Pikachu! And they're all alone too, grab um you blockheads!"

I frowned at Meowth and balled my fist. "Is that what this is about, you lied about this whole thing just to trick me so you three could steal Pikachu!?"

Meowth shrugged. "Well yes and no, no I didn't lie about seeing the guy with the orb, that part is actually true, but this is the part where my real motive is revealed."

"But meowth…" James said still looking confused. "We didn't even bring our pokeballs."

"What!" Meowth shouted as he slapped his forehead. "What's wrong with yous guys!"

"We've already been over this, Meowth." Jesse said frowning. "We want more out of life than always losing to this twerp and his Pikachu."

"But we can win this time!" He shouted.

"I'm not so sure…" James said scratching the side of his face. "Besides, we've already told you, we're giving up that kind of life." He reached for Jesse's hand and smiled. "Now, why don't we get a cup of coffee?"

Jesse laughed as a weirdly happy look came over her face. "Oh why I'd love to, James."

"Oh brother!" Meowth groaned as he held his head. "I was hoping such an easy chance at Pikachu would shake you two to your senses!"

"Meowth," James said turning to face him. "We already explained it all before," he balled his fist and got a dramatic look. "Love is the only thing more important than endless money and recognition!"

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Well great for you, you ain't got any of the three."

Jesse shook her head before she smiled and leaned into James's shoulder. "No, we at least have one of those things."

Meowth frowned and almost looked sick suddenly. "I think my cream is curdling right in my own stomach…"

I kinda got what he meant, I mean love was great and all, but this was almost too weird to watch…

"And we owe it all to you I guess…" James said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Me…?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yes, if you'd actually let us catch Pikachu, than we'd have been too caught up in our accomplishments to ever notice the softer side of life."

"Um, you're welcome...I guess…?" I mumbled still not really sure what I had to do with them dating of all things…

They were about to walk into the shop again when Meowth stopped them again. And this time the look on his face looked so bad I almost felt sorry for him…

"Oh you two sure can talk big with all your love stuff, but what about your old pals!? What about _our_ partnership! We were a team even before we ever met this twerp and his Pikachu!"

"He has a point there…" James said rubbing his chin.

"Oh well that's easy!" Jesse said still sounding really happy. It was weird… "We can still be the best of friends, Meowth!"

"Oh no," he said shaking his head. "I ain't gonna play house cat for you two love birds!"

"But Meowth…" James said with a sad frown. "We don't want to leave you behind." Then he looked down and sighed. "We've been friends for so long, that we're really more than that, we're a family. An odd, mostly dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless."

Meowth frowned and stared down at the sidewalk. "Yeah well...three's a crowd is what I say..."

"Or cosy?" Jesse said with a softer smile.

"What are you guys trying to say?" Meowth asked.

"Well," James started. "We'd like you to be our old pal again, just like before… In fact, we could use your help with our new business deal."

"I'm listening." He said without unfolding his arms.

"I've decided to embrace my passion for collecting, Meowth," James said with a grin. "By sharing that feeling with others. So... I'm going to open a hobby shop!"

"You mean run an _honest_ business?" Meowth asked sounding shocked.

James shrugged. "Well, we'll use cheap materials, and have an unfair markup, but otherwise, yes."

Meowth thought for a second before he glanced up at James. "Just how unfair a markup are we talking?"

"We can look at the figures over coffee, if you'd like…" He said before holding out his hand for Meowth to shake it.

He thought hard for a while before he sighed and shook. "Okay fine, Jimmy, but just one cup, and it's only on an experimental basis."

"Great, you won't be sorry, Meowth!" Jesse said before she pulled him and James into the coffee shop.

I looked over at Pikachu, he just shrugged back at me.

"I guess we better find, Misty, huh Pikachu?"

"Pi pikachupi!"

I smiled at him. "Okay, then let's go!"

By the time we got back to the party everyone was starting to go home, but looking around I found Misty at one of the tables. I hadn't made it all the way over to her before she got up and started heading my way, though.

"Ash! Where have you been?" She said looking worried.

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Uh...I went to get coffee with Team Rocket...?"

She sighed before smirking at me. "On second thought, I don't think I even want to ask…"

 **Thanks for the** **continued support and reviews, they mean a lot! More coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Misty's POV)

I'd heard Brock describe Ash and me as an "old married couple." Which wasn't exactly true, or at least not yet. But I got what he meant. It had something to do with Ash being as stubborn as a rock type.

I leaned into my hand as I stared over across to the other side of the gym pool. Ash was pushing a broom with all the enthusiasm of a depressed gloom. I smirked. It didn't matter how old he got, he was _always_ going to be the same old stubborn, sulky Ash. And while usually it annoys me, today I was actually enjoying it.

"Having fun, Psyduck?" I asked with a smile as I looked down at him floating in his pool ring.

"Psy?" But of course he seemed confused by the question. Ash on the other hand just huffed and slumped a little lower over the broom handle. So grinning a little wider I walked over to him and leaned into his shoulder.

"I love you, Ash."

He stopped, frowned and mumbled something unintelligible before sighing and facing me.

"Can gyarados really use earthquake…?"

I winked at him. "Mine did, didn't it?"

He scratched at the side of his face. "But did you have to use it on Pikachu…? Wasn't that kinda mean?"

I crossed my arms. "It was a battle, Ash, and you're the one who insisted on it to 'see how strong I'd gotten.'" I said in air quotes, before reaching to poke him in the nose. "You just didn't expect me to win, admit it, Mr. Pokemon Master."

He hesitated for a second before he looked off to the side. "But Pikachu is weak to ground moves, and we should have had the advantage…"

"That's the point, Ash." I said nodding confidently. "You have no idea how many cocky little kids I get in here with the first electric type they can find. They all think they'll win because they have a type advantage."

"Well type isn't everything but…"

"But you still didn't expect me to win?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"No, I guess not…" He mumbled before his face softened a little. "Sorry, Misty…"

I put my hands in my pockets and rocked on my heels, just savoring the moment. "What you'd rather knowing you were marrying a pushover?" I asked playfully.

He scratched at the side of his face. "No but...I still didn't want you to beat me."

I sighed. "Oh no, is this another session on the male ego coming on?"

Then he gave me those sad childish eyes that I figured he'd never grow out of. "I wanted you to think I was strong too…"

I just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything, then I finally gave in. "I do think you're strong, Ash…"

Now he's the one who started to smirk, and I realized I'd just been fooled by those eyes yet again. "Me and Pikachu were just warming up anyway, so… We were probably going kinda easy."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, easy?"

"Well we didn't want to hurt you or gyarados or anything." He said with that same old ten year old snideness that made my blood boil.

"Easy huh…?" I mumbled trying to keep my cool, but from the way my eyebrow was twitching it was a dead give away. And as usual Ash knew just how far to push it, which was always too far.

"I love you too, Mist." Was all he said without taking that snide look off of his face.

But two could play at this…

Smiling I reached to wrap my arm around his. "And you have no idea how much, baby…" All it took was a little push and he was forcefully swimming with Psyduck.

Bobbing back to the surface he spit out a mouthful of water and glared up at me. "What was that for?"

Fishing his hat out of the water I wrung it dry and plopped it on my head. "For being a sore loser."

"I'm not sore…" He mumbled as he watched Psyduck float by.

"Psy-i?"

"Yeah right…" I said with a playful smirk as I bent down and reached out my hand for him to grab. It was a move that I regretted as soon as I saw that gleam in his brown eyes. So I wasn't really surprised when he pulled me in with him.

Surfacing I frowned over at him, but he just laughed. "Now we're even, Mist."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never battling you again, Ash."

He grinned wider. "Because you're worried you might lose, right?"

"Ash!" I shouted as I sent a splash his way that almost toppled poor Psyduck.

"Psy-i!"

"Just another day in the life of the Ketchums, huh guys?" We both turned to see Brock walk in laughing at us. Suzie's Vulpix was prancing in behind him, and they both stopped beside the pool to look down at us.

"Hey I'm not a Ketchum yet…" I grumbled as I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the side ledge.

Ash laughed before splashing water right back at me. "No, but you want to be, so that says a lot, right Brock?"

"You bet buddy." Then Brock looked at Ash and tried to whisper something. "Though you might want to take it easy in case she changes her mind."

I huffed and wrung out my limp ponytail. "I wouldn't miss forcing him to be stuck with me for anything!"

Brock laughed again. "Well, that's a romantic notion."

Little did Brock realize that Ash completely redefined "romantic."

"Anyway," Ash said as he climbed out of the pool and scooted a little closer to me. I could tell he was just a little worried, and for the moment I liked it that way… "What are you and Vulpix doing here?"

"Tracey asked me to come take a look at Dewgong's egg, he said it's going to hatch soon."

"Oh right," I added in. "Our Dewgong is going to be a dad soon!"

"Oh when did he get married?" Ash asked as cluelessly as ever. Brock and I just both raised an eyebrow without saying anything. Ash shrugged and laughed. "Oh come on guys, I know pokemon don't really get married, but I mean when did he find a special friend?"

I sighed. "His 'special friend' is from a water type reserve here in Cerulean. She was rescued at a young age when one of her flippers were injured. They were going to release her once she got better, but by then she loved her trainer too much to leave. They met at the beach when I took my Dewgong there to train." I shrugged. "I guess it was pretty much love at first sight from there."

"Well, the egg is as healthy as can be, me and Vulpix gave it a full checkup."

"That's good to hear Brock, thanks." I said with a smile.

Ash grinned and leaned back on his hands. "I bet the baby seel is going to be really cute, Mist!"

I nodded. "Of course, and strong too, since it'll have champion Cerulean gym blood."

"And speaking of cute…" Brock said as he whipped out a picture from his wallet. "Look at this, Suzie introduced me to her niece the other day, and you know what happened!?"

"Uh what happened?" I asked trying not to laugh at how over the top Brock was acting, as usual.

"She called me 'Uncle Brocky!' It's like I'm practically one of the family already!"

I sighed with a grin. "Well congrats, Brock." Then I smirked over at Ash. "And guess what Maya said yesterday?"

"What?" He asked.

I got a smug look. "'Mist.' I 100% heard her right too."

Ash laughed. "She must have learned it from me."

I frowned playfully and ribbed him in the side. "Oh you would take credit."

To be honest it felt great right about then, almost like old times… And it was nice to not be thinking about orbs or anything stressful that had been going on. To just relax and feel like everything was back to normal. But the truth was, I was worried, underneath it all anyway. If what Meowth had said could actually be believed than someone was looking for me, and more importantly, probably Maya. But I couldn't let myself worry too much, because I knew that no matter what happened, we'd be there to protect her. We'd be there for each other too, and that was, after all, the only thing that mattered…

So sighing a little I stood and walked over to pull a towel off of a chair. Draping it over my shoulders I tossed Ash another one next. As funny as it was to see him with his unruly hair dripping wet, I figured I'd be the one stuck taking care of him if he got sick.

"I hate to be the one to mention food," I said smirking a little at Ash. "But we both missed lunch."

"Mind if we make it a double?" Brock asked as he looked up from petting Vulpix.

Putting my hands in my pockets I nodded and rocked on my heels. "Sure, I'd love to see Suzie."

"Yeah that's great, Mist, but…" Ash mumbled. "But what about my clothes?"

I smirked. "Looks like you'll have to borrow something from Tracey."

"Yeah I guess…" He whispered with a frown.

Brock laughed. "You know I was going to ask why you both always swim in normal clothes, but I think I already know the answer to that."

I shrugged. "I guess we're both just sore losers…"

Today just seemed quiet and honestly that's what I was loving the most about it. After calling Suzie and giving Ash time to borrow some of Tracey clothes the four, well five counting Maya, headed for a restaurant. Though that may be too strong a term for the burger joint I headed to without even questioning. I wasn't really sure if it was just because Ash was rubbing off on me, or if it had more to do with not wanting to take Maya into a fancy place. She was pretty well behaved but sometimes she still loved to get loud, she reminded me of Ash in that respect actually. Not to mention I wasn't too sure he would have met any dress code with Tracey's baggy clothes on. Tracey was still a lot taller than Ash, so his jeans were rolled up an extra cuff and his sleeves were a little long.

It made Ash look even more like a little kid, and just between you and me, I thought he looked cute that way.

"You like ketchup too, huh Maya?" He said as he playfully waved a fry in front of her face. She clapped happily before reaching to take the french fry from Ash's hand. "Pikachu loves it too, right buddy?"

"Pi pikachu!"

"Pika!" She shouted back loudly. I cringed a little when all eyes turned toward us. "Don't stir her up too much Ash…" I mumbled awkwardly.

But Brock just laughed. "They just want to see what a cute baby she is. Isn't that right, Maya?" Brock said in a playful tone as he tickled her chin.

She laughed back and tried to swat away his hand. "Browck!"

Suzie smiled to herself without saying anything, but I thought the look on her face was a little different than usual. But I thought I understood it. Brock was an amazing guy when he didn't act like a lovestruck idiot. He was also great with kids, which made sense given how many siblings he had. I knew those were two things that impressed most women, and I didn't think Suzie was any exception. If Brock just knew to be himself and cut the act, he probably would have landed a girlfreind way before this. But at the same time, well I was glad it had turned to be Suzie.

"She sure loves you Brock." I said with a soft grin.

He laughed. "They don't call me Uncle Brock for nothing, you know!"

"My niece loved him too." Suzie added with nod and smile to me.

"Oh yeah, Brock mentioned he got to meet her and your sister." I said back.

She nodded again. "Yeah, he even cooked us all dinner."

I glanced his face going red out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't say anything, we all just listened as Suzie went on.

"Anyway, my parents were wondering if you could make them something too? I told them what an amazing chef you are."

"M-Meet you parents…?" He stuttered out.

I smirked over at him, and admittedly got even a little. "Not afraid of your in-laws are you Brock?"

He slid down in his seat a little before staring down at the table. Ash just laughed and handed Maya another fry. "Looks like she got you back, Brock. But family isn't so bad, they just want you to be happy, so… So if you really love somebody than they'll just be really happy for you."

I glanced at Ash, almost a little shocked. When he said stuff like that he sounded like a kid living in a dream world, but I thought that maybe if everyone could see things the way Ash did then it would be better.

Suzie looked down before smiling softly over at Brock. She waited until he turned to meet her eyes before saying anything. "Well, than my parents should be very happy for me."

I was still the same romantic, so I couldn't stop myself from smiling… Was this the first time Brock had basically heard her say she loved him? I wasn't sure, but from the look on his face, I thought it might as well have been anyway.

"Y-You mean it, Suzie?" He choked out.

"Of course." She said with a laugh as she turned back to her shake, as if it was a stupid question.

"Easy, Brock." I mumbled since his head looked like it was about to explode.

He balled his fist, and I expected him to go into one of his tangents any second, but this time he let it go with a big sigh. "Oh I love you too, Suzie." He almost sounded dizzy.

I sighed before popping a fry in my mouth. "Wow, now I feel like the old chaperone."

Suzie laughed and Ash smirked at me. "That means we're both old, Mist"

I rolled my eyes at him. "When are you going to learn not to agree with me when I say stuff like that, Ash?"

He scratched the side of his face. "Oh sorry, I always get that mixed up."

Before I could give him more grief, Maya looked over at me with her wide green eyes. Pointing her little finger at me she smiled ear to ear. "Mama!"

I froze and just looked at her. But Ash didn't see, fazed at all, he just smiled and picked up to sit on his lap. "Yep, she's great, huh Maya?"

Brock and Suzie got quiet but they were smiling. I on the other hand didn't know what to say at all. But finally I managed to reach out to brush a lock of her brown hair out of her face. "You won't mind that, sweetie…?"

For a second she almost looked confused by my question, then she looked up at Ash who laughed softly. "Of course not, Misty. Anybody would be lucky to have you as family."

I squinted and turned my head in a frown. I wasn't angry, but I was still fighting from showing my tears. Of course they'd all seen me cry before but… But maybe I was just hiding them from myself. Because I just never believed it would happen, that it could happen. It wasn't even a possibility. I never believed I was waiting for anything. That I'd ended up as anything other than second best. But she was sure, and so was he.

"You're both crazy…" I choked out even though my voice trembled a little.

"We're all crazy then." Brock said as he reached to put a hand on mine. Ash followed and put his on top of Brock's, then Suzie joined in and now we looked like the four musketeers. Or five once Pikachu put his little paw on the top of the stack. Maya clapped her hands in approval, and I frowned again.

"So what…?" I mumbled with a smirk. "One for all, all for one, or are we going to say something even cheesier?"

"No I think that works." Brock said with a smile.

Finally I smiled back. "I love you guys…"

Ash grinned at me with that typical boyish look on his face. How he'd managed to not end up with a million scrapes and scars from his reckless adventures, was a real mystery. But he didn't. No his face still looked as pure and innocently confused as it had the first time I saw him. Though after stealing my bike it took a while before I believed it wasn't just an act. But now...now I knew it was just Ash. My Ash, the one and only. And a million years, or bad opinions weren't ever going to change that. So why did I care…? Care about anything else.

On the way home we stopped for ice cream, which seemed more like a brain freeze contest between Ash and Psyduck. Then Brock saw a stand selling roses and swept Suzie into one of his romantic tangents. In the end it was more than I could take, so I drug him away by the ear anyway. Ash pulled me into a photo booth, and me and Pikachu took turns stealing his hat for each picture. It was just like it used to be, like it had always had been. By the time we'd made it back to the gym the sun was almost ready to set. When we all swept into the lobby we must have sounded almost drunk on silliness.

I could see it by how Daisy just looked up and smiled at me. So more than anything I knew I was home. We all were…

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting…" Said a man's voice who had just walked in after. He had blonde hair down to about his shoulders, and something about his face almost seemed like it gleamed.

"Can I help you, are you here for a challenge?" I asked without taking the smile off my face.

He shook his head without taking his eyes off of me, or should I say Maya who I was holding. "No, but…" He took a few steps forward and surprisingly knelled in front of me. He was almost unusually tall, so that doing so still put him a little above eye level with Maya in my arms. So looking down at her I watched as his face flicked with a million different emotions. She just stared out at him, before a smile appeared on her face. She laughed and clapped her hands before reaching out for him.

But he just stood back up and with a bittersweet look on his face took a respectful step back. "Can I please explain…?" He whispered, almost as if he had spoken any louder his voice would have cracked.

"Explain what…?" I asked gently, almost instinctively trying to comfort him.

He smiled softly before he gave an odd full bow. Between his clothes and that gesture, he almost seemed like a man misplaced in time. But next he said…

"My name…" I just looked at him as something in his eyes almost felt familiar. But whatever rational reason why I thought it was, disappeared as soon as he went on. Somehow I knew just when to clench my breath, almost like I was bracing for a blow I already was expecting...

"Is Vilmos."

 **Thanks for sticking with me guys, keep those reviews coming! More chapters on the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Ash's POV)

Sometimes I wondered if things would really change. Back when I was just a little kid it seemed like forever until I was old enough to get my first pokemon. It felt like time was really crawling by, ya know? But that changed once I met Pikachu and all my other friends. Then it all felt like it went by way too fast, and before I was ready we had to say goodbye… No matter how many times it had happened I still wasn't good at saying goodbye. I didn't figure I ever would be. But sometimes you have to left go if it's the right thing to do.

But that never stopped you from really just as bad though…

I tried to put my arm around Misty, but she still just felt kinda stiff, so I pulled it back and scratched at the side of my face. We both hadn't said much since Professor Oak and Tracey had made it to the gym. They were busy questioning that guy Vilmos and he looked like he was explaining a lot. I wanted to know what was going on too, but I'd already found out the most important thing. Probably the hardest thing too. He was Maya's dad…

He'd been looking for her, and saw all that talk in the paper, and that picture the paparazzi had taken. It all made sense down, that's why'd he'd been asking about where to find the gym leader. He'd said something about the orbs and I knew he was going to probably explain things later, but right now it didn't even feel like it mattered. No because all I could think about was what I could see right in front of me. He was holding Maya and she was smiling and laughing like she'd really missed him… That's how I knew he wasn't lying, it was the way Maya knew him right away.

I knew I should have been happy… I should have been glad that Maya had found her family after all, but I couldn't seem to feel anything but sad. Only it was worse than just that… And I thought Misty was feeling even worse than I was. Without saying anything she turned and took a few steps out of the room. She was moving like she was mad, she just seemed… Empty maybe?

"Pi…" Pikachu said sadly as he pointed at the door she'd just left through.

"Right...we'd better go…" I said with a nod.

Stepping out I looked both ways but didn't see Misty in either direction. I frowned wondering what to do now, but Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and sniffed along the floor for a second, then he pointed to the right.

"Thanks, buddy." I said with a little smile before we both headed in that direction. The hallways were lined in tanks filled with all kinds of water pokemon. Most were from Kanto, but some were imported from other regions too. They all looked really active and healthy, and I knew that was because Misty took such great care of them. Nobody loved water pokemon like Misty did. Nobody was as good at training them either, she was so strong. But sometimes I sort of got the feeling she didn't think so herself.

I frowned when I thought about that, it was pretty awful.

Up ahead I saw her on the step ladder sprinkling food in top of one the tanks. A whole bunch of luvdisc were gobbling it up almost as fast as she could pour it in. I walked up beside her and pressed my face to the glass. "They eat like me, huh?" I said not meaning to sound as happy as I did. But when she didn't say anything back I looked up at her with a frown. She wasn't looking at me at all, and she'd stopped feeding the luvdisc, she was just standing there.

Then slowly she took a few steps down the ladder and sat the jar of food down. Finally she looked over at me, but it was pretty easy to see how puffy and red her face was. She looked down at the ground and tried to put on a brave face. I knew she really was brave, but I knew she'd just been crying too.

She was gonna be my wife before long, so I should have been comfortable with just hugging her right then. Because she looked like she needed a hug, but I… I didn't, I still felt like I might be pushing my way into something that felt private. But crying all by yourself isn't good either, so I tried my best.

"You're crying…" Was all I said though.

She shook her head without look up at me. "No Ash, at least not anymore."

"But you were, I can see it by your face…" I added rubbing the side of my arm awkwardly.

Misty rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and frowned. "Oh great, I hate crying in front of people."

"Even me…?" Was what I said before I could think if I should or not.

But at least she finally looked up at me. She looked up and almost seemed like she didn't know what to say. Biting her lip she frowned even more. "Especially you…"

"Why…?" I mumbled back.

She almost smiled, but it wasn't the happy kind, no it looked like it hurt to do. "Because you were usually the reason I was crying in the first place, and letting you see that would have been like showing weakness in front of your rival…"

"But we're not rivals…" I said picturing Gary, and thinking she was nothing like that.

She wiped at her eyes again. "Oh yeah we are, we always have been. You the cocky little show off who always had to be stronger than anyone else. And me, the stubborn know it all who had to be right. I'd say we were almost perfect rivals, the only problem was I fell in love with you…"

"Oh…" Was all I said.

"And I guess not letting you in to see the worst sides of me, well it's just a hard habit to break." She said almost smiling again.

I felt my fists ball but I didn't know what to say. But I still said a lot anyway. "But I wanna see it!" I didn't realize I was gonna shout, but I did. Just like I didn't realize I was gonna cry enough I felt water running down my face. "How can I take care of you if you don't let me!?"

I'd closed my eyes so tight I couldn't see her face, maybe I was almost afraid to anyway. But the next thing I felt was her arms around me and her face buried into my shoulder. I opened my eyes but she didn't say anything, I could just hear her crying more now. I could feel her rocking back and forth each time the tears got stronger.

"Everything I love always goes away…" She mumbled in between sobs.

I reached to hug her back as hard as I could. "I'm not going away so...so that's something...right?"

I heard her laugh, but it didn't sound happy. "Are you going to mean that after twenty years of dealing with me?"

I pulled back so she could see my face. Then I smiled and I knew I really meant it. "What about after fifty years, or a hundred or five-hundred? And it'll be even, because you'll have to deal with me too."

She smiled slowly, and even though it still looked a little sad, and thought there was something really beautiful about it. "You know, I used to hate that I loved you… But I'm starting to warm up to it, at least a little…"

I laughed and hugged her tight again. "I love you, Mist."

"Yeah, yeah, you too Mr. Sweet Talker."

"Cha!" Pikachu said as he jumped onto us and made it a group hug.

We just stayed that way for a little while before she finally let go and rubbed at her eyes. They were even more puffy now, and her hair was hanging in her face, but I still thought she looked really beautiful.

"I just want her to be safe and happy…" She said softly, and I knew that she meant Maya.

I smiled. "Yeah me too, so it's up to us to make sure she will be, no matter what." I reached out to take her hand. "We've gotta go talk to Vimos and see for ourselves, Mist. Then we can feel good about that she's found her family."

Misty nodded slowly. "Yes I know… It's just...I was just starting to think of her as...well ours…"

I felt my face fall a little, I knew just how she felt. That must have been that funny feeling in my chest. It was that feeling mom had talked about before. Know I really got it. But I'd felt something like it before… It was when you had to let go of someone you love so much. When you saw that it was the best thing, because maybe they needed space to dream or grow. But one thing I knew for sure, was that you don't ever forget that person. You keep loving them no matter what, and one day...one day they'll always find a way back to you.

"We'll see her again, Mist, I just know it, trust me." I finally said, and felt completely sure.

She squeezed my hand and smiled softly over at me. "I'm holding you to that, Mr. Pokemon Master…"

I laughed and turned to head back in to see Vimos, I had a lot of questions I needed to get answered. Questions to make sure Maya would be safe and happy. Because that's what a real dad would have done, and I wanted to do my best in case I ever got to be one.

When we made it back inside Tracey met us at the door and almost ran into us.

"Oh Ash, Misty, there you are, we were looking for you so Vilmos could explain things."

I glanced back at Misty for a second, just to see if she was really alright, and ready for this. She just nodded between Tracey and me, before she walked over to where Vilmos and Professor Oak were talking.

"We're ready, if you'd like to explain." She told Vilmos in a kind voice. "Hopefully we can you somehow?"

He looked up at her and then back down at Maya. "You've already helped me greatly."

Misty smiled a little weakly before reaching to brush a lock of hair out of Maya's eyes. "It's okay, we were glad to do it…"

"Regardless I should explain…" He looked over at the window, and for a second didn't say anything at all. "The world has changed in 3000 years…"

Misty nodded, trying to show him that she wasn't surprised. "We understand some of what happened, about the war going on during your time. That's why you hid the leviel, and…" She hesitated. "Your daughter…"

He reached to run his fingers through his blond hair. "And myself. I hope that in so long mankind has perhaps learned something?"

Misty looked down and then back up at him. "Something yes, everything no. But the future can always learn from the past."

"Yes...I imagine so…" He whispered before he reached to pull back his cloak and pulled an orb just like all the others, off his belt.

"Your Professor was explaining that in this day and age something called pokeballs have replaced our crystal orbs?"

Professor Oak rubbed at the back of his neck. "I think replace is too strong a word, your inventions are surely far superior to ours."

Vilmos shook his head. "If you've found a way toward peace, than you've already done far more than we ever have. This orb contains my partner, Golett. He was another of our worlds greatest achievements. And it was then that I had, for a short time at least, hope for our world. If we could only focus our efforts on the sharing of life instead of finding new ways to extinguish it then…"

"You made golett…?" I said totally amazed.

He smiled. "My people, our scientists, but not I personally. I am not a man of invention, I was simply one of her majesty's guards."

"Her majesty?" Misty asked."

"Our queen Valentina. It was my sworn duty to protect her even at the cost of my own life." He closed his eyes and didn't say anything else at first. Then reaching for another orb on his belt he held it up to us.

"This is her orb."

"S-She's in there?" Misty asked sounded really shocked.

He pulled it closer to his chest, and Maya looked at it almost like she was wondering what it was too. "Yes, the levieil were locked away to deprive our foolish of their means of killing, and our queen was locked away for her own protection. She and…" His eyes got a sad look in them, almost like he was remembering something. "She and our daughter…"

For a second Misty didn't say anything, but then she stepped closer and looked down at Maya again. "Your daughter…" Then she looked back up at Vilmos. "You were married to the queen?"

He smiled slightly, but it still didn't seem all that happy. "In secret of course, for the sheer lack of nobility in my blood would have left a stain of scandal that could not be removed. But for how long could we hid our child in secrecy? Perhaps I was all too willing to disappear through history, to be lost into another time. I could only dream that it would meet us, and our love, with greater kindness than the one to which we supposedly belonged. My golett was the first to awaken from his orb. We were all connected and he was aware of the levieil's own awakening. From there he was sent first to retrieve our daughter's orb and then the queen, and lastly myself. It was a mistake, an accident that my daughter's orb was lost in that process, and awoken prematurely."

Then he looked between Misty and me. "You have my highest gratitude for caring for her in my absence."

"So…" I said thinking out loud. "You woke up next right? So what about your wife, the queen, what happened to her?"

Misty glared at me a little from over her shoulder, and I almost wondered if I'd asked the wrong thing. When I saw the hurt look on his face suddenly, I was starting to think she was right…

"My queen is still sleeping… A rest that sadly will not cease… Her own orb was encrypted with special care that was meant to protect her from her enemies. That would ensure she was only awoken in a time that was safe. You see, she was to be awaken in the presence of the meeting of both levieil. Their mating song was the key, as it were." He smiled weakly before shutting his eyes tightly. He looked like he was hurting.

"It's only fitting that my selfishness at keeping those two lovers apart should repay me this way. But...I am happy that they are at last free… They deserve that happiness after so long apart…"

"And what about you?" Misty said suddenly, and her voice almost sounded a little angry. "What about Maya, what about what all of you deserve? No family should be kept apart!"

"I thank you but…"

"But what!?" She shouted back. Then shaking her head she smiled sincerely at him. "You may have missed the levieil's song, but did you know that their son as started his own family now?"

"There is still a wild population…?" He whispered in disbelief.

Misty reached to put a hand on his shoulder before she glanced over at me for a second. "Love is the most powerful thing ever, not even death can stop it, so what threat is distance?"

"What are you suggesting…"

Misty looked down and then back up at him. "I'm not a scientist either, but I understand the ocean, and all the pokemon that live there. What about your levieil's grandchild, they're be ready to start their own family soon too? If we can be there for that song, then wouldn't it unlock the encryption just the same?"

Vilmos didn't say anything at first, no he looked like he was thinking. "If a resonate partner could be found by the youngster than yes… But I fear the odds are not in our favor…" But then he looked up, and I thought his face looked a little bit different. Almost like he had some kind of hope. "But when has love ever bowed to extraordinary odds…? Ever surrendered to the impossible…?"

"Never." Misty answered with a nod, and the look on her face reminded me just how tough she really was. She smiled. "Never in a million years, let alone a measly 3000."

After that Professor Oak and Tracey kinda took over again. I wasn't really sure what I should have said, but I just kind of stood there until Misty nodded and walked out.

"Pi?" Pikachu said pointing after her again.

I thought he was right, following her did seem like a pretty good idea. I knew she was really strong, but I didn't want her to have to be. At least no all by herself. So when we followed her out we saw her walk pass Daisy in the lobby and go into the main pool room. I was going to go in after her, but when I was about to I just stopped for some reason. So I stood there in the doorway for a second. But she turned to look at me and smiled softly. I guess I felt better seeing that, like I really wasn't pushing my way in.

So stepping in I walked over to her. She took off her shoes and sat down on the edge of the pool. Without saying anything she called out Psyduck and sat him carefully in his pool ring. Once he was in the water floating he seemed pretty happy.

"Psy!"

I smiled. It was funny how much he liked water even if he couldn't swim. But I thought he felt safe with Misty there watching out for him. I guess always felt better too… So kicking off my shoes and putting my socks in my pocket I stuck my feet in the water.

"So what did you think?" She asked suddenly. "I guess I talked like I knew what I was doing back there…"

"I thought you were great, Misty." I said with a grin. "Pikachu did too, right buddy?"

"Pi pikachu!"

I smiled even wider. "See that's two against one."

She smirked a little, before pulling down my hat over my eyes.

"I guess I'll have to believe it then, huh...?"

Frowning for a second I straightened out my hat before looking back over at her. I was about to say something, but I stopped when I saw she was crying again. When I was a really little kid I used to think it was impossible for people to cry without making any noise. Mostly because I always did if I got hurt or something. But that all changed one day when I saw mom crying all by herself. I didn't really understand it then, but since then I'd learned that it was mostly because you didn't want anyone to hear you. It was because you really wanted to hid all those feelings...

When I grew up I learned to cry like that too. But ya know...sometimes I think little kids have better idea about it. Because that way, if you make lots of noise, someone will hear you and come and help. Then you wouldn't ever have to cry alone.

But none of that mattered, because Misty wasn't alone, and neither was I. So when I put my arm around her and started to sniffle too, well it wasn't so bad on either of us. Or at least as bad as it could have been…

"I'm really gonna miss her too…" I mumbled even though my voice was kind of wobbly.

"I guess it's selfish, but…" She bit her lip before going on. "Taking care of someone almost makes you feel like you know where you belong. Like you get your purpose… Sometimes you don't feel so lost…"

Then she smiled even though I could still see tears on her cheeks. "Maybe that's why I liked hanging around you so much, huh? Since you'd have been lost without me?"

I rubbed the back of my arm across my face before looking back over at her. If I'd still been a kid like when we met I would have said that I could have took care of myself, that I didn't need anybody's help. But it wasn't true… So I just smiled instead of saying anything. Then she leaned into my shoulder and we just got quiet for a while. I was staring at Psyduck splashing around, and I could have been thinking about a lot, but I really wasn't. I was just happy to sit there like that…

"But you were really the one giving me a place all along, Ash…" I heard her say lightly.

"You know what I think…" I said.

"Hmm?"

I smiled wider. "I think we both needed a friend back then, to not be alone. Because everybody needs a friend, Mist."

"Yeah…" She said slowly. "I think, Mr. Pokemon Master, you might just be right…"

When I felt Pikachu rub up against my face I grinned. I was right about it I knew that for sure… Knew it because, for all the hard times and rough battles, your friends always had you back. They'd always be there for you no matter what.

Because even if friends didn't always last forever, well I knew mine would…


	11. Chapter 11

**Please over** **look any typos, I was in a** **hurry to get this out to you all, so I didn't once it over like usual. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 11 (Misty's POV)

Sunrise over the ocean. I'd never found anything like it, and I knew I never would. I felt the breeze rush through my hair as I coasted down the hill toward the cape. All I could do was think today, think of everything that had happened in my life up until now. Maybe I couldn't help but wonder how I managed to have so many regrets and hang ups in just a little over 20 years of living. Every knock and bruise may have left a mark, but it was more than that… They had made me stronger too. They had made me the person I was today.

I gripped the handlebars of my bike as the coast got just a little closer. Cutting through the grass I let myself struggle over the sand; pedaling until my legs almost felt numb. And as soon as I reached the waterline I jumped off and let my feet touch the ocean. My ocean.

Was it okay to be hurt…? To feel worthless sometimes? To lose your faith and need someone to remind you why you're struggling on…? I sucked in a deep breath and I could feel the salt almost burning my lungs. But it was alright, because right then I felt alive. Like even all the pain I'd went through was proof of that.

So even if I could feel the same old tears well up from the same old aches...I just smiled. I looked down at my left hand and tried to burn the image of that engagement ring into my mind. Just so I could try and remember it, believe it. Then I just let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Turning back to my bike I reached unpack my fishing pole. I untangled the line and double checked my lure before I stared back out at the water. Then with a familiar twisted of my wrist and arm, I let the lure fly. It was a cast I'd probably none about a million times already. Including that morning when I'd caught Ash.

I liked quiet though, and in the morning it was perfect just to be alone here. To just be able to listen to the waves coming in. Ash never had the patience to just sit around unless he was too full to move. I smiled a little as I imagined him still face down in his bed in Pallet. But the last few days had been a lot to deal with I admit. And mostly I knew he was worried about me…

Dealing with losing Maya wasn't something I was over yet… Because you just don't forget about someone you care about, but… But I understood why Vilmos must have been so happy to find her again. And if I could do anything to help reunite him with his wife, Maya with her real mother, then I knew I had too. Beside everything Professor Oak was trying to do to help, I knew they were all counting on me. The levieil were like family to me too though, and I didn't want to do anything to hurt them. I almost felt bad that I didn't fully trust Vilmos yet… But I was just worried about it all… I'd been the one recommending him find the other levieil, to be there when they met.

But deep inside I wondered if I was wrong to do that. Wasn't it the life seed crystal that his people wanted to use as a weapon…? He seemed sincere, but could I really believe him? If I lead the levieil into a trap than I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. But...I had to think about Maya too… I thought I should have just talked to Ash about it, but I didn't really think he'd notice if Vilmos really was suspicious. Somethings I just felt he might not be the best judge of. But I did need someone to talk to…

"Wow, it's pretty early isn't it?" I heard Tracey say with a yawn as he stumbled down the hill and over to me.

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled. "Morning, Trace."

He grinned back and saw his eyes crinkle in that way they always did. It reminded me just how long we had been friends, and how glad I was that we were family now.

"So...you wanted to talk to me?" He asked softly.

I looked back at the water before nodding slowly.

He just took a step closer before sitting down and taking out his sketch book. He lined up his pencil with a seel sleeping on a rock several yards away. "I think I might know what about already though." He said simply.

I reeled back my line just a little before sitting down next to him. "Are we making a mistake trusting him…?"

Tracey's eyes looked focus and yet almost blissfully pleasant as he sketched out the sleeping seel. "I've thought about it too, Misty." He said, before adding in: "But I don't know what other choice we have, I mean if his wife's life really could be at stake?"

"Yeah I know, I feel the same way…" I whispered out agreeing.

"But we have to be careful all the same… Not just for the levieil, but for Maya's sake. We have to make sure he really is a safe person to leave her with."

I sighed. "I feel bad saying it but… I almost wish he wouldn't have showed up at all, Tracey…"

He nodded. "That's not really selfish, you're just worried about so many people you care about. About Maya, the levieil and even Ash, right? You _both_ took it pretty hard." Tracey smiled softly over at me. "It isn't something people like you or Ash wanna admit to, but I think you both would make really great parents."

I tightened my grip on my fishing rod. What could I really say to that…? So biting my lip I swallowed hard. "Maybe...but that's a pretty long ways off…"

Tracey smiled and it almost looked like he was teasing me in his own way. "Of course, but you can still look forward to it, right?"

I let go of a little sigh as I felt a tiny grin fill my face. Then looking over at him I smirked. "Is Daisy starting to rub off on you already?"

He laughed, then got a little quiet, before going on. "Well she does talk about it a lot… So who knows, maybe one day I'll get to be a parent too."

One part of me never really thought of Daisy as the maternal type, but in another way, well I guess she had an easier time with some of it than I did. "Don't make me an aunt, I'm old enough…" I mumbled out pretending to be worried.

He smiled again. "I guess it's just a lot to get used to. You know, life changing so much…? But all we can really do is our best, right Misty?"

I nodded as I watched my lure bob aimlessly in the tide. "Yeah...guess we have no choice."

Then he smiled a little softer at me. "But you know, Misty, you should just try and not worry so much. You're getting married soon, you shouldn't be anything but happy."

I grinned a little to myself as I felt the line jerk just a little. Still too soon to reel it in though.

"Now I _know_ Daisy has been getting to you." But then I sighed. "It's not that I don't agree with that but… I'm just not somebody who can just take it easy when so much is going on. I guess I'm sort of high strung, huh?"

"Well you feel really responsible you everybody, that's for sure. But you know, Misty, you don't have to be, we're all here to help out. So that's what's going to happen with Vilmos and the levieil too. We're all going to be there in case things go wrong." Then I noticed his face go much more serious. "And that's a promise... " Then he almost smiled again. "But for now...why don't we just give him the benefit of the doubt. The things is...people will do all sorts of things to protect the people they love, so maybe that's all he's trying to do now. Let's give him a chance."

I thought about what he said before I nodded slowly. "Okay...sure, that makes sense I guess. Thanks, Trace…"

He just smiled back, because he could say anything else my pokegear started to ring. Pulling it out of my pocket I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mist, are you up already…?" A half asleep Ash asked me. His hair still looked like he'd just woke up, and even Pikachu on his shoulder looked to be dragging.

"Obviously, but what are you doing up already?"

He yawned before rubbing at his eyes. "We're supposed to find the Leviel today, right?"

I nodded. "Well yes, but the plane doesn't leave until 11 anyway. Are you all packed?"

He nodded, but almost looked like he was falling back asleep standing up.. "Yep…"

Professor Oak had located the levieil, and it seemed this one was a female. She was heading to a region pretty far away, where her potential mate was responding. We had to be there at just the right time, so we were leaving a little ahead of her expected arrival. I was so nervous and worried, it wasn't like I could have slept late even if I wanted too.

"So…" Ash started to say as he opened one of his eyes to look back at me. "Are you alright…?"

I smiled a little. "Yes, Ash, I'm fine. But thanks anyway…"

He grinned a little, and if he hadn't been so tired I figured I would have been able to see his teeth the way I usually did.

"Well meet me at at the gym, okay? I'll throw some coffee in your face until you rejoin the living." I teased.

He frowned. "Couldn't we just have donuts instead…?"

I smiled. I knew his taste palette had never gotten much past the ten year old stage. "Sure, whatever, Ash, if it'll take a sugar rush to get you going."

"Well sugar is better than caffeine…" He protested.

I grinned wider. "That's just because you're not a gym leader. If you were, you'd have a completely different view."

Packing up my pole and bike I rode back with Tracey and started going through the motions of feeding all the pokemon their breakfast. When I got to the tank with my gyarados I noticed Vilmos was staring it at him with a wistful look on his face.

"Good morning." I said, in a friendly tone.

He snapped to look at me, almost like I'd pulled him out of something he was lost in.

"Ah good morning… Excuse me, I was simply admiring your partner."

I smiled as I climbed the ladder to the top of his massive tank. "We've been together for while, that's for sure." Gyarados met me at the top of the tank and leaned into my hand. I smiled down at him.

"You seem to be very much at harmony." Vilmos said simply, but like everything about it him, it almost seemed sad. In a way it made me feel guilty for not fully trusting him.

"We weren't always…" I said slowly.

"Oh?" Vilmos looked at me.

After dropping in Gyarados's food I carefully climbed down the ladder. When I reached to bottom I turned to face him. "When I was about Maya's age I had an accident with another gyarados, so for a long time I was terrified of them."

"I see… How did you manage to overcome your fear?"

I smiled and turned back to look at gyarados. "Well...as it turns out this gyarados was there for me when I needed help, so all at once we became the best of friends instead… And…" I said looking down at little as all the memories of how hard that time was filled my mind. "It was right after I had to go through a hard time, and um leave some of my friends behind so… So I really needed someone to be there for me."

Vilmos smiled. "Your strength and mastery of sea dwelling pokemon is very apparent. My people would have called you a 'jalura,' or guardian of water. It was the belief that some few were chosen by either the land, sea, air, or stars. Because their life force was found to align with a part of the universe around them."

I smiled thoughtfully. "Well I've been drawn to the ocean for as long as I can remember. Even since I was little…"

He nodded. "And if I were to guess, I would say that your husband is drawn to land in the same way?"

I flinched a little. I guess somewhere along the line he just assumed we were already married. But thinking about what he had said... I narrowed my eyes and tried to understand what he meant about Ash.

"Or perhaps, air." He clarified as he thought about it more carefully.

"What do you mean exactly…?" I asked.

He smiled softly. "He is a person of great freedom. Of great curiosity. Yes I think, perhaps the air is much more fitting in his case."

Well that did actually make sense. He wasn't just driven to one thing the way I was. He wanted to see it all. I smiled. "I think you might be right."

"This mixture of air and water, it is an elegant pairing of spirit." Then his face fell just a bit, like what he was remembering was painful. "My wife was...is, of stars. While I am just a stable person of land. We were complete opposites, and her presence always seemed too wondrous to ever touch from the ground where I was to remain. She would always look toward the heavens and ask deeper questions than even our philosophers could pose. I was just her bodyguard, her humble servant, but she would call me by my personal name and try to engage me in her musings."

He smiled slightly. "She truly felt greater than this world deserved… And as my feels for her grew, and our conversations lingered I worried what was to become of us. Then when just once I subcame to those feelings, those dreams, and I kissed her, I feared the death sentence as soon as I pulled away. But as if by some impossibility, she returned those feelings, and we were wed in secret shortly afterward."

I just looked at him softly. It sounded like a fairytale I would have read as a kid. It reminded me of all those ideals about love that I'd built up over time. Yeah...all the ideals I'd almost given up on… To think that they had played out so many times over before I ever was even born… It made me want to believe in humanity, believe that in the end there was no room to be cynical…

"That's beautiful…" I whisper with a little smile.

He returned the smile before he turned back to gaze into the tank. "Like all stories of love… All stories where the meaning, and the emotions are true. Levieil, also believes in an ideal such as that… Which is why not even the insanity of war could keep them apart forever." Then turned to me and something in his eyes looked like he was pleading with me.

"Please help your people to never repeat those same foolish mistakes."

The truth was, what could just one person really do? I wasn't sure, but one way or the other I knew I'd do my best, and then… Then somehow everything would be okay. It would because it had to be...

So I just smiled at him and reached to touch his shoulder. "You're a part of this world now too… Your whole family is…"

He didn't say anything at first, then he nodded slowly. "Thank you, you could have serviced among the poets perhaps too. For I sense your, respect for such things. Your gentleness of soul."

I smiled a little more cheerfully. "I don't know how much of an artist I would have made, but I do respect love. That's why I never really could give up on it, even when I thought it had given up on me…"

He didn't say anything, he simply nodded and smiled. Because we both could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. I didn't even need to look, just from the rhythm I knew who it was. And when I turned I wasn't surprised to see Ash's still sleepy face walking toward me. His hat was sitting a little crooked and he had grabbed a handful of donuts on the way in.

"Morning, you guys." He said in between bites.

I just shook my head and grinned a little.

Vilmos looked between us and, for the first time, laughed.

"Good morning, Ash." I said as I walked over to him and reached for a handkerchief out of my pocket. He had chocolate frosting on his face like usual. Ash blinked at me, seeming confused at first then he grinned and took it from me. "Oh...guess I got a little too into breakfast this morning, huh?"

I shook my head again. "No shock there, Mr. Pokemon Master. Anyway, are you ready, we only have a few hours before our flight leaves?"

Ash nodded. "Sure am, me and Pikachu both."

"Pi pikachu!"

"Good," I said softly before my voice drifted out a little. "Let's go say goodbye to Daisy and Maya then, okay?"

It something I was looking forward to doing but...but I felt better about everything than I had earlier at least. When we found, Daisy she was in the lobby flipping through a celebrity gossip magazine. Maya was sitting in her lap staring curiously at the pictures of overly dramatic movie stars and the like.

"Mist!" She shouted suddenly in her baby talk as she grabbed at the page Daisy had just turned to.

I sighed as I leaned over the counter to see what the latest story was the rumour mill had churned out.

"You're still like all the rage, Misty!" Daisy chimed in. "There's a _huge_ story on whether you're going to retire as gym leader now that you're settling down with Ash!"

I sighed and frowned a little. "Why would that have anything to do with me retiring in the first place?"

"Well," Daisy said, more than happy to explain it to me. "Some men are real sticklers for not having their women work at all! I mean like real old time thinking."

I smirked over at Ash. "Looks like they figured you out alright, a real stickler."

He frowned a little. "Hey...I don't even know what that word means…"

"Strict. It basically means you'd be a jerk to get your own way about everything." I added in.

"Well who'd marry anybody like that anyway?" He said crossing his arms, seeming offended by the article.

I just smiled when Daisy spoke up again. "Well apparently Dorothy Frenshall, you know the star of the 'Young and Beautiful,' got into a very controlling marriage!"

I sighed. "Just try not to ruin Maya's image of men completely."

She waved away my comment. "Oh like please, Mist, me and Trace are the picture of wedded bliss, and that's all she's been seeing around here. And speaking of my darling Tracey!"

Tracey walked in with a suitcase under his arm, and almost looked a little startled when Daisy suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck. In her other arm she held Maya and winked at her.

"See you like just have to find a good one like this!"

I shook my head before turning toward Vilmos. "Let me apologize for my sister ahead of time…"

He smiled slightly, but looked as confused as his daughter. "Anyway," I said speaking up. "It's about time we head to the airport, you know how bad the delay can be if you're late. We can't afford to miss that flight."

Daisy's face fell a little as she got an almost serious look for once. "Try not to get hurt, okay you guys…?"

I smiled at her. "Of course."

Then she looked at Tracey and slowly kissed his cheek. "Promise me, alright, Trace?"

He nodded and tried to smile at her reassuringly. "We will, I promise."

Next I walked over Maya and gently lifted her chin with my finger, until she was looking up at me. For a second we both just looked at each other. And for all the mixed feelings and hurt that I still felt, well...the love I had for her was still stronger than any of that… It still made anything so worth it…

"We're going to go bring your mama home, sweetheart…" I whispered before leaning to kiss her forehead. She looked up at me with an almost confused look on her face before she reached for me to hold her.

"Sorry, I have to go…" I said gently as I caressed the side of her face. "But I'll be back soon, I promise…"

She still didn't seem too happy about that, but almost like she understood, she reached to hug Daisy's neck and just watched us leave.

It had been a little while, I thought I should have been able to expect it all more than I had by now… But it still hurt. So slinging my backpack over my shoulder I tried to walk ahead of everyone else, if just so they wouldn't see me start crying again…

But leave it to a certain _someone_ to come jogging up beside me at just the wrong moment. I frowned when I felt Ash staring at me, but I still couldn't hold back the few silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Can I...carry your bag?" He asked slowly like he wasn't sure how else to help. The truth was, Ash wasn't exactly the best when it came to human relationships, or how to deal with them. But the thing was...well he had such a good heart that he still wanted to do what he could, even if he wasn't sure how to go about.

So I just grinned a little at him before reaching to squeeze his hand. "I'd rather you just hold my hand." I answered simply.

He looked down and frowned a little, before he looked back up at me and smiled softly. "Okay, Mist, whatever you say…"

Pikachu hopped from his shoulder to mine and rubbed against my face until most of the tears were gone and mingled in with his fur. "Cha…"

I smiled wider as I almost felt like crying for a totally different reason. No matter what else happened, I knew I had something that _was_ mine. That always would be. And...who knew where that might lead someday… So for just a second, I let myself think about what Tracey had said. Yeah, no matter how unbelievable or far away it felt right now…

Because forever was such a long time, well I figured anything was possible. I felt him squeeze my hand a little tighter. Anything was possible now...

So I didn't let go for the whole flight through. Because I didn't know what was waiting for us. Tracey and Professor Oak were sitting in front of us, Brock and Vilmos were behind. But Ash and Pikachu were right next to me so...so I didn't feel nearly as afraid as I wanted to be. As I thought I should have been...

When we came close to landing Ash leaned toward the window and smiled down at the city lights below us. It was just after sunset down. I couldn't help but think about what Vilmos had said, about Ash feeling about air like I did water. To see his face right now, I knew he had been right. The look of curiosity and wonder at seeing any new place almost made me understand why he had left for so long… But the toothy grin he leaned into my shoulder to give me, helped me know he loved just one thing more…

Me.

After one landing, one burger joint, and one playful argument over Ash's poor idea of how to sample a culture, we made it to the hotel. I almost felt sorry for them, the five of them having to share a room. I could imagine poor Vilmos victim to Ash's loud snoring. Honestly, it made me wonder how Brock and I ever got any sleep when we were all traveling together. But at the same time I sort of missed that, and I would have rather we'd all just camped out like old times. I never thought I choose that over a hot bath and soft bed, but tonight it was hard enough to sleep as it was, without being alone in a strange place too.

I sat up and stared across the room at the silhouette of the TV, debating if I should just give up on sleep and turn it on. But at the same time I knew I needed to be at my best tomorrow, so I forced myself to turn over and try to will myself asleep. For a fleeting second I almost thought I was drifting off when the sound of a pokeball activated jolted me awake. I sat up and tugged on the bedside light, on high alert.

But instead of something dangerous all I saw was...Psyduck. But from the looks of it, he was actually sleep walking. Why was I even surprised…?

Stepping out of bed I walked over to him before he could walk right out the door to the balcony, and probably right over the side for all I knew. "Psyduck, wake up will you?" I said as I stood in his path and bent over to shake him a little. Finally he seemed to pop out of his daze and look up at me confused.

"Psy…?"

I sighed as I grabbed his hand and lead him back to the bed. Picking him up I sat him the empty side and then climbed back in myself. "Look, if you're going to let yourself out of your pokeball, then you might as well just give me some company, alright?"

He blinked a few more times like he was struggling to process it all, before he grinned widely.

"Psyduck!" He shouted as he happily snuggled down in the covers. I rolled my eyes before tugging the light off again.

"Goodnight, Psyduck…"

But I didn't hear him say anything back, so I glanced over and could see the silhouette of figure already fast asleep. "Well so much for keeping me company…" I mumbled with a playful frown. "At least he doesn't snore like Ash…"

"Psy...i...psy...i...psy...i…"

I cringed, wondering why I had spoken so soon? To do us all a favor, I think I'll just skip to the morning… Just like the one before, when I met Ash he already had icing on his chin, but at least this time he had an excuse. Sort of anyway...

"I was bringing you breakfast, in case you wanted to sleep late and missed it."

I sighed as I reached past him and desperately toward the coffee pot in the lobby. "Thanks…" was all I mumbled before plopping into a seat. Without saying anything I reached to grab a chocolate frosted donut from his plate and slowly dipped in in my drink.

"You look kinda rough…" He mumbled, before apparently thinking better of it and waving his hands in front of himself defensively. "Not that you're not still great though!"

I rolled my eyes. "Great save, Ash. Anyway, I didn't sleep too well last night…"

"How come?" He asked simply.

I shrugged. "It was a lot of things, I guess. Today is really important, and it was a strange place and everything…" I said trailing off, knowing the _everything_ was really just Psyduck.

Brock was too busy video chatting with Suzie, and almost kissing his computer screen I'll hesitant add… While Tracey and Professor Oak lost in some conversation about a research topic. Vilmos was the only one that didn't seem like himself. Not that fully knew him enough to tell, but something seemed off… But it wasn't like I could blame him… we were just going about our lives like always, while he was waiting… Waiting and wondering if he was going to lose everything he cared about… He was waiting for his life to start again… I thought I knew at least a little how he felt. It felt so long ago now, but just months before I'd been in the same place for only a slightly different reason. So for his sake, and for Maya, I pushed past my tiredness and tried to rally everyone.

My efforts worked and before noon we had rented a boat and were headed out to sea. With the wind blowing in my hair, I felt a strange mix of excitement and calm come over me. One the one hand I was finally home again...but on the other I knew everything that was at stake… I thought everyone else was beginning to realize that too, because no one said anything for the entire two hours we were going. Then like the tempo had changed, I felt something… I wasn't sure how, but I could feel her near, so I turned to Professor Oak.

"I think she's here." I said with a determined look.

Tracey cut the engine on cue, and Vilmos closed his eyes almost like he sense it two.

"Yes…" He whispered slowly. "Your Jalura heart is not wrong…"

I just smiled softly without losing all the seriousness I felt. The surface of the water was calm, but I knew below it something important was about to happen. It wasn't just nature following it's course...no it was so much more beautiful and meaningful than just that. And today...because of Vilmos...well it meant just that much more…

So after fitting on our diving equipment, Ash, Vilmos, and me were ready to go.

"Be careful guys…" Brock said behind worried eyes before he gave us the signal that meant "free to dive at will."

I just smile one last time at all of them before I fitted the breathing device over my mouth. I knew there were people afraid of the water, and maybe some had a right to be. Some people even thought that sea had taken some of their loved ones from them… But I knew it could never be the true cause, the one to blame. Much like the levieil and Vilmos himself, I thought I could feel the pain of the ocean. The pain and the happiness mingling into the waves…

But it was okay… Just like I'd comforted Maya when she would cry and not be able to sleep, well I wanted to comfort this ocean. To bring it some peace…

Closing my eyes I let myself fall backward over the side and into that black and blue world. Then open my eyes and righting myself I looked around for Ash and Vilmos. Vilmos' blond hair was swaying around him in the waves in a way that almost reminded me of the levieil's glowing tendrils. Ash gave me a thumbs up before swimming next to me and taking my hand. Then he reached for Vilmos' with his other, and just like that the three of us swam ahead. This time we weren't relying on any radar, no it was just my feeling… Something unexplainable inside me that told me she was near. She had to be. I knew humans probably weren't supposed to be able to feel the resonances between the levieil, but… The close we came the more I could feel it. She was close and so was he. They had traveled far to find each other, and just like my Levieil the two had waited to reach each other. With their meeting so close I could feel the pulsations getting louder. Vibrating against my skin… But unlike before, I felt no need to dive very deeply this time.

No instead we were still close enough to the surface to see the sunlight streaming through the waves. I could almost feel it warming me… I felt a soft touch on my shoulder and looked over to see Vilmos gazing at me. He held up his hand slightly as if reminding me to listen. So I closed my eyes and did, trying to focus as hard as I possibly could. This time I could almost see her in my mind's eye. Feel her emotions, the mix of happiness and excitement to glimpse her life mate for the first time.

Opening my eyes I nodded at Vilmos before holding on tighter to Ash's hand. With a tug I pulled him down after me a little farther. Brushing past a rockside covered in colorful algae and kelp, we rounded the corner and came back into open water. Just as I expected, when we did...we weren't alone anymore. There in the clearing was a single leviel, the male I somehow could guess. He let out a call, as if a gentle question of: "are you there?"

She wasn't in sight yet though…

Where was she…?

Vilmos reached into a satchel hanging at his side and carefully pulled a blue orb, bound in what almost looked like white etching around it. I wondered if the white markings were symbols of the special encryption, or if it was just fitting for someone as beautiful as he'd described his wife to be? Clutching it to his chest he stared out with almost the same anxious gave as the male levieil. But they were basically waiting for the same thing, weren't they…?

The time seemed to crawl we were so on edge, but I near she had to be close… I could feel her presence getting stronger. Then out of the endless gloom ahead of us we started to see a large silhouette appear. Vilmos' eyes sparkled and I couldn't help moving just a little closer. Once she had fully appeared she just stopped, they both did. It was like they were just looking at each other now. Taking in everything that somehow had made this other being their resonate partner. Almost as if they finally had the chance to see, to understand a part of themselves through that other person…

I never thought I'd look away but… Just like the Levieil I turned my attention to Ash and watched as his dark hair drifted and billowed around his face. Was this like a wedding for them…? Was it silly to think about it that way…? Because they were pokemon and not people…? I wasn't sure...but I thought we both understood a lot of what the other must have been feeling, didn't we?

Was this what it would feel like to walk toward him on our wedding day…?

He realized I was staring and slowly raised his eyebrows as if to ask if I was alright. I just nodded and turned back to the levieil. Even in my ocean, watching something as amazing as this, he could distract me. Ash Ketchum of all people... If I could have, I would have laughed right then. But all I could do instead was watch, wait and feel everything that almost seemed overwhelming.

This was the granddaughter of my friend… She felt so much like family to me too. So even though we had never met before I was glad I got to be here to share her special moment. It made everything we'd fought to do to help the first two levieil seem so worth it.

Finally she responded and answered back his call, and he reached out slowly to touch her. Just like before, the light from their evolution was almost blinding, and I had no choice but to look away until it was complete. Now they were standing before each other in their true form, a form of themselves they never would have reached alone… I thought there was more meaning in that than I ever could have conveyed, so I just squeezed Ash's hand a little tighter.

Vilmos pushed himself forward in wonder as he gazed at the newly formed life seed in between them. He pushed ahead but stopped just short of intruding on them. They however, seemed to focused on one another to even notice we were there. Vilmos looked down at the orb in his cupped hands before gently leaning his forehead into it. Then closing his eyes I watched as he did all he could...wait. I felt emotion build in my throat.

What were we going to do if this didn't work…?

But I didn't have time to answer myself, because next their song began. Each adding a note, and with it, a piece of themselves into the new life they were building together. Just like before, I felt it vibrating into my bones, and even the water surrounding us suddenly felt cool and charged with something I couldn't fully place. Below my mask I felt myself smile at them, and then at the new life that appeared with a flash in front of us.

The meeting and song was finished, and there were two, three now stood. But it wasn't until then that I thought to look over at Vilmos. In his hands the orb was still sitting unchanged. When I saw it, when I realized what it meant...I felt myself bit back the sudden tears that wanted to break free.

It didn't work…

But on his face...he didn't look disappointed at all…

Gently in his hands, as if he was caressing someone he loved, he moved the white lines of etching. He twisted them to the left and then right almost in a pattern, a sequence he seemed to know by heart. Surprisingly they moved at his command, even though I thought they were fixed in place. After about a minute he stopped rearranging them and simply opened his hands, letting the orb slip slowly downward. My eyes widened, wondering what he was doing, but then they closed tightly in the burst of light that followed. When I opened them a frail figure hung there in the water, supported only by...her husband's arms.

He held her closer before pulled off his breathing device and fitted it on her. I raced over to them and offered him my own in place of his, but he waved me off. He didn't know how stubborn I could be though. Pulling mine off I shoved it at him before turning to swim toward the levieil. Ash looked stunned, before he got his brain in gear and swam after me. I knew he was about it try and give me his breather, but I knew I could hold my breath longer.

This was _my_ home after all...

She even though the lack of air was already stinging my lungs, I slowly approached the female levieil. Her massive eye looked at me at before she seemed to understand. Holding on to her tightly she rocked us upward until we broke the surface with a loud splash. Opening my mouth and gasping in air I leaned against her for support as I tried to get my bearing again.

"Misty!" Tracey shouted from the boat before he and Brock jumped in the water and swam over to me.

"I-I'm okay…" I said catching my breath and giving them a weak smile.

"Where's Ash and Vilmos?" They asked almost on cue with when they broke the surface. While they helped Vilmos and his still unconscious wife reach the boat, Ash swam over to me. Pulling the breather out of his mouth he lunged at me and held on to be for tightly it almost took the wind out of me again.

"Hey it's alright...I'm okay…" I mumbled.

"Don't ever do something like that again…" Was all he said in a firm but almost trembling voice.

I rested my head on his shoulder, as the both of us treaded the endless water below. "Hey…" I whispered playfully. "You're not getting strict, are you…?"

He pulled back and half smiled, half cried. "Yeah, Mist, I guess I am…"

Before I could say anything else, he leaned forward and kissed me. I thought it might have been odd timing considering the location, but…

But I didn't mind.

No, not at all…

Because I was finally home.

I pulled back just enough to see the smile in his brown eyes. The smile, and the promise that went with it.

I was finally home, and...so was he...

 **Thanks again for all the people who have read, reviewed, and supported me. It means so much! Stay tuned for more soon!**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Ash's POV)

I remember when I was little and the world seemed so big… Just like an adventure, it seemed to go on forever… But with Pikachu and all my friends by my side, I didn't mind if things just kept going. I really hoped they would. But when you grow up things change a little bit at a time, until everything is different. Sometimes even best friends have to say goodbye…. That was the hardest part of growing up. Knowing that you couldn't always be with the people you love.

But when I closed my eyes and really thought about it… Really felt it… Well I knew we weren't ever really apart to begin with. I think, even if it's invisible, that friends are connected. Like being able to hold hands across a really large distance. But ya know… The best thing about having to go away, is when you get to come back home.

When you get to say hi again…

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was taller now, or at least some. And I was older, we all were. Thing were different, but… Tugging on the ends of my bowtie I tried to straighten it a little. But, really they were just the same as they had always been…

Back then I promised Misty that we'd see each other again. Today I was going to make almost the same promise… Because even though the words are a little different… Well I always wanted them to mean the same thing…

I heard a knock on the door, so I turned and looked over my shoulder. "Come in."

When the door came open I saw Brock and Tracey.

"Ready to go, buddy?" Brock said with a smile.

"Yeah it's almost time." Tracey added in with a grin.

"Wow...really…?" I mumbled almost not believing it.

Brock walked closer and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sure is…" then his smile got softer. "But hey...you have been waiting for how many years now?"

I smiled and chuckled a little. "Thing is I didn't even realize I _was_ waiting at first… But now…" I got quiet and looked down. "Now I finally get just how much I really was... Waiting I mean."

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu said as he jumped on my shoulder and rubbed against my cheek.

I laughed again as I reached to hug him closer. "Yeah… You were waiting too, huh buddy?"

"Cha!"

I smiled wider when I looked back up at Brock and Tracey. "But that wasn't just what I was waiting for…"

"What do you mean, Ash?" Tracey asked gently.

I smiled as I felt my fists ball at my sides. "Mostly I mean...I was waiting to meet _all_ of you. Because without all sorts of friends...well life just wouldn't be the same, huh?"

"You can say that again…" Brock said softly before he reached wrap an arm around my neck from the side. Tracey did the same until I could hardly move from all the hugs. But it was okay, because that felt just great…

When they finally let go, I knew it was time to leave. I had to get ready before the ceremony started. So we got in Tracey's car and headed toward the coast. We didn't stop until Cerulean cape came into view. It seemed a little funny to wear dress shoes on a beach, but I knew this spot was really special to Misty. After we parked we walked down the steps until we reached the beach. The wind was blowing my hair, and I could smell the salty water hanging around in the air.

It was probably around noon, but I wasn't hungry for once. No instead I felt kinda nervous when I saw how many people were already here and sitting down. I knew I had to stand in front of them all even before the ceremony started and Misty got here. That was kind of scary, and it reminded me of the first time I ever went after my first gym badge. Brock sure seemed scary back then…

I felt myself smile a little.

But he was just Brock, a really good friend, so… So maybe even scary thing could turn out to be okay in the end. That's what I kept thinking when I had to walk to the front of the audience. But I guess I still looked pretty nervous all the same…

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Gary asked as he suddenly appeared from behind me and slapped me on the back.

I guess I jumped a little bit, because he started to laugh. I frowned. "I'm just a little nervous…"

Gary smirked at me. "Swallowed butterfrees, huh?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck and grinned a little bit. "Yeah I guess so…"

"Well here's what you do," he said with a nod, like he was about to give me really good advice. He paused before he said anything, and then he slap my back again.

"Don't wimp out!"

I rolled my eyes when he started laughing. Same old Gary… But...after a second or two I guess I started laughing a little too. So when he was about to walk away I spoke up.

"Hey Gary…"

"Yeah, Ash?" He asked turning to me again.

I hesitated, trying to figure out what to say, but then it was like it all just came together and I knew just what I wanted to say.

Smiling at him I got a determined look on my face. "I'm not gonna give up, or wimp out, no matter what. I want to do my best no matter what!"

He smiled slowly before turning back around to walk away. He chuckled. "Looks like you already did, Ashy boy…"

I felt myself smile. "Yeah...I guess I have…"

I did my best to be there for Misty, and to tell her how I felt… So now...well now I guess it must have been enough…

I wanted to say more, to thank everyone for all the ways they'd helped me, but it was almost time. So all I could do was stand there and wait. It wasn't hard to tell that mom was already crying, and even some of our old friends like Todd or Casey looked a little choked up too. But I didn't want to cry, no not yet anyway. Because I wanted to smile when I saw her walking toward me. I wanted to grin the same way we always did when were kidding with each other.

So I waited. Waited with Brock, and Pikachu next to me. Taking a deep breath I looked down. "You have the rings, right Pikachu?"

"Pi pika pi." He said with a nod as he carefully held the little pillow that the rings were sitting on. I guess I shouldn't have been worried about him dropping them though, I was the nervous one.

Then I felt Brock touch my shoulder and the sound of music starting to play. I turned to blink at Brock. It was time already? He just smiled before walking away to get in his position. I felt my stomach drop and my heart start to beat really hard. This was it, but I still had to be strong…

Brock and Suzie were the first ones to walk down the aisle in front of me. From the look on Brock's face I thought he might just forget and start saying the vows himself. But that just made me smile, and for a second I didn't seem quite as nervous. Next was Tracey and Daisy, and after them Gary walked down with another one of Misty's sisters.

For a second all I could do was look out at all our friends. I had met them in all sorts of different places, and we were all different but… But right now they all wanted to be here for me, for us… That's how I knew just how much they must have cared about Misty and me…

So I just smiled… But it felt harder to keep my word and not start crying to. Because I really felt like it. More than anything even. But I wanted to be strong, so I held them back. Held them back to the very last moment. Because then…

With the sound of the ocean, Misty's favorite place, behind me, and the sight of Maya sitting with her parents in the back row… Well...I had to ball my fists at my sides just to try and keep it all in. But none of that mattered… No not when I finally got to see her…

Because all I could remember was how we met, and how we said goodbye. In between were lots of things I didn't even have time to think about. Because right now...was what mattered most of all.

She was holding on to Professor Oak's arm as he walked her, but on her face… Well I thought she looked really afraid too. Almost like she didn't feel right with all these people looking at her. But I thought people couldn't help but look when something was beautiful…

So even though I was trying not to cry, all I felt were my fists trembling, and water running down my face. Maybe that's why… Why I forgot all about how we'd practiced things. Instead I just ran ahead and met her halfway there, just so I could give her a hug. Because I thought she needed one then most of all.

"A-Ash…?" I heard her whisper. But I just held on a little longer before I pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah I know Mist, I was supposed to wait up there." I said with a grin.

When the audience laughed she almost looked more embarrassed than before. But only for a second, because after that she just shook her head and gave me playful smile.

"Do you always have to be different?"

Professor Oak laughed again before gesturing for me take her the rest of the way.

Maybe it was just because I was so happy, but from then on I wasn't really nervous at all. Nope, and it seemed like all the promises went by pretty quickly too. Probably mostly because I already knew what I wanted to say. After all, all those promises about sticking together were things that friends already knew about. I meant those same things even a long time ago…

But now those promises weren't just secrets between us, now everybody knew. Maybe that was the point…

I leaned to kiss her finally.

Maybe that was the point of everything after all… To not have secrets anymore…

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum!" We heard Brock shout, and a bunch of clapping afterward. But when I pulled away I still couldn't really focus on anything but her. She still looked so unsure didn't she? Almost like she didn't believe it at all. So pulling her into another hug I let her lean her head on my shoulder.

"I'm really here, don't you believe it yet, Mist?" I whispered with a little chuckle.

For a second she didn't say anything, but then, finally, she did.

"No…" she whispered back. "Not just yet. But I will...I promise you I will…"

(Misty's POV)

Numb wasn't really it. I wasn't numb, no if anything I was feeling _too_ much. So much that I couldn't really process it all. But...that was okay too. So with all my disbelief and cynicalness sitting completely disproved, I just sat there. Sat there and watched as Ash danced with his mom.

Each time he almost stepped on one of her toes I couldn't help but smile a little bit. He was so Ash, and I knew he'd never change even a little bit…

Maybe if someone would have been watching me they might have even thought I wasn't as happy as I was. But they just wouldn't have understood just what this meant to me. For some people love is a given that they're showered in from the moment they're born… They expect it, and receive it without really getting just how special it is.

Other people have to fight for it. Come to the edge of sanity and choose if they're ready to finally give up on it. Love. Love, that beautiful thing I admired like the rarest water pokemon, from the start. To people like me...we understood that it wasn't so easy or such a given… It was special and rare. Like the most precious treasure ever hidden.

Sometimes the pain of waiting, of believing that it wasn't just a myth meant for the privileged few… Sometimes it always seemed unbearable, didn't it… But even though some people weren't just born into a family to love and take care of them… Well even though other people had to find that family… When they do…

It seems even stronger. And because of that… Home is a word which takes on so much more meaning.

Delia was looking at him like he was really something special, and I knew he was. He was Ash, Ketchum, and to her, the last and greatest memory of the man she loved. In that moment I tried to imagine what it would have been like to be her. To look our son in the eyes and notice everything little piece of him that reminded me of Ash. And yet...see so many unique things that would be proof of his own way. Of the path that no one else could take for him…

Somewhere between my thoughts, I'd missed when Ash had handed her off to Professor Oak who was dancing with her now.

"They look good together, huh Mist?" Ash said, almost startling me, when he sat down.

I turned to look at him, and for a second I almost didn't know what to say. So I nodded, and smiled gently. "You finally think so?"

He looked a little shy for a second before he nodded too. "Yeah, I guess it just took some getting used to."

"That's sweet of you, Ash…" I whispered. Because I knew how protective he was of Delia.

He scratched at the side of his face and I almost understood that he was nervous. "Out dance is next, huh?"

I grinned at him playfully, finally feeling almost like just old friends again. "Sure, unless you want to sneak out of here before the paparazzi have a field day." I sighed. "A few more flashbulbs and I think I'll go blind…"

He laughed. "That just because they want to see how pretty you are today, Mist."

I blushed but didn't wanna let him know it, so I just raised an eyebrow and pretended to be mad. "What do you mean by _today_ , am I ugly the rest of the time?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck. "No, I didn't mean it like that…"

I smiled slowly and winked. "Neither did I. I just still like giving you a hard time." Then I took a deep breath, about to commit to the dance I'd both been dreaming of and dreading. But before I could even bother, a plume of colored smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Needless to say, it didn't take much to guess who it was… Oh boy.

" _Prepare for trouble!"_

" _Make it double!"_

I was raising out my seat and reaching on instinct for a pokeball, except...a wedding dress didn't exactly have room for any. The typical trio appeared and posed as flamboyantly as always.

Jessie stepped forward. " _To protect Pokeshipper's from anticipation!"_

" _To unite all lovestruck twerps within our nation!"_ James answered back.

I just felt a sweat drop appear on my forehead…

" _To proclaim the beauty of best friends in love!"_

" _To mark the occasion by releasing this pidove!"_ James shouted as he activated a pokeball, and said flying pokemon fluttered out to join in the strange spectacle.

" _Jessie!"_

" _James!"_

" _Team Rocket's best wedding wishes at the speed of light!"_

" _Here's hoping the rest of your years are a delight!"_

Then there was a pause and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. They both got awkward looks on their faces before nudging Meowth. He hesitantly stepped forward and sighed.

" _Yeah, yeah, I guess twerps in love is alright…"_

I just blinked before glancing over at Ash and then back at them.

"Um thanks guys…" He said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think…?"

"Well, you'll forgive the intrusion," James replied. "But we just assumed our invitation was lost in the mail."

I double sweat dropped at that one...

"But now that we're here!" Jessie added in cheerfully.

"We thought we'd help ourselves to the grub." Meowth cut in, rubbing his paws together.

I sighed and shook my head. "Help yourself…" I mumbled.

Ash just sat sat back down and laughed. "Wow, looks like everybody's here now, huh?"

I crossed my arms and grinned a little. "Why am I even surprised that you wouldn't mind…?"

But the truth was, in their own weird way, even they were a part of our family, weren't they? I wanted to laugh at myself, but I couldn't deny that it was true. I smiled. Not that it would stop me from searching their pockets before they left, just to be sure…

Ash was right though, all our friends really were here… I slowly turned to notice a couple sitting at a table by themselves. But they didn't seem lonely, to be by themselves. The woman smiled as she cradled the laughing baby in her arms. That little girl, Maya, was reaching toward her mother with hands wide open. I knew she was just a baby, but I thought maybe she wanted to hold on to mother with both hands. Yeah just so she won't ever disappear again... Vilmos was sitting next to them and running a gentle hand through his daughter's hair.

Just who they were was a mystery to most, just like it would stay. We'd keep their secret, and keep them safe. Safe to go live whatever life they wanted in freedom. Even though it still hurt, I couldn't help but feel more than a little happy then too. I'd helped to bring them together again, and that…was worth so much. So maybe it was a sense of duty, or just knowing it had been the right thing to do, but that feeling stuck with me. I felt a little smile drift onto my face. It was okay...it was okay to hurt sometimes if it was because you did, and kept trying to do the right thing. Because in the end… I reached to slowly close my hand around Ash's.

"Because the end, is all that matters…" I whispered out loud before I even realized it.

"Huh? What's that, Mist?" Ash asked suddenly.

But I just smiled slightly and shook my head. "It's nothing…"

I could almost taste the salt water in the air, and as far as I could see were friends, sand and water. My ocean. I guess I couldn't help but think about how many times I'd walked along this beach. It was my home, I belonged here from the start. But some days… I could remember what it felt like to be alone here. All the lonely moments that I was still carrying with me. It wasn't that I still wanted to feel them, or that I could...but… Maybe I was just thankful that the contrast could show me just what I had now. And I could remember all the things that my friends had done for me during those lonely times. Remembering that made those memories almost seem worth keeping, at least for now.

Before I knew it the sun was almost setting, and the beach was burning with orange and red. I given out more hugs, and thanked more people in the last few hours, than before in the last few years. And now it was just a few left, Brock, Trace, and our closest friends and family.

Well...and Maya.

My heels were sinking into the sand with every step but I didn't mind, I wanted to stand close enough the feel the waves touch my feet. Beside me Vilmos came and stood without saying anything for a little while. But then he turned to me and smiled in a way I'd never seen him do before.

It made me know just how happy he was.

"Your marriage customs are foreign to me, but I found them rich in meaning nonetheless."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you, Vilmos, for everything I mean."

He almost laughed. "Why would you thank me?"

My expression softened a little bit. "Because, sharing Maya with me… I think she helped me understand something about myself." I closed my eyes and just listened to the waves coming in around our feet. "Something about me and Ash…"

The silence lingered around us for a few moments before I heard him speak up again. "Each instance that I look into my daughter's eyes, I am repeatedly taught the things not even a thousand years could have instructed me in… My people believed that part of us that we give to our children is the purest part of ourselves. The part we alone could not find, though we have sought after it our entire lives."

He opened my eyes when I felt him gently reach for my hand, and place something inside it. "What's this…?" I asked softly as I looked down at the small blue crystal laying in my palm.

"A relic of my people, and our time. A token of the noblest of our ideals. It was given to each soldier guard, but it was said to only give it's strength to the pure in heart and intention. When the motivation to fight was only to protect the ones you love… It was a gift from my father to me, but… I was unable to utilize it's power. Now I understand that it this particular stone was meant for a Jalura."

"You really want me to have it…?" I asked thinking it was too big an honor.

He nodded slowly. "Yes… If you ever must fight to protect the ones you love, or…" He looked into my eyes. "Or better still, in some distant peaceful day, it is simply used to adorn the cradle of your firstborn. If that young one has taken the ocean from your soul, than yes...being bathed in the warmth of this gem will strengthen them in many unique ways. Consider it my one way to try and repay the care you have given to my own firstborn."

"Vilmos...I...don't know what to say…. Thank you…" I whispered even though I felt the tears building in my throat.

He shook his head slowly before he looked past me and toward his wife that was walking over with Maya in her arms. She smiled gently, her eyes getting kinder when she saw me crying.

"Someone else wanted to wish you much good on this special day…"

I looked up slowly when I saw Maya reaching out her arms toward me. "Mist!" She shouted without losing the happiness in her voice.

But I couldn't stop the tears from drowning out anything I wanted to say. So I just held onto her tighter, as her mother let her drift into my arms. But finally I found the strength to say what I wanted, yes for one last time...

"I love you so much…" I whispered into her hair.

"Love!" She chimed back and it made me smile.

"Are you guys going…?" I heard Ash ask slowly as he walked up.

Vilmos nodded. "Yes, we have much to do… Much to recapture the time that was lost…"

Ash nodded, but on his face I could see he looked hurt himself. But putting on a brave face he stepped a little closer to me, then reached to gently caress Maya's cheek. "I'm gonna miss you a lot…" he mumbled. "But your mom and dad, are gonna take real great care of you from now on, okay?"

Maya didn't say anything, but for the first time, I thought her face looked a little bittersweet. So maybe, in her own way, she did understand. That she'd always remember us…

"Aswh." She said simply with a little smile.

"I love you too, Maya…" Ash said sniffling back tears himself now.

Gently handing Maya back to her mother, I nodded. "I hope we can see each other again someday."

Vilmos smiled softly. "The world is new for us again, and within I am convinced that anything is surely possible… Farewell, Jalura."

I felt the wind brush through my hair, and gently send my dress quivering in time with that seabreeze rhythm. We both stood there and watched until they disappeared into the distance. It felt like a long time before Ash turned back to me. And I understood why…

I looked over at him, but neither of us could seem to find the right words, so I just smiled at him before facing my ocean. He followed my line of sight, but neither us said a word.

Clutching the stone Vilmos had given me, I held it over my heart, but didn't show it to Ash. For now it would be my secret... For now.

The waves kept coming in until the sun was almost completely gone. Eventually I realized that we were completely alone now.

"Hey…" Ash mumbled as he turned to glance at me.

"Hmm?" I whispered back.

He smiled a little before reaching for my hand and starting to tug me away from the coastline, and up the hill to the road. "I guess it's time I showed you my surprise, huh?"

I grinned at him a little playfully. "I don't know, is it?"

He nodded, as if he couldn't tell I was kidding with him. "Yeah, it definitely is."

I just shook my head, knowing he would never change at all. "Ash you do know I-" But everything I was going to say slipped away when we reached the top of the hill and saw what was there.

"Do you like it…?" He asked bashfully poking his fingertips together. "I just thought it might be special...you know because um…"

I slowly smiled as I stepped closer, then gently, I ran my hand along the handlebars of the simple bike. A yellow ribbon was tied to the frame, and it didn't take any more of his fumbling words to explain it to me.

Walking over to, and slipping into the seat he looked over at me. "You'll have to hold on tight, okay?"

For a second I didn't seemed like I could say anything at all... But maybe I didn't need to anyway…?

So sliding in behind him I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to pedal. By now the moon was full, and the stars were starting to be visible. It was almost hard to see with so many tears in my eyes, but… But that was okay too.

Leaning forward I buried my face against his back, as I stopped trying to hold back anything anymore… I just let all those tears, all those fears and memories, come slipping down my face. And even though I couldn't see him, I knew...knew that he must have been smiling. Smiling in that way that showed all his teeth, but most of all his heart…

When we reached the top of the hill I felt us slowly come to a stop. So lifting my head I opened my eyes and tried to dry my face. Turning around to face me he squeezed one of my hands before pointing down toward the ocean below us.

"Misty...it looks like we had one more friend who wanted to say hi."

Looking toward where he was pointing, I felt myself bite into my lip until the pain mixed with everything beautiful that was twisting inside of me. Standing up I ran to the edge of the hill and took in a deep breath, almost in disbelief.

There, just breaking the surface, was my old friend… Levieil. My Levieil. Throwing my hand into the air I waved, but felt too much to say anything at all. She stayed there just staring up at us for a few moments before diving back down and disappearing. Slowly lowering my hand back down to my side I smiled. Smiled before turning back toward Ash.

He just rubbed at the back of his neck, and to me, he still seemed so much like that little boy from all those years ago…

"I'm really glad we got to meet, Misty." He said slowly. "Because...I love you... A lot even."

I smiled and almost laughed at him. So stepping forward I reached to pull him into a kiss. But just before our lips met I whispered:

"I know, Mr. Pokemon Master. I know..."

Because I did.

I finally did...

FIN

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me until the end. The reviews and favorites really mean a lot to me! So thank you all again, and if you** **enjoyed my work, please feel free to follow me. Because I have more plans for Pokeshipping related content down the road. Until then, take care guys, and long live Pokeshipping! :D**


End file.
